


United Beyond Blood

by Skies7536



Category: Captain Rex - Fandom, Clone - Fandom, Commander Wolffe - Fandom, Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Betrayal, Brothers, Clone family, Clones, F/M, Family, Gen, Health, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Kamanoian, Megalupin, Missing, Missing family member, Pups, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rexsoka baby, Skywalker, Skywalker betrayal, Star Wars - Freeform, babys, crash, droid, porgs, rex and ahsoka have a baby, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 41,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies7536/pseuds/Skies7536
Summary: After the Battle of Endor, Ahsoka and Captain Rex had married.  They continued to travel with Luke Skywalker, Gregor, Wolffe, and Lor San Tekka to explore Ahch-to and found it to be highly significant to the future understanding of the Force.  Over time, clone colonies and like minded friends built colonies  on select continents on the planet.  They have also constructed listening posts carefully concealed on near by planets to alert them of any intrusions.  This is why Luke was not too surprised about Rey's appearance on Ahch-To.





	1. Beach Rescue

Rey crawled upon the rocky shoreline shaken and exhausted. Blood spilled out over the gravelly beach and for a time Rey couldn’t tell if it was the creatures or her own. The massive carcass was pitching back and forth with the tide and it won’t be long before it will be consumed by the ecosystem. The storm clouds that were threatening all day had finally opened up and began to drench everything with a hard pelting rain. She felt strange, quite ill. She looked down and saw a rather large venomous fang sticking out of her leg. From a distance away she could barely see three figures climbing down from the rocky ledges above her.

“There she is!” cried one, as she could barely make out yellow markings on his helmet. The figure slipped on the rain washed rocks and fell several feet to the beach level near her. A loud pop could be heard. “Ohhh, Kriff!”

“Are you alright.” Asked one of the figures as reached the other.

“Yeah, get to her. The tide is coming in!”

She could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness as she continued to crawl along the beach. Suddenly, she felt hands grip her shoulder and turn her to come face to face with the white helmet of a Stormtrooper!

She tried to push away. How did they find her! It’s too soon. She’s not ready! But wait. This helmet was old. The eye sockets were different and it was, painted? Yes, it was painted with a strange design weathered blue and gold. An equally old voice came from its speaker. “Rey - Rey, stop.” Said the trooper as she slapped at his helmet. “Rey - Ow!” The blue painted Trooper exclaimed as Rey force pushed and sent him flying across the rocky beach and partially into the water. A huge Megalupin rushed in front of the fallen trooper sheltering him by taking the residual force blasts onto itself.

“What’s he been teaching you?” growled a grey and white painted trooper as he slipped behind her and held her in a restraining hug. “We’re friendly’s kid.” He grunted after each rush of energy struck his breastplate. Finally, Rey was tiring.

The blue painted trooper limped out of the water, partially supported by the Megalupin. He knelt heavily next to her, “Kriff…get the anti-venom. Now!” He ordered. 

The fallen trooper with the yellow helmet finally joined his comrades, produced a syringe and tried to hand it to the blue trooper. 

“You know I can’t.” Snapped the blue trooper, “Insert it there.” He pointed with a knuckle to a vein on Rey’s arm. The fallen trooper did as he was commanded. 

“Rey, stay with me, kid.” Pleaded the blue trooper. Suddenly, everything went dark.


	2. The Armory

The battered Commanders were busying themselves taking care of their gear in the armory. A small Megalupin lay at the far end of the couch where Rex was sipping on his mug of caf while reading a data tablet, with his feet resting on the nearby table. Wolffe and Gregor sat at their work benches with disassembled rifles. 

A young female Doctor entered and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. “Well, nice to see you arrived in one piece, mostly.” She lightly scolded.

“Kitxa.” Sighed Rex.

“What did mom say about going off like that?”

“I may be old, but I’m not decrepit.” Grumbled Rex.

“Not yet anyway.” taunted Wolffe as he blew on his disassembled rifle to clear debris. Rex and Gregor threw oily cleaning rags at him. Wolffe threw them back and one rag landed conveniently into Rex’s mug. Amused, yet a little disappointed, Rex set his mug on the table.

“How are the little un’s” inquired Rex as he heavily slid his feet off the table and urged his daughter to sit next to him.

“Just fine Dad. “ Kitxa assured as she sat next to him and placed his hand on her rounded belly.

“Are you sure?” Said Rex concerned. “You’re so, big!”

“Dad, the twins are at a normal 24 weeks.”

“But the acceleration – “

“It hasn’t happened.” She nudged him playfully, “Besides, I have the corrective serum just in case.”

“Your ma and I were so worried while you were developing. You grew so fast –“

“You vaccinated me shortly after birth, and I turned out just fine.” Kitxa said kindly as she moved her father’s hand to the side of her belly. “Here. You feel that?”

Rex smiled as a tear developed in his eye. “Yeah.” He whispered.

“Hi Grandpa.” Teased his daughter as she squeezed his hand.

“Grandpa.” Rex repeated getting used to the sound, “Never thought I’d live long enough.”

“You get used to it.” Said Wolffe as a slow smile spread across his normally stern face.

“Have there been any twins born anywhere on Ahch-to?” Rex asked as he moved his hand to feel another kick.

“This will be thirty-fifth batch.” Piped up Gregor. Noticing everyone looking at him, he shrugged. “What. I checked.”

“Twins.” Huffed Wolffe. “Double trouble. Good luck, brother.”

“Talking about trouble.” Said Kitxa as she patted Rex’s hand, and stood to walk toward the armory door, “Getting you guys in for checkups is like herding Lothcats.”

Gregor gave his best irritating Lothcat meow.

The small Megalupin at Rex’s feet perked up its ears and raised its head.

They all laughed

“Will do, Doc.” Chuckled Rex.

“Wolffe, you need to see me about getting that eye calibrated.” Kitxa declared.

Wolffe took his time cleaning his weapon, but his cybernetic eye moved on its own, distracting him to turn his head to the left. Frustrated, Wolffe shut his eye and placed an eyepatch over it, “I’ll be there within the hour.”

“As for Commander Klutz over there, you’re up right now, Mister. “ She urged.

“Awwwww.” Complained Gregor.

“Do I have to get Kotorkann?”

Gregor’s eyes widened, “OH! NO…No, I’m comin’, I’m comin’.” Stammered the Commander as he set his the rifle down, “Oh, Hi Ahsoka.” Smiled Gregor as he hobbled passing her on his crutches.

“Maybe you can talk some sense into them. I have to go while he’s on the move.” Gregor let out another Meow and Kitxa hurried to follow him out of the armory.

“I’m not sure I want to know what was about.” Ahsoka grinned as she sat next to Rex and snuggled his arm, “I understand you had quite an adventure.” 

The Megalupin sat up and nudged Rex’s hand.

“Well, how were we supposed to know Skywalker’s student would jump ship?” Rex replied sullenly as he scratched the Megalupins head.

“It was a test.”

“A test.” Scoffed Rex as he clenched his jaw, “A test like that, alone, on a planet she’s unfamiliar with.”

“Rex, please.” She said lovingly squeezing his arm, “I know you don’t approve.”

Rex bristled and winced from the pain in his chest. “What - were we supposed to do?” His hands began to stiffen, dropping the data tablet, and his breath became labored. Wolffe looked up from his work concerned as Rex continued, “Leave her stranded?” He let out a hurt breath, as he leaned forward, “She was poisoned Soka.”

“I know cyare. I know.” Ahsoka soothed as she knelt in front of him, she stroked his bearded face and touched his forehead to hers. 

“Ugh…”Rex closed his eyes and concentrated on calming his breathing and his fingers loosened.

“What were you doing out there anyway?”

Rex took a relieved breath and gently pulled away to sit up a little straighter, “Slingin’. Right Wolffe.”

Wolffe continued to reassemble the rifle, “Keep me out of this.”

“You know, I can tell when you’re lying.” Teased Ahsoka as she sat next to him holding his hand.

“I love you.” Murmured Rex as he kissed her hand trying to change the subject.

“Get a room will ya.” Moaned Wolffe.

Rex smirked as he gave Ahsoka a prolonged kiss. They sat a moment, holding hands and touching foreheads before he stiffly stood. The Megalupin dutifully rose to Rex’s side as he lightly steadied himself against the gentle beast. “Guess I’ll go check on our guest.” 

Ahsoka nodded as Rex walked passed with his four legged companion.

Ahsoka stood solemnly and looked about the armory. Her glance rested on the clear case containing Rex’s blasters. 

“He didn’t even take them.” Said Wolffe sadly, “Ahsoka. He’s getting worse, isn’t he.”


	3. The Infirmary

Rey awoke numb and barely able to move. She drowsily took in her surroundings and determined that she was in an infirmary. Where, she did not know. She hasn’t been off the Temple Island since she arrived on Ahch-To, and the surrounding islands seemed just as isolated. There were a few unoccupied beds in the room and patients walked in and out of the offices across a hall. A small Megalupin was curled up in the corner napping. At the far side of the room was an exam room, and near the doorway, a Doctor is talking with an older gentleman with a white beard. He seemed familiar to her somehow, perhaps in a force vision? She had been exposed to so many over the past few months, it was still all a jumble. Realizing that she was awake, the older gentleman shook hands with the Doctor and stiffly walked to the foot of her bed.

“Hey, you’re finally awake. The doctor says you’re very lucky.” He said as he placed a hand on the rail at the foot of her bed.

“Your voice is sounds familiar.” Her voice was weak and shaking, “You were on the beach?”

The gentleman tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, “You remember that?” He walked to a nearby table and poured a small glass of water and tried to hand it to Rey. Finding she was too weak, he placed the glass to her lips and she took a few sips.

Rey nodded, “You looked like a Stormtrooper.”

The gentleman smiled slightly and huffed, “We’re before their time, but I understand the confusion.” He set the glass on the table, walked to a chair next to her bed and sat heavily. “My name’s Rex.

“You’re a clone?”

“WHAT THE –“A loud crash of metal and utensils could be heard from the examination room.

A Droid voice exclaims “Apologies Commander.” as loud crack and crunch of metal, along with several additional banging sounds reverberated throughout the infirmary.

“DMO-38 what did I SAY?” Exclaimed a female voice.

“Do not go near Commander Gregor. But Doctor, he is never here.”

“Kriffin’ Right!” Bellows Gregor as he hobbles out of the exam room with a Droid arm in one hand and his shirt in another, “Doc, if you ever need to examine me again, come to the cabin!” Gregor drops the arm in disgust and bumps into another clone with an eye patch as he turns to leave. “I’m goin’ Slingin!” announced Gregor as he stomps out of the infirmary.

“Droid?” asked clone with the eye patch. Rex nodded. “Hey, kid.” Acknowledged the clone as he walked passed them and entered the exam room.

Rex smiled good naturedly, “Well, there are a few of us left.”

“Did I hurt anyone?”

Rex smiled amiably, scratching the back of his neck, “No, you were a handful though.”

“My Master – “

“He knows where you are.” He gently assured her as he patted her arm. “The venom of an Edsike is no joke, Rey. Trust me. You need time to heal.”

“You know me?”

“I know when you arrived, and that you’re training with Skywalker. You met my wife Ahsoka before you went on that foolish training test. ”

Rey somehow found the strength to touch his hand and suddenly she was thrust into a painful memory. She recognized its location as being in the great hall on Temple Island, and five undistinguishable figures. Someone was screaming in anguish, “YOU’RE DEAD!”, as the words echoed in the hall, the vision quickly faded.

Rey studied the tiny bacta marks along his fingers and an old, tiny, Edsike scar on the Web of his hand.

Rex chuckled, “Yeah kid, I was lucky. I caught a little un’.”

A female doctor stood in the doorway of an exam room. “It’s your turn, Captain.”

“Oh, it’s nothing a good soak wouldn’t fix.” Rex protested.

“You’ll get your tub after your exam. Come on.”

Rex sighed in resignation. “Relax and get better, kid. You’re safe here.” 

Rey, couldn’t do anything else but to comply, “Thank you.” She whispered, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Rex stood painfully, and took a step. “Plo, come.” The Megalupin stood and went to its master. Rex patted the back of the large creature before he continued and they walked together into the exam room.


	4. The Exam

Rex and his Megalupan entered the exam room as Kitxa waited impatiently with her arms crossed resting on her pregnant belly.  
“Alright, Captain.” Said Kitxa in full Doctor Mode, “Take your shirt off.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I hear you took a full on force push. Strip.”  
“Gregor –“muttered Rex as he struggled to take his shirt off.  
“Force, Dad!” said Kitxa as she examined Rex’s chest and belly, which was a mass of dark colored bruises. “Sometimes I think you actually look for ways to get yourself hurt.” She scolded as she poked and prodded him.  
“Now, that’s not so. Ouch.” Rex winced. “Ya see, we were out – Ow. Slingin’ - Ow!” He jolted, “Quit it!”  
Kitxa frowned and took a portable panel and pushed it in front of him. “Kotorkann, can you assist me please?”  
“Yes, Doctor.” Said a huge Zygerrian as he entered the exam room. Rex tried to look passed the portable panel in front of him, but he couldn’t see passed Kitxa and her Consult as they were discussing his scan. This could only mean one thing and he wasn’t going to like it.  
They both turned and scrutinized him thoroughly, “Walk across the room, Captain.” Ordered Kitxa.  
Rex sighed, and began walking back and forth. The Megalupan sat up, “Plo, Stay.” Rex knew his balance was off, and the pain in his hip was rather bothersome for several days before his last adventure. Suddenly, his right foot scuffed the floor almost causing him to fall. The Zygerrian held out a steady arm and Rex caught himself and quickly regaining his balance.  
“Alright. The good news is that you didn’t break anything.” Said Kitxa optimistically, “but you bruised everything.”  
“You’re going to need some adjustment to correct your balance issues” said Kotorkann, “I’ll be right back.”  
Kotorkann left the room while Kitxa urged Rex to sit on a table as she continued the exam.  
“How are your episodes?” asked Kitxa as she took his hands and flexing his fingers and wrists.  
“What?”  
“They’re becoming more frequent aren’t they?”  
“No.”  
“Dad –“  
“No!” He sternly insisted.  
“You just had one. Stop trying to avoid this.”  
“Damn it, Wolffe.”  
“Don’t blame him. He’s worried about you. We all are.”  
“Kitxa, we’ve been over this.” Rex declaired irritably, “There is really no physical reason, why this happens. It just does.”  
“Yes, but why are they more are frequent? It used to be once every few years, now it seems to be once a month. Why is that?”  
Rex fell silent.  
“Wait a minute. You have had more?” His daughter accused.  
Rex set his jaw and tried to look out the window.  
“Dad, please you have to tell me.” She studied his eyes. “Listen, I don’t need to be force sensitive to know Mom’s been helping you.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”  
“When she’s not home, you don’t go on your daily patrols-“  
“I have other things to do.”  
Kitxa lightly pulled on his beard, “You don’t trim. “  
“Given the barber something to do.”  
“Dad. What if something happens when you’re alone?”  
“Kitxa.” He groused, “I’m never alone.”  
Kitxa heaved a frustrated sigh, “Alright. Let’s concentrate on what we can control. How are the hands?”  
“Better. The exercises help.”  
“Good.” Kitxa’s mood softens as she notices Rex’s grim expression. “Listen, Dad. I know you’re concerned, but you have to trust us to help you.” She took Rex’s hand and placed it on her belly.  
“It’s just, I’ve never been so weak.” He Frowned. Kitxa put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a loving hug.  
“Listen, for now, just take this vitamin injection, and eat more. You lost over sixty pounds. You want to dance for Mom at the festival right?” Rex soberly nodded. “Then do as I say and we’ll get you there.” She encourages as she kissed his cheek.  
“Alright, Captain.” Said the Zygerrian as he entered the room with large box and set it on a bench near the exam table, he then cracked his knuckles, “You know the drill.”  
After several painful adjustments, Rex had changed into swimming trunks and padded his way toward the therapy room where a large bacta tank, which also doubled as a massage tub, was waiting. Once inside, Rex sat and waited for the mineral waters to start flowing. Instead thicker dark blue liquid started to fill in, and arm supports containing monitoring equipment released from the side of the tank.  
“What is this? Pure Bacta!” This must be a mistake. “Kitxa! Pure Bacta is flowing here.”  
“That’s right, Captain.” Kitxa yelled back. “Relax, and enjoy it.”  
“I am NOT enjoying this.” Griped Rex as he tried to turn off the flow and get out of the tank just to be confronted by Kotorkann, the massive Zygerrian therapist.  
“As you say, Captain.” Said the Zygerrian dryly, as he held the breathing apparatus toward him.  
“This is foolish. We have to conserve –“Rex yelled, while eyeing the Zygerrian defiantly.  
“Dad. Many of your friends and family have gifted their ration of bacta to you. Don’t insult them.”  
Rex huffed and hunkered down into the tank internally fuming, but it didn’t take long as the soothing effects of the warm healing liquid to begin to affect his body. He was hurting more than he realized, and more weary than he wanted to admit. He clumsily strapped a monitoring device around his chest and arms before resting his back against the tank and hooking his arms over the side. The healing bacta was licking past his belly, and climbing up his chest as he heard the therapy room doors open, he barely turned to see who it was.  
“I suppose you think this is funny.” Rex muttered grumpily.  
“Not particularly, cayre.” Ahsoka entered the room, taking the breathing apparatus from Kotorkann as he left the room, and she approached the tank.  
“A mineral soak would have been just fine.” Complained Rex as he turned to kiss his wife.  
“Your doctor’s disagree, and I’m sorry cayre, I have to agree with them. You’re ill.” She said as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“This never should have happened, Soka.” He whispered sleepily as he reached up and weakly caressed her arm and leaned his head against her, closing his eyes.  
“I know, cayre.” She whispered as she stroked his cheek and kissed the side of his head. “Maybe it’s time to let him help you.”  
“Ahsoka, no.”  
“He –“  
“I don’t trust him.” Rex managed. “He hurt you. He killed our child. I can’t forgive.”  
“Cayre, please.” She helped him put the breathing apparatus over his face. He held it in place and took a few deep breaths. “At least think about it.”  
Rex drowsily nodded and allowed himself to be submerged into the bacta. They held their hands against the glass until Rex finally relented to sleep.  
As Rex rested in suspension, Ahsoka sat near the tank and began a deep meditation.  
She stretched her consciousness through the Force, feeling her way across miles of wilderness and seas of Ahch-To finding the turbulent energy of Luke Skywalker. In so many ways he reminded her of her old Master, his father. Yet Luke had an understanding and grounding that Anakin never achieved. After years of solitude on Temple Island, Luke finally achieved a sense of self control and at least some peace. She did find a way to mentor him over the years, and they rebuilt a mutual trust. Finally, she reached him. She didn’t have to utter a word as Luke could feel her need and conflict within her. The feeling to plead for the life of her husband, lover, and friend was overpowering as he knew she would never express such needs openly any other way.  
“Ahsoka, I want to help. To think of what I did- what I tried to do. It tortures me, every day. He gave me everything and I took from him - from you, but I can’t help him if he won’t let me.”  
“Luke, he’s getting worse. I can’t lose him. Not like this. Please. We both know only you can help him.”


	5. Distress

Mid-morning Wolffe finds that his eye is giving him fits. The Commander enters the infirmary with his eye patch on again, and he notices Rey sitting up in bed with some bland breakfast meal.   
“Hey, kid.” He says gruffly, “Feelin’ better?”  
“A little, thanks.”   
Wolffe nodded his head and grunts, “Good.” He continues to go toward the exam room.  
“Sir?”  
“Yeah?” Wolffe stopped in his tracks.  
“You were on the beach?”  
“Yeah.” Wolffe responded as he came closer to her.  
“Why did you help me?”  
Wolffe raised an eyebrow, “Why not?”  
“It’s just that I’m not used to have people help me for no reason.”  
“You were in need, we helped you. “ Wolffe responded as he stood over her, “You goin’ to give me reason to regret that?”  
“No, Sir.” Rey quipped respectfully, “Are you and Rex brothers?”  
“All clones are brothers.”  
“I see.”  
“I’ve known Rex longer than others. My name’s Wolffe by the way. Better know my name if you’re going to be here for a while. You saw Gregor yesterday. He doesn’t like droids.”  
“Why is that?”  
Rey could swear that she saw sadness in Wolffe’s eye as he turned from her, “He just had a tougher time with them during the war. I don’t care for ‘em much myself.”  
“Can you tell me where I am? I haven’t been awake much and I would like to know.”  
“You’re on the western most continent from Temple Island.” Seeing Rey’s confusion Wolffe sat next to her and held out his fist. Pointing at the base of his thumb. “That’s Temple Island.” And he traced along his fist to his ring finger. “This is the western most continent.”  
“Rex says that my Master knows where I am.”  
“Yes. He knows.”  
“When can I leave?”  
Wolffe leans closer to her, “Do I look like a doctor?”  
“No, Sir.”  
Wolffe leaned back in the chair and slowly smiled and chuckled. “Look kid. Edsike venom is really bad. I’m surprised that you’re even conscious. Relax. Skywalker knows where you are. He will send for you.” Wolffe slaps his knee. “Well, Enough of the geography lesson. Rest up kid. You have some hard healing ahead of you. See ya around.”  
“Thank you, Wolffe.”  
Wolffe shrugs and strides off toward the exam room.  
“Hey, Kitxa, I think we need to adjust my –“  
Loud beeping noises can be heard from the therapy room.   
A technician pokes his head into the exam room, “It’s the Captain. He’s in distress!”  
“In a bacta?” Asked Kitxa “How is that possible!”   
Wolffe followed his niece into the therapy room. Rex was fully suspended in the bacta tank, his hands in a stiffening, unnatural position and his body jolted. The monitoring straps across his chest and arms blinking red.  
Kitxa rushes to the control panel and punches the emergency release button. The bacta tank quickly drains and lowers Rex for retrieval.   
Kortorkann arrives and lifts Rex onto a gurney, taking off the breathing apparatus, and proceeds to check his vitals. “Captain. Breath. Breath!” Said the huge Zygerrian as he rubbed Rex’s sternum.   
“Dad. Wake up!” said Kitxa as she began filling a syringe.  
Suddenly, Rex took a full gasp of air. A flash of terror then anger gleamed in his eyes as he immediately punched Kortorkann in the face so hard that the large Zygerrian leaned back, as Rex almost fell off the gurney with his follow through. Wolffe pulled Rex onto his back, as he continued to struggle, and cough uncontrollably. Wolffe noticed Rey as she leaned against the doorway.  
“Grab his legs. Hold him still.” Ordered the Commander.  
Rey limps to the gurney and tried to hold his flailing legs. Finally, she hugged his legs and laid on them to hold them down.   
“Get off of me you Zygerrian scum!” Rex roared, “So help me I’ll…”  
“Rex! Rex! It’s me! Wolffe!” the Commander exclaims as he dodges fists and holding Rex to the gurney by his shoulders.  
“Wolffe?” Rex panted confused.  
“Yes.”   
“Wolffe?” Rex reached up and grabbed his brother by the sides of his face.   
“Yes, Rex.”   
Rex struggled to calm down as he playfully slapped Wolffe’s face as if to confirm who he was seeing, “Wolffe.” Rex’s body suddenly fell limp, exhausted.  
Again, Rey witnessed another force vision, and snaps out of it, as Rex calms down. Rey stood, with tears streaming down her face, “I – I’m so sorry. I’m sorry,” She stampers as she promptly turns to leave the therapy room and back to her own bed.   
“What happened?” Rex asked weakly before he closes his eyes, calms his breathing, and falls asleep again.


	6. Temple Island Vision

Rey sat in her bed in the infirmary trying to make sense of the visions she had experienced. How could this happen. They were friends, colleagues, student, and teacher. How could her Master do this to them. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind to try and focus.  
She could see the rocky shore of Temple Island as an old troop transport came into view and landed just near an old excavation site. Lor San Tekka, A human male in his fifties came from a tent and waved enthusiastically at the transport as it landed. Rex, Ahsoka, and Wolffe exited the transport.  
“Hello! Hello! It’s so good to see you. My, it seems married life agrees with you.” Lor exclaimed as he notices Ahsoka’s baby belly, “Congratulations! How far along are you?” Said Lor as he hugged Ahsoka.  
“A little over twelve weeks.” Smiled Ahsoka as she rubbed her belly.  
Lor reached into a pouch on his belt and retrieved a simple round stone, polished to a blue shine with ancient writing engraved on it. I was going to give this to you as a belated wedding gift, but now it is more fitting birthing gift. It says: Good health and long life. Congratulations my dear.” As he gave Ahsoka a peck on the cheek.  
“It’s beautiful Lor, thank you.” Smiled Ahsoka as she showed the stone to Rex.  
“Congratulations Rex.” As the two men hugged and touched foreheads.  
“You’ll always be a part of our family Lor. You know that.” Said Rex as he places his arm around his wife.  
“Yes, yes. I’ll be a great Uncle. You’ll see.” Laughed Lor.  
“Not before me.” Smiled Wolffe as he clamped down on Lor’s shoulder and shook him a little too hard. Lor smiled and partially winced as Wolffe let go.  
“It’s a good thing you returned when you did. Our supplies were getting very low. Though I don’t know how since Luke disappears for weeks at a time.” Commented Lor.  
“It’s such a small island. How could he disappear?” Ahsoka asked.  
“There are many ruins and tunnels here yet to be explored my dear. I’m surprised he’s not here to greet you.” Lor stated a little concerned, “You are expected.” He grabs her wrist and gently tugs her along, “Come, there is so much to show you. We spent months cataloguing what we found here.”  
“Cataloguing ancient history bores me.” Yawns Gregor, “I’ll unload the supplies.” As he busied himself with the shipment.  
Lor gave Rex and Ahsoka a tour of his excavation site as Wolffe wandered to the far end of the Great Hall, using his flashlight, he followed the intriguing carving along the ceiling.  
“Find something interesting?” asks Luke.  
Wolffe turned, a little surprised. He is not accustomed to being snuck up upon. How could he allow that to happen? “I’m no expert by any means. It’s just, my general would have loved this.” Wolffe reminisced.  
‘You respected him?”  
‘Yes. He was a great man.”  
‘You respected him, yet you did not save him.” Luke smirked.  
“Where is this coming from?” Wolffe scowled as he turned to face Luke, “We barely made it out of order 66 with our lives. You know this.”  
Wolffe looked into Luke’s eyes and quickly realized that he was not himself, for Luke had the red hate filled eyes of a Sith.  
“You neglected your duty, Commander.” Snarled Luke.  
“I never –“  
Rex turned in time to see Wolffe being physically lifted in a choke hold as he dropped his light. Rex started to run toward them. Noticing Luke raising a hand against his brother, Rex stepped in front of him.  
“What are you doing? Release him! Now!” Rex Demanded.  
Luke strikes Rex in the chest with a hand filled with red Sith energy. Rex grunts from the impact yet he was held in place. He could feel his chest tighten and his breathing become labored and painful.  
“Luke - Ugh – Stop!” Rex brought his hands to Luke’s arm to try and loose himself from this grasp, but his hands stiffened and shook, useless with intense pain.  
The evil in Luke’s eyes seemed so total and complete suddenly a slight flicker to his natural blue. Rex could feel the tightening in his chest lighten slightly, then Luke’s eyes turned red again as he pushed Rex against the wall with a strike of red lightening hitting him in the hip and running up his back. Rex screams in agony.  
Wolffe was dropped to the ground, yet he found enough strength to charge Luke knocking him to the ground only briefly. Luke force pushed Wolffe to end of the hall and red lightening followed, but white twin lightsabers lit in front of him deflecting the deadly bolts.  
“Lady Tano – A Jedi and a Clone? What an unlikely paring. “Smiled Luke as he lit up his lightsaber.  
“Luke, stop this now.” Snarled Ahsoka, “You are not like this.”  
Rex lay on his side, hands crippled, and hot smoke rising off his hip and back, his right leg limp and useless. Painfully, Rex managed to unholster one of his blasters and threw it awkwardly toward Wolffe who scrambled to grasp it.  
“Like my father?” Taunted Luke with a laugh as he attacked Ahsoka. Ahsoka managed to hold off Luke for a time, as Skywalker also threw a few large rocks at her which she deflected, but a smaller chunk of debris struck her in the head knocking her out momentarily, which was all that Luke needed. He held Ahsoka in a paralyzing hold and turned her in front of him blocking any shots Wolffe could make.  
“What is this? A little family? Already Captain. Well, not anymore.” Smirked the Sith in Luke, “Don’t worry my dear, I will rid you of this abomination. “  
“What?” Ahsoka said shakily.  
“No. No. NO!” exclaimed Rex as he crawled toward Ahsoka desperately trying to reach her. To protect her.  
Wolffe tried to get up only to be pushed down again by a flick of Skywalker’s hand. Luke then turned his attention to Ahsoka as he placed his fingers on her pregnant belly. Ahsoka struggled and screamed as she felt the baby within her being taken. Her belly bulged a little then just as quickly flattened as the little white wisp of life force was pulled from her womb into the coolness of the Great Hall and with a quick movement of his fingers, the life force faded and disappeared entirely.  
Luke then dropped Ahsoka to the ground unconscious.  
Enraged Rex screams, “Skywalker! You’re dead! DEAD!” Rex crawls along on his forearms and good left leg as he reaches Ahsoka and covers her with his body.  
Wolffe finally recovers and shoots at Luke with the blaster.  
Luke turns to do more damage to Rex who was closest to him until he was shocked with a concussion pulse from a rifle. Lor San Tekka used the concussion pulse. “Luke, you are killing your friends! STOP NOW!” he exclaims.  
Gregor used the kill setting and between the three of them they guided Luke away from Rex and Ahsoka to the other end of the hall.  
Luke deflected most of the blaster bolts, as he struggled with the conflict within himself.  
“Rex! Ahsoka!” Luke exclaimed as if he saw them for the first time, “NO! What have I DONE?” Luke turned and ran toward the entrance to the lower levels.  
“I-I can’t stop! Take them and go! Leave me! I can’t –“ in one last effort of clarity Luke sealed himself in the bowels of the temple.  
“Ahsoka! Cayre, wake up! I can’t lose you too. Not again!” Rex sobs as he strokes her face with the back of his damaged hand.  
“Rex, we have to go.” Says Wolffe as he leans down to place a hand on Rex’s shoulder.  
“No!” Rex slaps Wolffe’s hand away. “NO!” He growls. “Soka - please - don’t leave me.”  
“I have her brother.” Whispered Gregor kindly as he bent to retrieve her. “We have to go.”  
Lor and Wolffe helped each other carry Rex to the transport.  
“She’s alive Rex. She’s alive.” Reassured Gregor as he lay her on the transport and entered the cockpit and started the engine.  
Rey draws herself out of the vision, still with more questions, but with more understanding than before. She lay on her bed placing her hands over her eyes trying to process what she just witnessed until she fell asleep.


	7. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex awakens from a bad bacta tank episode.

Rex awoke in the sanitary environment of his private recovery room in the infirmary. “Kriff, not again.” What happened this time? He vaguely remembers entering a bacta tank, then seeing Wolffe.  
DMO-38 entered the room with a large trey of food and put it on the table near him.  
“What is this?”  
“Sustenance, Captain.” The Droid responded.  
“No, I mean this.” Said Rex as he refers to the monitors on his chest and arms.  
“You are under observation for terminal failure.”  
“Droid, I am not in terminal failure.”  
“That is why you are under observation. “  
Rex Frowns processing what he just heard. “Droids...”he mumbles as he begins to peel off the monitoring device which starts to beep.  
“Captain, you must remain –“  
“Clanker, if you touch me, you will be terminally deactivated.” He menaced as he took of the remaining tapes and threw off the sheets on the bed.  
“DMO, you better do as he says.” Says Kitxa as she leans against the doorway.  
“Thank you Doctor.” Says the droid, “Clones.” DMO-38 hastily passes Rex and left the room.  
“That thing has to be reprogramed.”  
“I know DMO’s bedside manner is lacking, but it is helpful around here.” Smiles Kixta as she enters the room.  
Rex shook his head and ran his fingers through his beard scratching his face. “How long have I been here?”  
“A couple of days. You had an episode in the bacta tank. Do you remember anything?”  
“Only that I saw Wolffe, and… Oh, no.”  
“There is nothing wrong with your right hook Captain.” Said the large Zygerrian as enters the room while lightly rubbing his still bruised nose.  
“Sorry…”

“It’s alright, Captain. I am aware of your unfortunate experience with my people years ago. Slave trading is a practice that my family had been fighting for generations, but as a race we are overwhelmingly characterized as slavers.” The Zygerrian looked at his patient with piercing eyes. “How are you feeling?”  
Rex took a deep breath. He hadn’t really thought about it. He stretched as he looked about the room, then at the concerned expressions of his daughter and therapist. He stood rather quickly surprising the doctors as well as himself.  
“Easy there…” Said the Zygerrian offering an arm. Rex steadied himself touching the therapists shoulder, then taking a few steps on his own. “I’m fine.” He shrugged as he walked around the room, “Well rested actually.”  
Kitxa looked at Kortokann and he nodded and left the room. Kitxa sat on the bed and Rex sat next to her.  
“You almost died, Dad.” Kitxa said looking at him earnestly.  
“Kitxa, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I can’t treat your condition.” She sniffed trying to stay strong, “I don’t know what to do.”  
Rex holds his daughter close to his chest as she tries not to cry, “Kitxa, No-one knows their time. Least of all a clone. I’ve been very fortunate to live as long as I have.”  
Kitxa looks at her father, holding his hand, “Dad, Please, stop taking risks with your life.”  
“I don’t take risks that aren’t necessary. I’m a soldier…”  
“Were a soldier…”  
“Always a soldier.” Rex said sternly, he then softened and held her close, “Kitxa, I never thought I’d have the chance to be a father, yet here you are. You’re beautiful, smart, and grown. You’re married now, carrying my grandbabes.” Rex placed his hand on her belly and smiled as he felt a flurry of tiny kicks, “I want to see them too. I’m going to be around as long as I can, but don’t ask me to be something I’m not. I know of no other way. I’ve tried.”  
Kitxa smiles halfheartedly patting her father’s hand on her belly.  
“Where is that husband of yours anyway?” Rex inquired.  
“Thanowhin hasn’t returned from Crondre yet. They were getting bacta replenishments and purchasing plantings to be able to produce more here. It’s been over two weeks. I’m worried.”  
Rex scratched his head, “I’ll go to the base and see what I can find out.”  
“You’ll do no such thing.” Snapped Kixta. “Captain Razer is tracking his route. He’ll find out where he is. You have to continue to get better.”  
“I’m fi-“  
“That is a medical order, Captain. You haven’t eaten solid food for days. Eat.” Said his determined daughter as she pushes the table of food in front of him.  
“I can’t eat all this.” Protested Rex as he waves a hand over the table.  
“Plo is coming with me until you eat.” Kitxa signals Plo to follow her, “I know you feed him.”  
The Megalupin obediently slinks off with Kixta looking forlornly at Rex, “Sorry, boy.”


	8. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex finds a way to leave the infirmary.

I gotta get out of here.   
Rex has done his best to be patient, but it was wearing thin fast. He was feeling rather restless and walking in different patterns within the spacious infirmary garden for the twelfth time wasn’t cutting it. Since his experience in the bacta tank, his overprotective doctors and family members decided to observe him a little longer.   
I suppose I’m lucky they let me keep my shoes.   
He had asked about Ahsoka, and found that she was called away to a listening post shortly after his bacta emersion as far as he knows she doesn’t know what happened and he preferred it that way. He doesn’t want to worry her.   
Rex smiled as he watched his small Megalupin, Plo, make a total fool out of himself playing with the sick children in the garden, plus taking any opportunity he could to snag some food.  
Kotorkann entered the garden with Rey who is walking with the aid of crutches. She sits at a bench putting the crutches at her side as a droid brings her lunch.   
“Well, they finally let you out of the building?”  
“Yeah, first time.” Smiled Rey as she took in a breath of fresh air.  
Rex sat next to Rey, “I understand you helped me. Thanks.”  
“It wasn’t much. I’m glad you’re alright.”  
“Yeah, I understand I freeked the entire infirmary. “ Rex smiled slightly under is beard, “Well, go big or go home.” Turning to Kortokann, “Right now, I’d rather go home.”  
“I’m not your doctor.” Smiled Kortokann as Rex sighed, folded his arms, and looked at garden gate.  
“Thinking of making a run for it?” Said Kitxa.  
“I think I can actually do it.” Rex threatened smiling.  
“Not alone you’re not.”  
“Kitxa…” Rex looked over at Rey . “Hey, you know, Rey hasn’t even been out of the infirmary. How you feelin’ kid. Ready for a trip?”  
“Yeah, anywhere would be great.” Rey agreed.  
“Now hold on...” Stated Kitxa.  
“Oh, it won’t take long. Go on a quick patrol.”  
“Sounds like a good outing” said Rey.  
Kotorkann shook his head in disapproval, “You say that now. The Captain’s patrols can last for days.”  
“I said, a quick patrol.” Rex reiterated, “We’ll be back before dusk. That should satisfy everyone.”  
Kitxa crossed her arms, first looking at Kotorkann who nods, then back at their patients. The doctor points at Rey, “Only if you make sure he eats.”  
Rey hands Rex half her sandwich. Rex smirked and ate his half in front of them. He gives Rey a tap on the shoulder, “Come on, before they change their mind.” Rex stood and started walking to the garden gate, “Sorry, kids, Plo has to work now.”  
“Bye, Plo!” say the children as the Megalupin gives each child a nuzzle before he follows Rex and Rey out of the garden.


	9. Megalupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Rey prepare for a colony tour but first, they have to stop at a stable for transportation.

Rey leans on the gate rail and smiles as she glimpses the new residents of the whelping pens at the Megalupin stables.

The Veterinarian instructs Rey and visiting children about the Megalupins, “Each Megalupin has its own coloring from plain black, grey, brown, or white. Others may have a rare mixture of colors and patterns but not until a few weeks after birth.”

Rey had heard of Megalupins but never saw any in the deserts of Jakku. They are a very large and hearty wolf creature commonly used for swift and quiet transport reserved for the military and law enforcement personal here on the Ahch-To colonies.

Rey snickers as she is told of the small Megalupins. Where these creatures are concerned, to Rey anyway, the term small Megalupin is deceiving since the smallest Rey has seen was the size of Plo, approximately four and a half feet tall at the withers.

Rex walks up to Rey with two riding Megalupins outfitted with their tack. He smiles at Rey’s preoccupation with the pups, and litely touches her shoulder to get her attention, “Thought you wanted to see the colony. But if you’d rather…”

“Oh, no. I just haven’t seen Megalupins this size before. They’re adorable.”

“You better come by in a couple of days.” Rex Motions over to a solitary pen at the other end of the stable where Plo stands with his nose to the gate door, “Plo’s mate is over there. We are breeding smaller Megalupins for security and therapy companions depending on their temperament.” Rex pats Plo’s head, “Come on boy, they’re not ready yet.” He turns to Rey and tilts his head toward the stable doors, “We better get going if we’re going to get back before dusk.”

“Here, I was told to be sure you get this.” Smiles Ray as she tosses Rex a package wrapped in wax paper.

Rex looked around the stable a little annoyed. He knew very well what it was. “When did you get this?” He grumbled as he opened the sandwich paper. 

“When you were in the tack room.” 

That was fast. Rex took a couple of bites to humor the sandwich maker, and put the rest in his saddle pack for later. Gregor.

Rex and Rey walk out of the stables with the large riding Megalupins. As the animals lay down to be mounted, Rey put her crutches on a sling attached to the saddle. Rex cupped his hands in an attempt to help Rey up, but found that she sprung and lifted herself up with the force, landing safely on the saddle. Rex raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and mounted his own Megalupin. They rode around the stables, by a track as children, around the age of seven, were riding Megalupin pups around the track racing each other. Within the circle of the race track, older children were training their own mounts of various species.

“You’ll see things are pretty busy around the colony. Everyone is preparing for the Founders festival in a couple of weeks. Maybe you’ll be able to attend.”

“I may have to leave as soon as my Master arrives. Did he say when he will come?”

“I haven’t heard anything of him as of yet. You’ve only been here a couple of days, and not fully healed. Be patient. Besides, too much solitary training is not good for anyone. If you’re up to it, we can train you in a few other disciplines. You haven’t started sparing yet have you?”


	10. Solus Suum Tal - United Beyond Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex shows Rey the colony

It was fantastic to finally to be free of the drudgery of the recovery rooms of the infirmary, even if it was for a little while. Rex had encouraged their doctors to let them go on a brief journey to show Rey the colony. Rey had seldom ridden living animals let alone a Megalupin. The huge animal was swift and silent as she followed Rex from the Megalupin stables through the forest up a small mountain to a seldom used scenic overlook.  
Rex stopped and pointed over the valley below, “This, is Solus Suum Tal, the Capitol of our Ahch-To colonies.”  
From their vantage point, most of the colony can be seen in the valley below, and the way it was designed, looked like the eight spoke Galactic Republic Emblem. The community park in the center with businesses, restaurants, workshops, and living quarters encircling it. Education, athletic fields, medical and military facilities radiating out from the center. Farther out beyond the main circle is farm land, transportation services, and military training grounds.  
“How long have you been here?” asked Rey  
“Twenty-five years.”  
Noticing how Rey was looking at him, Rex stroked his beard and smiled. “I shouldn’t be here, right?”  
“Well, I heard clones age very quickly. I haven’t seen any of you until I got here.”  
“It is true, the Kaminoans created us and had us go through accelerated growth. We knew if they could accelerate our ageing, there should be a way to slow it down. Just before the battle of Endor, a Fulcrum discovered a serum to slow the aging process. Many of us clones took it and now have a normal human life span. After the last war, we found Ahch-To and we decided to settle here and attempt to have a normal life.”  
“How many of you are there?”  
“At last Census…four hundred million. We have families now so we have divided our population across six colonies on six continents, to keep our presence small and not encroaching on the native residents of the planet. We have recruited our brothers who want to live here and thoroughly veted our residents to improve the colony and keep our location a secret.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I think you know why.” Rex said as he shifted his weight in the saddle, “Some of us prefer not to live within the colony walls. We’re not far from Gregor’s cabin. Come on.”

Rex coaxed his Megalupin onward and they traveled farther up the mountain around the other side away from the colony. Gregor’s cabin was so well hidden you wouldn’t know it was there unless you were looking for it. Next to the cabin is a workshop where he works on various machining projects. A nearby stream flows past the property where there is a large picnic area complete with tables, fire pit, and an outdoor kitchen. Scattered throughout the property are heavy gentle sounding wind chimes which sound when they are moved.  
As they approached, two, light grey, small Megalupins bounded out to greet them.  
“Rex!” Gregor bellowed as he hobbled out of his cabin with his leg in a brace, “I was wondering if I had to break into the infirmary to bust you out.”  
Rex dismounted and hugged his brother. “It might have come to that if I didn’t have Rey here to show around Solus Suum Tal. We have a time limit though, I promised that we’ll be back by dusk.”  
Rey dismounted and started walking about with her crutches. Gregor smiled and waved. “Good to see you two out and about.”  
“I didn’t have a chance to thank you for helping me on the beach…” said Rey gratefully.  
“Naw, that’s what we do. Livened up our afternoon.” Chuckled Gregor.  
“You ought to stop by the Megalupin stables.” Rex smiled, “New litters are arriving and they’ll need training.”  
“I’ll stop by to help, but, I wouldn’t replace Shaggy and Sparks here for the world. They’re my buds.” Laughed Gregor as he was swamped by his Megalupins and Plo joined in.  
Rex walked to the porch and sits on a chair, “Have you heard anything about Thanowyn? Has his freighter come in?”  
“Not yet. As of this morning, Captain Razer had nothing new to report.” Gregor walks in the cabin for a moment as Rex watches the Megalupins play and somberly thinks about what could have happened to his son-in-law. Gregor returns with a mug of caf.  
“Ah, you read my mind.” But before Rex could take a sip, Gregor also put a sandwich in front of him “Really?” Rex said indignantly. Gregor smiles and patted Rex’s shoulder. As Rex ate and enjoyed his caf, Rey walked around Gregor’s workshop where he makes replacement parts for their aging Republic equipment. Many of the projects are unfinished.  
“Do you need help here?”  
“Oh, no. I just get bored easily.” Said Gregor as he nonchalantly put a rag over a project, “Can’t rush greatness!”  
Gregor suddenly fell serious and silent looking to the skies to the west. Rex walked off the porch with his mug in his hand, looking in that direction as well.  
A sonic boom disrupted the peace of the mountain as a freighter veered away from them trailing heavy black smoke from one of its engines. A siren can be heard in the direction of the colony.  
“Rex!” Gregor reaches behind Rey, retrieving a rifle and tosses it to his brother. Rex catches it, slings it across his chest as he steps to his Megalupin. Rey’s ride comes to her and once she is seated she found herself on her way down the mountain.


	11. Freighter Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Rey witness a freighter crash and attempt to help.

The black billowing smoke was dissipating as Rex approached the freighter wreckage. The exceptional skills of the pilot had saved lives both on the freighter and on the ground as the ship was wrecked just three miles from the landing pad away from the colony.  
The freighters pilot, Captain Torin, was leading her crew away from the wreck as troopers arrived to fight the fire and medics were attending to the wounded.  
Rex and Rey dismounted their Megalupins and assisted with the wounded. Fortunately, there were only bruises, light burns, and smoke inhalation issues.  
“Torin. Torin, where is the rest of your crew?” asked Rex  
We….we were separated. She coughed. “Something called the First Order was slaughtering everyone with a ship at Crondre.”  
Cut continues, “Thanowyn and three other crew workers delayed them and allowed us to escape. Captain Torin had to take four hyper-jumps to make sure they didn’t follow us.”  
A caterpillar type, dismantler/assassin, droid tumbles from a cargo hold and attacks a trooper who was fighting the fire. Immediately over 100 smaller droids pop out of the main body scattering across the floors and walls of the ship searching for something and attacking anyone in the way.  
“It’s a Kriffin’ Piller droid infestation!” exclaims a Sergeant, “Blast it! Don’t let them escape!”  
Hearing the screams of the attacked trooper, Rex readies his blaster rifle, as three armed troopers entered the freighter and a flurry of blaster fire ensues. Rex fires and destroys the smaller droids as they try to escape.  
“Medic! We need a medic! Now!” Troopers yell from inside the freighter. Two medics enter the freighter.  
A Sergeant yells, “Check it. Make sure it’s not transmitting. Are there more?”  
Lieutenant Sardin commands, “Seal the area. No Droids or signals in or out till we know what’s here. Sweep the freighter.”  
Two more medics arrive with a couple of stretchers and enter the freighter and shortly come out with two troopers who were viciously attacked by the large Piller droid.  
“No.” Whispers Rex as he watches the medics pass him.  
“Who is it?” asks Rey  
“It’s Rhoic…Wolffe’s oldest son.”  
“This is mostly a dismantling droid.” Commented the Sergeant as he kicked the droid body, “Was it dismantling the freighter?  
“No. The freighter and the cargo wasn’t touched. “Said a Trooper.   
“Then what….”  
An old Imperial droid emerged from the undercarriage of the ship.  
“Imperial Droid! Blast it!”  
“No! Wait! Stand down!” Orders Rex, as he enters the scene.  
“Captain! You have a death wish? You have no armor. Stand back!”  
Rex waves off the trooper and cautiously approaches the droid, “Chopper?”  
The Imperial droid hurled a flurry of insults and showed an old recording of a boy shooting two Stormtroopers unconscious.  
Rex put his hands on his hips and huffed, “Yeah that can only be you. What in blazes are you doing in a Mandalorian freighter?”  
The droid jostles about spinning its head at him.  
“Top secret, huh.” Noticing the droid was opening a hatch on the top of its head where an antenna would emerge, Rex placed his fingers on top of it to prevent the antenna from activating. “Sorry, droid. This location is secret. You can’t transmit here.”  
The droid bounces up and down and sputters urgently.  
“I’ll outlive you, old bucket.” Rex retorted and gave the droid a tap on the head, “Listen. I just saved your servos. I’d appreciate it if you share with us any information you can and what happened to the freighters crew on Condre. Go with Lieutenant Sardin. She’ll get you back on track. Give General Syndulla my regards when you see her.” Rex turns to address the Trooper, “Lieutenant, this droid is the property of General Syndulla. Treat it with respect. Keep it dark until you release it to continue its mission.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Good luck, bucket.” Rex mutters, smiling slightly as he watched the droid follow the Lieutenant still hurling insults.


	12. Restriction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex suffers an old wound.

As Chopper was taken by the Lieutenant to continue with his mission, Rex and Rey walked along with Cut examining the cargo and ship damage.

“Thanowyn was in a hurry to get us loaded. Now I know why.” Said Cut.

“What’s that?”

“He said there was additional cargo to be sent to the Republic. Seems that’s what that droid was for.”

Rex nodded in agreement and frowned at the very thought, Force, how will I tell Kitxa. “Is Thanowyn dead? “

“I don’t know. I didn’t see him fall. He was running toward some loading cranes when we tried to pick him up, but the blaster fire was too intense.”

There’s still a chance. Rex stroked his beard.

Captain Razer approached them as they were walking out of the freighter. “Captain, we have protocols. Cut has to be debriefed.” 

“Yes, of course. Sorry for holding you up.” Rex turns to Rey, “Why don’t you go back to the infirmary. I’ll see what happened here.”

Rey nodded and started to walk back to the Megalupins.

“I’m sorry Sir, you are currently restricted from the base until further notice.” Said the Captain.

“What!” Rex demanded, “I’ve been restricted? By whom.”

Captain Razer stood a little straighter. “By your doctors, Sir.”

“Kriff, it’s not like I’m chargin’ into…” Rex glowered at the Captain, then stood a moment with his hands on his hips facing the freighter. “Alright, Captain. I understand. Please, keep me informed.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Rex and Rey mount their Megalupins and continue on their tour. “I’ll show you the library, since it’s on the way. I may be restricted, but there’s no reason to restrict research.”

“You have reason to think the First Order is going to mount another attack, so soon?”

“No doubt.”

“But, Star Killer Base is destroyed.”

“We have listening posts throughout this sector. How do you think we found you so fast.” Rex shifted uncomfortably in his saddle, “Hold on. I have a cramp.” Complained Rex, “Let me walk if off.” He stiffly dismounted his ride and limped along side as Rey rode. Plo walked dutifully nearby. “The only reason you’re here, is that we recognized the Millennium Falcon.”

“Then you knew I was coming?”

“Only that the ship was in the area. If it were any other, we would have lead you away and you would have never found us. We found out later that you had the map.”

“You know what happened to Captain Solo?”

“Well, when we saw the Wookie without him, we figured something was up.” Rex winced while trying to stretch out the pain.

“Did you know him?”

“Actually, I trained him.” Rex chuckled, “Tried to anyway. He was a stubborn scoundrel. We briefly served together on Endor.”

“Rex.”

“Yeah?”

“Rex, you side. You’re bleeding.”

Rex placed his hand at his hip and noticed the blood.

“That’s new.” He said as an old, all too familiar pain radiated from his hip to his right leg. He leans against Plo as they take a few steps to the large Megalupin that laid down to be mounted.

“We should go back to the infirmary.” Said Rey.

Rex turns to face Rey, a little too quickly, the pain was getting worse, creeping up his back to his shoulder blades, “No! If Kitxa see me like this, she’ll never let me out of there.” He winces, and clenches his teeth briefly, “We’re going to Gregor’s.”

Rey nodded and turned her mount around.

Rex tried to mount his Megalupin, but his hip had made it painful and difficult. He leaned against his mount and steeled himself to try again until he felt himself being lifted by an invisible force and gently placed in the saddle.

“Woah!” He exclaimed and caught his breath from a slight anxiety attack as he leaned into the saddle. At least he wasn’t thrown from any tall buildings. “Rey! Warn me before you do that!”

Ahsoka would have gotten a kick out of that. He thought.

He smiled briefly but winced as he firmly pressed his fist at his side as they rode, “Plo. Get Kit.” The small Megalupin departed immediately as Rey and Rex continue to Gregor’s cabin.

Rex was barely hanging onto the saddle as they approached the cabin. Gregor emerged from his workshop to help. 

“Rex, I’ll help you down now.” Rey explained.

Rex wearily acknowledged with a nod as he felt himself slipping off the saddle. Gregor helped Rex walk into the cabin and set him in a wooden chair as he retrieved water and clean towels.

Gregor peeled off Rex’s shirt and tossed it on the ground. “When did this happen?” Gregor asked as he soaked a towel and wiped at the wound.

Rex stiffened as he placed his forehead on his folded arms on the back of the chair, “It just - opened up on me.” He groaned.

Kitxa’s concerned voice came across Rex’s com. “Dad, where are you? It’s getting dark and you said…

“Hey, Kitxa!” piped up Gregor.

“Gregor?”

“Who else? Look, Rex and Rey are staying with me tonight. I have a new dish for them to try out for the Founders Festival. “

“Yeah, sorry Kitxa. Time just got away from us.” Rex said as cheerfully as he could hoping his pain didn’t show in his voice.

“Well, alright. I want you here in the morning, therapy is waiting for both of you.”

“Sure thing, Doctor. See you then.” When Rex was sure the com was off, he leaned heavily against the back of the chair, “Oh.” He complained as he jolted from Gregor’s clumsy attempt at first aid.

Rex soon heard the welcome sound of a speeder bike outside and shortly an old clone medic entered the cabin with Plo close behind. 

The old medic was a slim, fit clone easily in his eighties. He was slightly shorter than Gregor, and sported a short neatly trimmed hair style and a pure white mustache to match. 

“To the couch. Now.” He ordered as he placed his medical bag on the floor. Rex groaned in protest as Gregor and Rey helped him lay belly down on the couch. Rey grabbed a pillow for Rex’s head. He balled it up and put his arm underneath it.

“Force, Rex. It looks worse than when you first got it.” Said the medic as he examined his friend, he gave him a quick shot, then proceeded to wipe at the wound, and shaking a spray can.

“Feels just as bad too.” Rex buried his face into the pillow and screamed in pain as the spray was applied.

“So, how’s my name sake?” The medic asked as he checked his patient’s eyes and wiped sweat from his brow.

“Ah, she’s beautiful, Kit. Goin’ on twenty-five weeks now.” Smiled Rex sleepily, “She’s so big, I - I tell her the twins got Ka – Kaminoin acce - celera….” Rex trails off closing his eyes. 

“Well, it won’t be very long then, huh Gramps.”

Rex smiles as he eases to sleep. 

The medic fished in his bag and retrieved a container, promptly opened it, and rolled out a long sheet of gelatin material. Seeing Rey’s questioning gaze, the medic explained, “It’s a bacta infused artificial skin. It will dissolve into the body leaving nothing. However, in his case, the scar will remain. It always has.”

By this time, Rex was sleeping soundly and jolted only slightly as the medic applied the artificial skin. He frowned as he had to open another container to apply another strip. When the procedure was over, the medic cleaned up and sat in a comfortable chair facing his patient.

Gregor took the bloody clothes and towels and set them to wash, then he returned with a couple of mugs of broth and gave one to each.

“You’re welcome to stay. It’s late.” He said as he provided some pillows and blankets.

“Thanks, Gregor.” Smiled the old medic as he placed a pillow at the small of his back, then sipped at the broth. “So…you’re the young lady I’ve been hearing so much about.” Gregor unfolds a blanket and covers Kit’s lap. The old medic nodded his thanks.

Rey shrugged, “I guess word has gotten around.”

“Only to those who need to know.” Yawned the medic, “How are you feeling? An Edsike’s poison is – “

“No joke.” Rey completed with him. The old medic chuckled as he took another sip from the mug.

“It still hurts, but it feels better every day. I’m more tired than I should be I think.”

“Well, that’ll do it to you.”

Gregor returned with a sleeping cot and set it out for Rey. She was perfectly comfortable enough to sleep on the floor, but she didn’t want to refuse the kindness.

“These two have therapy in the morning. I gotta get them um’ under way or I’ll be in trouble with Kitxa.” Said Gregor.

“Yeah, surely don’t want that.” Chuckled the medic. “Night all.”

Gregor covered Rex with a lite blanket and turned off the lights for the night.


	13. The Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mandalorian prisoner undergoes interrogation.

The black interrogator droid hovers back and forth in front of its subject. The Mandalorian medic kneels in the stark, cold cell with his arms outstretched tethered to energy restraints attached to the dark grey walls.   
The thunderous monotone pulse of the star destroyer’s engines pounds in his brain, drugs blurring his vison, he barely knows if he is awake or dreaming a nightmare.   
“Break is over.” Says a cold, smug voice of the droid’s human counterpart.  
The prisoner screams as he immediately feels his shoulder muscles rip as his arms are being lifted above his head dragging the rest of his body up toward the ceiling forcing him in a standing position.  
The interrogator looks into Thanowyn thoughts…images of lush green landscapes, clear waters, Republic starships, AT-AT’s, speeders of various kinds, Megalupins, a togruta female with large golden brown eyes.  
“Where are you from…Dxun? ... Naboo? … Mandalor?”  
“I’m Thanowyn Gaht, a medic on the freighter, Sidgel.”  
The interrogator studies his face, “You’re Mandalorian. What house are you from?”  
“I have no house. I’m told, I’m a bastard child of a traitor.” He mutters hoarsely, “No house would claim me.”  
“You’re too well trained for a Mandalorian bastard.”  
“I was born on Yavin 4 during the great battle. I was adopted and raised there.”   
“Who did claim you…Thanowyn Gaht.”  
Another image is pulled from the prisoner’s mind, a Twi’lek pilot, a baby’s hand grabs the nose of an old clone commando.  
“I’m Thanowyn Gaht, a medic on the freighter, Sidgel.”  
“There is something else, Gaht. What aren’t you telling me?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“What was your freighter transporting?”  
“Medical supplies.”  
“That’s all?”  
“Yes, Sir.” The prisoner nods his confirmation, “Just medical supplies for the smaller clinics in the Krant System.”   
“You have specialized training, Thanowyn Gaht. Something familiar…something, Kaminoan…clone training perhaps?”  
“Clones? Aren’t they all dead by now?”  
“I suspect you know.”  
“We had his DNA tested. He is Mandalorian. There is no Kaminoan influence.” Said the interrogation droid.  
“Keep him here. Lower the temperature 20 degrees and cut his food ration. If he does have the training I suspect, he will destroy himself before giving up information.”  
Once his interrogators leave the cell, his restraints were released and he lay on the ground shivering in the cold, his breath billowing out of his mouth in a white wisps of vapor. He painfully curls up in a ball rubbing his chest as best he could with his damaged arms and hands.  
‘Kitxa, my love, I will find my way to you. I promise.’ He meditates to try and escape his pain.


	14. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey experiences some of Gregor's troubled mind.

After a few hours of rest Rey was awoken by sharp bursts of intelligible, frantic yelling coming from Gregors room. She sat up in her cot listening. Rex was sleeping soundly on the couch, his back slowly healing, not looking nearly as bad as before. Kit, the old Medic, was sleeping silently in his chair, raising an eyebrow as Rey was certain that he heard the commotion from Gregor’s room, but he returned to his sleep. Soon she heard the concerned whimpers of Gregors megalupins. Even Plo perked up his ears and looked in the direction of the sounds. Then as quickly as it began, all was silent again. She lay back down and closed her eyes. Shortly, she felt a slight breeze. She half opened her eyes and noticed Gregor as he silently passed. For being one of the largest, most overweight clones she had met, Gregor was as silent and agile as a lothcat as he passed by the maze of cot and simple furniture in the small cabin. He stopped briefly over Rex, as he picked up the fallen blanket from the floor, and carefully covered his brother before he continued out the front door of the cabin.

Rey closed her eyes and practiced her observation through the force. Gregor walked to his workshop and retrieved a fishing rod and from there went to the stream to cast a fishing line. His megalupins stayed a respectful distance away observing him. Gregor skillfully cast his line over and over again, a smooth, calming, repetitive motion along with the sounds of the lite ringing of the nearby wind chimes, Rey could feel, calmed a troubled mind. She could see Gregor pause in mid cast as he tilted his head as if he heard something. ‘I don’t sleep much, kiddo.’ Came a thought Rey was stunned to hear through the force. Is Gregor force sensitive? Rey tried to pull her consciousness away as she was now certain that she was invading his privacy, but somehow she felt even more drawn in. She could hear terrified screams of the injured and dying, spraying laser blasts, the mechanical repetitive pulse of droid movement, and then sporadic purposeful laser fire as the droids dispatched any survivors. The sound of lightsaber movement, and blood… so much blood. She could feel herself running, yet she was not herself. Was she experiencing what Gregor experienced? Running, firing, tripping, rolling, dodging, checking…checking…checking for life. Sharp pain in the brain, then silence. Mechanical marching, coming closer and closer, louder and louder…suddenly as if a safe door was closed shut, Rey felt herself jerked away from this experience and she awoke breathless in her cot. She could see through the window that Gregor continued to calmly cast his line as if nothing had happened. Did it? Rey lay back down to her cot and finished the night in a troubled sleep.

Rey awoke to the smell of fish frying as everyone had been awoken by Gregor’s cooking.

“Well, about time you woke up.” Smiled Gregor as he slid some fish onto a plate. “Get ready to get goin’ before the Doc becomes suspicious.”

Kit was laying another strip of artificial skin on Rex’s healing back as she used her crutches and walked to the table and began to eat the provided breakfast. 

“It’s very good.” Rey said between bites as she ate hungrily, “Thank you.”

“Gregor is one of the best chefs around.” Mentioned Kit.

“Aww, you’re just sayin’ that.” Gregor replied, laying on his bashfulness a little thick.

“Alright. I take it back.”

“Well, I can cook better than you.” Smirked Gregor as he limped around the table to set another plate.

“That’s for sure.” Rex chuckled. Kit gently patted Rex’s shoulder to let him know he was finished, as Rex unfolded his shirt.

Kit pointed at a tin on a side table, “There’s a salve for your back. That should be all you need for now.”

“Thanks, Kit.” Yawns Rex as he stiffly stretched, “Feels better already.”

“I suppose the Sith energy is opening your wound again.” Remarked Rey matter-of-factly.

The silence in the cabin was palpable as all of her companions stared at her with concern.

“When did you learn this?” Demanded Rex as he stood and pulled on his clean shirt, “Did Skywalker tell you?”

“No…at the bacta.” Rey spoke carefully.

The profound disappointment reflected in Rex’s eyes was immediate and she felt ashamed. To think that Rey got this information from him during a moment of weakness deeply disturbed him.

“Rey, do us both a favor and stay out of my head.” Rex said sternly as he snatched up the salve can.

“It was unintentional, Rex. I’m sorry.”

Rex paused a beat in the doorway, then marched out of the cabin to ready the Megalupins.

Rey wanted to explain that it was a force vision, an impression of time, not a forceful extraction of information. But his saddened expression told her, this was not the time to try and explain.

Gregor sadly shook his head and folded a napkin around a fish sandwich. “Here. Make sure he eats this.” He hands it to her as she redies her crutches and follows Rex out the door.

Rex stared into the distance as the two rode in silence for some time. 

“Come on Rex. I said, I was sorry.” Implored Rey with unease, “Please, eat.”

“How much do you know?” Rex muttered quietly.

“I know he hurt you. Badly.” Rey said softly. 

‘He did that. In more ways than one.’ Thought Rex as he clenched his teeth.

“He was overpowered by Sith knowledge and thirst to inflect pain to gain power.” Rey waited a moment checking for a reaction from Rex. “I also know that he is remorseful. That he wishes that it didn’t happen.”

Rex huffed, “That’s Ahsoka, talking.”

“It’s the truth.” Said Rey as she held out the sandwich to him.

Rex sighed and accepted it, and ate slowly as they rode. 

“It happened a long time ago. But, it’s still hard.” Frowned Rex as he looked down the trail. “Listen. If the doctors agree, and you feel up to it, I can arrange for you to train with some trooper cadets. You can always learn something new. I’m sure they can learn something from you as well.”

“Yes, Rex. I appreciate it.”

Rex nodded, and his expression softened, “It’s alright, kid. I understand. More than you know.”


	15. Daughter Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex encourages his daughter to come home.

Ray went ahead to her therapy appointment as Rex returned the Megalupins to the stables. Plo’s mate had delivered her pups and Rex excused his companion to meet his new family.

Rex stealthily entered the infirmary as well as he could, relieved that there was no one there to fuss over him as he made his way to the private section of the ward and entered a private room where Wolffe is sitting with his wounded son.

“Come on boy, wake up.” He said as gently as Wolffe could manage, “Your baby girl wants to see you but, your Ma won’t let Jenra come till you wake up.”

“Wake up.” He whispers, pleadingly, as he puts his hand on his son’s bandaged arm. Wolffe runs his hand through his white hair to the back of his neck looking up as Rex enters the room. He stands angrily to confront him. “Rex, where have you been? May and I had to learn about Rhoic by his commanding officer.” He angrily pushed his brother in the shoulder after every word backing him toward the door, “Where…were….you!” Wolffe growled. 

Slamming his back into the doorframe, Rex yelps in pain and leans his shoulder against the wall.

“Rex…I’m sorry.” Said Wolffe as his concern for his brother overcame his anger.

Rex wheezed and stumbled to the open window placing one hand on his hip and leaning heavily on the window sill with the other.

“Rex…”

“Is there something wrong?” Asked a droid.

Rex straightened still facing the window.

“No, it’s just a bit hot is all. Can the temp be adjusted a bit?” Wolffe asked wiping his brow.

“Yes, Commander. Right away.” The droid leaves.

“What happened?” Asked Wolffe as the droid left.

Rex wiped tears from his eyes as he turned to face his brother.

“My back wound opened up.”

“How can that happen?”

Rex shrugged, “I’m fine.”

“The hell you are.”

Rex gave his brother a stern stare, “How is Rhoic?”

“Well it’s a good thing he had armor. Otherwise it would have cut him in half.” Wolffe returned to his chair where he sat to hold his son’s hand, “It almost did anyway.” He muttered.

“What about the bacta shipment we just received. “

“It’s being tested to make sure it wasn’t tampered with considering there were undocumented droids on board.” Frowned Wolffe, “Kitxa said the results should be ready in a few more hours.”

Rex patted his brother’s shoulder, “I’ll check on it. He’ll be alright, Wolffe.”

Wolffe sighed, “Sorry about before, Rex.”

“I deserved it. I should have called.”

Rex walked into the reading room where Kitxa was checking a medical scan. She reached for a data tablet but, it slid off the counter and clattered to the floor.

“Oh.” She sighed dejectedly as she as she started to move her pregnant body to pick it up. Out of frustration she was about to call for a Droid but, noticed her father as he entered.

“Here, I’ll get it.” Chuckled Rex as he bent stiffly to retrieve the data pad. He winced slightly as Kitxa touched his back. He smiled as he stood and held the data pad out to her.

“Thanks.” She took the data pad and put it back on the counter, “So far the bacta and seeds from the freighter shipment seem to be uncontaminated. I’m still waiting on four more tests before Doctor Phann will clear it for use.”

“You look tired.” Rex observed.

“Yeah,” Kitxa yawns, holding her belly with both hands, “The boys have been very active lately, and…” She fell sadly silent.

Rex embraced his daughter, “Cut said Thanowyn distracted the First Order to let the Sidgel escape.” He kissed her forehead, “We’ll find him, Sweetheart.”

Kitxa nodded, and sat in her chair, then looking critically at her father, “Dad, what’s wrong.” She grabbed Rex’s hand so he would face her, “You’re awfully pale.” Rex gave her hand a little squeeze.

“I guess I over did it yesterday. I just need to rest.”

“I’ll have your room prepared.” She said as she reached for the com.

“Kitxa, I’ll rest at home.” Rex reassured her, “You know…why don’t you come with me? You’re working too hard and worried about Thanowyn, now Rhoic. It can’t be good for the babes.”

“I agree with the Captain.” Said Doctor Phann as he entered the room, “I have everything under control here. As of now, you’re officially on leave.”

“But…but…Eric, I’m not even close…” Kitxa stood grabbing the data pad and scrolling through pages.

“Go home. Take care of your father.” The older doctor smiles good-naturedly, taking the pad from her, “The old man is a menace here anyway.”

Rex smiled cleverly as he wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulders and gave her a hug.

Doctor Phan took his colleagues hand and gently pulled her toward the door, “The next time I see you here, you better be birthing those twins.” He lightly scolded.

Kitxa sighed, “Alright, alright, you two are impossible.” She puts the data pad on the table.

“Doctor! Nurse! Somebody!” Doctor Phann, Rex, and Kitxa hurried to Rhoic’s room.

“He’s awake!” Wolffe exclaims, “Rhoic, ya hear me son?”

“Yeah, pa, nothin’ wrong with my hearin’… Ow.” Winced the trooper as he raised his hand to his forehead. Looking at Kitxa he remarked, “FORCE! How long have I been out?”

Everyone started to laugh at his confusion.

Kitxa laughed, “You haven’t seen me for a few months. Believe me you have only been here a day and a half.”

“Oh,” Rhoic sighed with relief, “I thought I was in a coma there.” Looking at his cousin’s condition, “Is there Kaminoan -“

“OH, for FORCE SAKE! There is no acceleration!” Kitxa exclaims as the room erupts in laughter.

“They’re just big boys.” Kitxa chuckles as she begins to test Rhoic’s reflexes running a stylus along the soles of his feet.

“AH-HEM!” Doctor Phann coughed, Kitxa winced turning to her friend, “Alright. Let’s go dad. I’ll visit later Rhoic.”

Rhoic nodded weakly as he laid back closing his eyes.

“I should go home. Get some clothes.” Said Kitxa as she left the infirmary with her father.

Rex smiled, “It’s alright Kitxa, your mum purchased some clothes for you as a gift for later on in your pregnancy. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you had them now.”

“What are you saying? That I’m that FAT?”

Rex tried not to grin. 

Kitxa sighed pulling lightly at the slightly tight shirt she was wearing, “Well, I’m only going to get bigger.” She admitted, “Let’s go.”


	16. Settle In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and daughter go home.

Rex offered his arm and his daughter accepted as they walked from the infirmary toward her childhood home at the other side of town near the base. It was a lovely day. Not a cloud in the sky as they walked the peaceful streets of Solus Suum Tal.  
They have made this walk several times, even much further she remembered as she was growing up. ‘No need for transportation when you have two good legs.’ He would say. Kitxa smiled at the memory, then her mood slowly turned to concern as she noticed that her father was tiring more easily now. She could feel a slight hitch in his step as they walked, and she made the excuse to pause at some storefronts to look at some displays to let him rest a little before they continued.   
“Oh, look.” She said pointing to a small café. “That’s new. Let’s eat there. I’m famished.”  
“But, we’re nearly home.” Rex complained.  
“I don’t feel much like cooking. Do you?”  
Rex stood a moment and wearily agreed, the fatigue in his voice was evident, “Not really.” He smiled craftily, “Well, you are eating for three after all.”  
“And don’t you forget it, gramps.” She teased as she squeezed his arm, “Let’s go.”  
Kitxa cherished this time with her father. It had been a couple of years since they had a chance to be alone together since she had been busy with her work and new life as a wife and soon to be mother. Rex had been exceptionally busy her entire life, but he always found time for her. But now, especially over the past year, Rex had slowly relinquished some of his captaincy duties to his second in command, Razer. She hadn’t noticed until recently how old he had become. His strange illness was beginning to take its toll. This was partially why she wanted to become a doctor. What is causing his pain? Why can’t it be alleviated? He barely ever took drugs and the few that he did take, he stopped because he said that it made him tired. The therapy helps only a little. Why does this keep happening?   
She pushed those troubling thoughts aside and enjoyed the present. They had a wonderful time talking about the near future. Who was coming to the next family gathering? Should she birth at the infirmary, or at home. Should the children be encouraged in medicine, engineering, farming, or art? Kitxa noticed that he did not seem to encourage a soldier’s life, but she understood. While many clones remained active as military instructors, few clones at Solus Suum Tal encouraged their own children to enter the soldier’s career however, they all encouraged self-defense, self-reliance, and marksmanship skills as a basic right of passage for all youngsters.   
They carefully avoiding the obvious concern for Kitxa’s husband. There was nothing either of them could do but wait. Kitxa did feel satisfied that Rex was eating quite well with her present. His color began to return and his mood improved by the time they settled their bill and continued on their walk home. 

As they reached the simple one story home they noticed Plo sitting joyfully on the porch waiting for them.  
“The pups too much for you already, Plo?” Rex laughed as he patted the small megalupin’s head.  
The house was just as she remembered it. Simple, comfortable, a minimalist lifestyle. A computer/holo table in the corner, a couch, a lounge chair and one rocking chair. A book shelf with an assortment of tablets and paper books. Only a few hearty plants decorated the room since they were almost impossible to kill, it was the only other living thing in the house besides themselves and Plo. A holochess table was in the other corner of the living room. Rotating Holo pictures were on the walls, from her parent’s adventures with family and friends. On a small table near the door sat Rex’s trooper helmet. It hardly left that spot unless he accompanied his brothers on their excursions which became fewer and fewer.   
Rex kissed his daughters cheek, “Welcome home. There are a few things in your old room. Settle in.”  
Kitxa went down the short hallway and entered her old room. It was pretty much how she left it. Just a new paint job and more guest friendly. She opened the dresser and found some bath towels and a couple of boxes wrapped in brightly colored paper. Kitxa sat on her bed and opened them up finding some much needed maternity clothes at the proper size. She smiled thoroughly amused. The timing was perfect, “Thanks, mom.” She took her time to clean up and changed into her new attire. “Well, boys, now we all have room to grow.” She laughed as she rubbed her belly and started on her way to the living room.  
It had been over a week since Rex was submerged in the bacta and he hasn’t seen nor heard from his wife since. When he inquired at the infirmary, they said she was at a listening station and Rex understood that she was, therefore, on a mission and unavailable.   
Finally, he decided to use their specialized scrambled channel and attempted a simple audio transmission.   
“Hey, it’s me. Where are you ‘Soka? I’m starting to get worried. Come home cayre, I miss you. Love you.” He sadly ended the transmission lightly leaning on the computer table. He picked up a data pad and turned, now noticing his daughter behind him. He smiled half-heartedly and shrugged. “She’ll be home soon.” He sighed as he limped slightly and sat heavily in his favorite chair. Wincing only slightly adjusting himself so he didn’t lean directly on his back injury, he began to read his tablet.  
Kitxa entered the kitchen and made tea for herself and caf for her father. The smell didn’t agree with her now a days but she wasn’t going to deprive him of his guilty pleasure in his own house. She stood in front of him as he was studying the tablet.  
“Dad.”  
“Hmm? Oh, Thanks.” Rex smiled as he accepted the caf.  
“I thought you were going to rest.” Kitxa mentioned as she gently took his tablet and checked its contents.  
“I am resting.” He protested.   
“Mapping charts. Really?” She closed the leather covering around the tablet, “Planning on going somewhere?”  
“Uh…”  
“I thought you said that Razer had it under control.”  
“Well, it doesn’t hurt to have fresh eyes….ok, old eyes check the info for another perspective.”  
Kitxa rolls over the holochess table in front of him and sits opposite in the rocking chair.   
“We haven’t played in over a year. Ready for a rematch?”  
“Three against one.” Rex Smiles “Not sure I like those odds.”  
“Better get used to it.” She smiled patting her belly, “Your move, grandpa.”  
They had only played one game, and Rex was feeling rather sleepy as he waited for his daughter to make her move on the board. She merely sat rocking calmly in the rocking chair humming a Togruta lullaby as she tried to calm the movement of the babes in her belly. Rex smiled slightly as he took some deep breaths and slowly fell asleep in his chair.  
“There are many ways to find victory.” She whispers as she kisses her father’s forehead and covers him with blanket.

Ahsoka silently entered their home late in the evening, finding her husband in his chair she carefully approached and touched his arm.  
“Cayre…” she whispered calmly.  
Rex stirred slightly, his eyes still closed, “Hmmm?”  
“Cayre, I’m home.” She repeated softly as she stroked his cheek.  
“’Soka?” Rex yawned sleepily, “Hi, Cayre.” Rex now realized he fell asleep in his chair. He frowned briefly at this realization. He never does that.  
“Come to bed.” Ahsoka urged. Rex turned the blanket aside and stiffly stood.  
“Force, I missed you.” He said lovingly as they kissed.  
“I missed you too.” She said quietly as they embraced, and she started to lead him to their room.  
“Kitxa is home. I thought she should be with us since Thanowyn is missing. Have you heard anything?” Rex asked quietly.  
Ahsoka stops and turns into her husband’s comforting embrace, “A Fulcrum says a few prisoners have been transferred to a Stardestroyer. We don’t know if he is among them.” Ahsoka snuggles into her husband’s chest. “Cayre, these starships are larger, and deadlier than anything we have ever seen. The First Order is growing from the remanence of the Imperial Empire.” She whispers sadly, “It’s starting again.” Rex kissed his cayre and they began to walk again.  
Ahsoka stopped him at Kitxa’s room smiling. “She still sleeps with the door open.” She whispers amused as they silently watched their daughter sleeping peacefully.   
Rex chuckled quietly, “Wait till the little ‘uns are born and running around. That’ll stop quick.”   
Rex stiffly sat on the edge of the bed as Ahsoka readied herself for bed.   
“’Soka…”  
“Yes, Cayre?”  
“I - I could use some help…”He complained as he stiffly removed his shirt.  
“Oh, Cayre…”Ahsoka whispered as she examined her husband’s back. It was raw and bleeding slightly in places.   
“Kit gave me some salve, there.” He said weakly as he pointed to the can on the dresser. “It opened up a couple of days ago. It’s not nearly as bad as it was, really.” He yawned as he lay belly down on the bed.  
“Did you think about talking to Luke?” Ahsoka asked as she gently washed his back and began to apply the salve. “Rex?”  
Rex did not want to continue this conversation tonight. He simply closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	17. The Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe tries to convince Rex to speak with Skywalker

It has been a couple of days since Ahsoka’s return, and home life was turning to normal all except they were still missing their daughter’s husband. Rex had gotten word from his second in command, Razer that a contingent of undercover ARC’s were assigned to extract prisoners from a Stardestroyer. It is unknown if Kitxa’s husband was among them, but they are hopeful. Ahsoka and Kitxa have decided to go shopping for baby clothes, an assignment Rex was more than happy to be excused from.   
Rex was sitting on a bench looking over a ball field with a duffle bag at his side and wood shavings on the ground around him. He was napping quite peacefully until he felt a tapping at his foot.   
“Is he dead?” Said a young child’s voice.  
“Don’t know…poke him again.” Said another.  
Rex felt another tap at his foot.  
“Well, is he?”  
“Not yet. “ Said the old Captain as he opened his eyes and sat up straight. The children screamed and jumped back. Three of the younger children ran away and the oldest stood frozen, wide eyed.   
“S-Sorry Captain.” The child stammered, as he turned and ran into Wolffe who placed a large hand on the youngsters shoulder.  
“Is he bothering you?” Wolffe scowled, as the child gulped waiting for some form of horribly, severe punishment.  
“Oh, no. Just a concerned citizen. All is good, Mister….”  
“Lindel, Sir.” The youngster squeaked.  
“Lindel…You know, you’ll make more goals if you put more top spin to your kick.”  
The youngster beams, surprised at being noticed on the field. “Yes, Sir. Thank you.”  
Rex dismisses the child with a nod. Wolffe releases him with an amused huff and sits next to his brother. “Terrorizing kids, a new hobby?” Wolffe smirked.   
“Only when they wake me.” Rex chuckled as he retrieved his knife from his pocket and examined the carving he had been working on.  
“Is that a porg?”  
Rex looks at Wolffe a little annoyed. “Well…it was going to be a convoree. Jenra still likes them doesn’t she?”  
“Rex, she’s three. She’ll love anything you make her.”  
“I just want to do the best I can is all.” Rex stretches his stiff fingers around the piece of wood. “Seriously, she still likes convorees, right?”  
“Yes, Rex. She’s crazy about them.”  
“Too bad.” Rex sighed, “Porgs are easier to carve.”  
Wolffe slaps his brother’s knee, “Take a break. Come to the range with me. Gregor made me a new scope and I’m itch’ in to try it out.” Wolffe pulls the scope from his range bag and hands it to Rex. “Think’in of using it for competition.”   
Rex examines the scope, “Nice! Is it regulation?”  
“Hey, anything to keep ahead of the young un’s.” Noticing his brothers disapproving stare, Wolffe rolls his eyes, “Yes. I did check, spoiler. Come on. I reserved the range for us.”  
“Sure.” Rex agreed as he put away his project. “I thought it was a little quiet over there.”  
“Gotta stay in practice.”  
Plo bounded ahead of them as the brothers take turns tossing a failed carving for the Megalupin to fetch.  
“How is the kid doing?” Wolffe asks as he takes the carving from Plo and tosses it ahead of them.  
“The doctor says the poison is still in her system. Taking some time working its way out. Her therapy is better though. We went for a ride a few days ago. She’ll be alright in time.”  
“He’ll come for her you know.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You going to talk to him?”  
Rex fell silent for a time, “I don’t know.”  
They arrived at the range and Wolffe attached the scope to his rifle as Rex loaded the magazines with a little difficulty. “You’re bag is over there.” Said Wolffe.  
Rex smiled sadly as he opened the bag and removed his blasters. “Been a while.”   
Wolffe shot a few rounds, adjusting the scope a couple of times, then trying again. Finally he was rewarded with a metal ping as he hit his target. “Yes!” Encouraged, Wolffe emptied the rest of the magazine on several targets.  
Rex loaded his blasters and he attempted to use them, one in each hand as was his custom. He missed occasionally, and the pain in his hands didn’t help any. Finally he attempted to fire with both hands on one blaster with worse results.   
“Not competing this year anyway.” Sadly he unloaded his blasters and put them back in the bag. “Feel like a Kriff’n first year cadet.”  
“Sorry, Rex.”  
Rex smiled briefly and patted Wolffe’s shoulder, then leans against the table in front of him.  
“You alright?”  
“Huh? I’m fine.” Rex sits heavily on a bench.  
“You have to talk to him.” Wolffe insisted as he laid down his rifle.  
“Not you too.” Complained Rex as he passes hand over his eyes.  
“Ahsoka trusts him. Why don’t you?”  
“He turned on us, Wolffe.”  
“That’s was years ago.”  
Rex grabbed Wolffe by the shoulder and shook him gently, “He killed my babe, Wolffe. He hurt Ahsoka and killed an innocent.” Rex angrily wiped a tear from his eye, “Murdering innocents like his father.” The bitterness in his voice was most evident, “We were lucky there was only one that day. Not hundreds or thousands.”  
Wolffe nodded with understanding, “This affliction should have been mine, Rex. To see you suffer like this –“  
His brother cupped his neck in his hand and they touched foreheads. “I wouldn’t wish this on anyone, least if all you.”  
Wolffe pulled away sadly, “You’re stubbornness will get you killed, old man.”  
“I don’t plan to join the Force anytime soon.” Rex grumbled sternly, “I want to live Wolffe, but will he change me?” he took a deep breath, “Will I still be myself?” Rex stood with some difficulty and took a few clumsy steps. He leans against a support beam striking it with his forearm in frustration.   
Wolffe turns to the Range Master, “Take care of them for me, will ya.” She nods, taking the weapons from the table as Wolffe approaches Rex, putting his brother’s arm around his shoulders, he helps him to walk home.  
Ahsoka walks up a forested hill overlooking the gun range as she silently stands next to Luke.   
“I didn’t think you knew I was here.” Said Luke as he watched the two brothers walk from the range.   
Through the Force Luke could see the Sith taint as it fills Rex’s body like a cancer. He sighs with tremendous guilt to think that he allowed the Sith power to overtake him all those years ago, and inflict this pain on his friend. Rex shouldn’t be alive, yet he carries on.  
“He taught me too.” Said Ahsoka as she sadly watched her husband struggle.  
Luke smiled slightly and nodded. “I know it hurts you Ahsoka, but you can’t help him anymore. He needs to realize how bad he really is, before he’ll accept my help.”


	18. Hand-To-Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex introduces Rey to a hand-to-hand instructor.

It has been five weeks since Rey had found herself in the infirmary of Solus Suum Tal and her physical injuries were mostly healed. Reluctantly, doctor Phann had cleared her for lite physical training and as promised, Rex had arranged a sparring match with an instructor at the base. Rex and Rey rode their Megalupins to the open training field at the base and dismounted. Plo dutifully stood near Rex as he helped his master to gain his balance and closely walked with him to the field to meet his friend.   
“Morning, Jax!” exclaimed Rex as he raised his hand in greeting.  
“Rex! Been a while.” Said the younger clone as the brothers embraced and touched foreheads, “Seems you have a challenge for me?” Jax was a younger clone in his mid-forties, his black hair, cut in the traditional clone military style, silver streaks of hair forming at his temples and at the tip of his chin on his goatee.   
“Yeah, this is Rey. She’s been training with Skywalker.”   
“Oh, the Edsike killer.” Smirked Jax. “Seems he got his licks in before you got him.”  
“Well, I didn’t intend to kill it.” Rey said regretfully.   
“But it intended to kill you.”  
“I had to defend myself. It forced me to do it.”  
Jax nodded, “It happens. Especially in the wilds.”  
“Jax is one of the best hand-to-hand combat instructors we have.” Remarked Rex, “You won’t always have a weapon at your disposal.”  
“I always have a lightsaber.” Rey remarked as she patted her side. “A Jedi’s lightsaber is her life.” Suddenly, Rey noticed that she didn’t have it anymore she looked around franticly.  
“I know of a Jedi who lost his lightsaber quite regularly.” Smiled Jax as he tossed the lightsaber to Rex, “He had to learn the hard way.” Rex caught the saber and held onto it as he walked out of the field.   
“Be gentle Jax, she’s just getting back on her feet.” Rex warned as he limped to the fence line with Plo.  
“Don’t baby me.” Rey said stubbornly, “I’m ready.”   
“You heard the lady.” Smiled Rex as he leaned on the fence, and stroked his beard with his hand.  
Usually Rey could anticipate the movements of her opponents, but Jax was different. He would look in one direction and move to another. His mind was clear, unclouded, she couldn’t read him at all. He would push and dodge, and move in such a way that Rey couldn’t hold him for long, then not at all.   
“Slippery isn’t he?” Laughed Rex.

Rey was getting frustrated. She felt that Jax was toying with her, and she could feel her anger raise. She finally got a solid grip on him and he turned, being a bit more forceful, he pushed her toward the ground, Rey rolled and gained her balance ready for his onslaught of punches and kicks. She swept his legs, and he rolled to her side and pushed her again.   
Finally she pushed back, but a force push this time.  
Jax anticipated this and jumped back in time to miss most of the blast.  
“Woah!” laughed Rex as the force split some of the fencing across the field passed him.   
Jax ran toward her and slid knocking her to the ground hard then gaining an advantage and holding her in the dirt for a moment.  
“Power makes you a little too confident, huh, kid?” said Jax.  
Angrily, Rey rolled and pushed Jax again as she stood and grabbed his arm in a solid hold.  
Jax glanced at Rex who nodded. Rey was stunned as Jax had released his arm and Rey was left holding it in her hands. She stood there a split second and suddenly Rey felt a painful electrical push and a sweep at her legs as she fell flat on her back she found a knife at her throat. “Surprise!” said Jax as he smiled and held out his left hand.   
Winded, Rey took Jax’s hand as he pulled her up.  
“That’s not fair.” Complained Rey, as she respectfully handed Jax his arm.  
“Battle is never fair.” Says Jax as he attaches his arm. “You use what is at your disposal, any advantage you can to survive. You did well, but your anger distracted you. You let me get to you. You ready?”  
Rey caught her breath and nodded.  
“Again!” yelled Jax, as student and teacher grappled again.


	19. He's Our Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARC's attempt to rescue Thanowyn

Onboard a stolen freighter, a rescue was being planned and soon to be executed as the freighter entered the sector near Condre.  
Commander Nighthawk stood at the center of his contingent of ARC’s all dressed in a mixture of First Order worker and trooper gear. They are a diverse crew of only a few older clones, and younger troopers of various races. Nighthawk had served on Endor with Rex on the far side of the moon, they worked well together and helped the Republic win against the Empire the last time. Now it was different. Nighthawk was older now in his late fifties, but he had spent his years training a new breed of ARC’s. No clones, sadly in his opinion, but clone legacy’s and other recruits who were able to pass his stringent standards. They have undergone rescue and evasive missions before to keep Ahch-To secret and secure. Now they are coming to retrieve a family member of dear, well deserving, friends.   
“All right. We have very good intel that Medic, Thanowin Gaht is imprisoned on the Stardestroyer, Death Storm.” The clone ARC Commander announced gruffly, “We are to extract him as quietly as possible and leave. Any intel we can gather while here would be helpful, but we must complete this rescue. He has spent too much time under First Order confinement. Let’s bring him home.”  
The ARC’s grunted in agreement and readied themselves for the mission.  
So far everything was going according to plan. Each small group was headed by a clone supervisor and they split up to scatter throughout the Stardestroyer’s vast prisoner hold to find specifically, the prisoners of Condre.  
They bluffed their way through the ship and relieving the guards on duty, Nighthawk and his team found where the Condre prisoners were being kept. They opened the cell and found eight prisoners sitting in the cell, all humanoid except for a single Kamanoian. Nighthawk cursed himself for finding this Kamanoian prisoner. She is too obvious to try and rescue and she would surely talk to her captors complaining that she wasn’t taken with the others. His Sergeant, a slicer, had come with the idea that the Kamanoin was to be taken to a transport to help with experiments aboard another Stardestroyer in the sector.   
Perfect.   
“Alright, you’re all being moved.” Said Commander Nighthawk through his First Order helm.  
“Not again.” Complained the Kamanoian as she stood among the others.  
“Yes. Again! Kamanoian.” Growled Nighthawk.  
“I must protest…”  
“Protest all you want. You’re being moved again, and again if need be. So keep quiet or I’ll find a new use for a Kamanoian skull.” He said as he pushed her slight frame.  
The large grey eyes of the Kamanoian blinked. Startled at being spoken to in such a manner.  
“I’d do as he says” whispers the Sergeant to the Kamanoian prisoner. “He has quite a collection.”  
Nighthawk spoke briefly into his scrambled com. “Eraser, we need a transport.”  
“No problem Commander. Seems we have one just to our left. Give us a moment.”   
Nighthawk waited and after a few moments Eraser came back on the com.   
“The transport is secured, Sir.” Said a winded trooper. “Awaiting for further orders.”  
“I’m coming with a Kamanoian prisoner. Take her and the transport and go toward the First Order sector. The Sergeant is transmitting coordinates now. Then go straight for Condre when clear.”  
“Understood, Sir.”  
Commander Nighthawk and his squad escorted the prisoners and split briefly as the humans were sent to the freighter and the Kamanoian was taken to a transport. Once onboard, Nighthawk took off his helmet to clear off the visor which was steaming and obscuring his vison.  
“A clone? A clone heading a rescue?” said the shocked Kamanoian.  
“I wouldn’t be so picky if I were you.” Snarls Nighthawk as he puts the helmet back on and peeks around the corner of the transport.  
“You all were supposed to perish by now.”  
“The universe if full of surprises.”  
The other ARC’s were about to take their helmets off, but the Commander stopped them cold. “Keep them on.” He ordered through their private channel.   
“What are you waiting for? Let’s go.” Complains the Kamanoian.  
“We’re not here for you. Believe it or not.”  
“But I’m a very important – “  
“All Greys think they’re important.” Sniffs the Commander. “We have another objective and it doesn’t involve you. You can wait.”  
“Well –“Huffed the Kamanoian.  
“We’re here for one of our own. Something you wouldn’t understand.” Frowned the Commander, “He is our brother.” The Commander growled, “We’re not leaving without him.”   
Nighthawk took off his helmet and faced the Kamanoian. “All of us clones performed our duties. Obeyed orders. Fought, Lived, and Died, for the Republic –“  
“That is what you were created and trained for.” The Kamanoian smugly retorted.  
“And you couldn’t keep the Galactic Republic together for only a few years! I should shoot you out the closest airlock and forget about you, similar to what you did to us!”  
“You won’t do that. It’s not in you.”  
“Don’t tempt me further.” Warned the Commander, as he put his helmet back on, “Eraser, take this transport and do as we planned. Keep this meat sack quiet and put her in an escape pod if you have to for the entire trip. Dump her off and return home as quickly and quietly as possible. We may need this transport in the future.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Nighthawk took off his helm one more time and grabbed the Kaminoan glaring at her nose to nose, “Say hello, to Nala Se, for me.” Stunned the Kaminoan sat in her seat and waited for the transport to take off.   
The Commander put his helmet back on and calmly marched to the freighter to wait for his other ARC’s.

Thanowyn stumbled through the hall of the Stardestroyer drugged out of his mind.   
Where to go. What to do.   
He couldn’t remember how he got out of his cell, or how he had gotten this far without being noticed, but he fell into a small doorway and curled up tight as he heard troopers marching through the corridor. He prayed that he wouldn’t be discovered. He waited until the marching faded to the distance as he finally tried to right himself and stand. He slid himself along the small wall in front of him and shakily stood. He felt himself falling again and fully into the path of First Order Troopers. Oh, KRIFF!  
“What are you doing here?” Demanded a trooper. “Take this scum to a cell. Who is the brilliant mastermind to let a prisoner wander out here?”  
Thanowyn used all the strength he had and pushed the trooper, and tried to run only to trip and fall hard onto the cold corridor floor.  
The trooper kicked Thanowyn a couple of times, “Take him. Now, before I kill him.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Came a female voice from a trooper helm. “Right away.” She nodded to her companions as they marched with the Trooper and dispatched him quietly, but painfully, in an empty room.  
The female trooper knelt next to Thanowyn as he gasped and coughed in pain. “Thanowyn. You’re going home.”  
“Wh – What?” He whimpered shakily. He tried to pull himself away from a kind hand as the trooper tried to sooth him.  
“Kitxa want’s her baby’s father back.” Whispered the female trooper as she loosened his bonds.  
Stunned Thanowyn stared at the First order helmet as the Trooper tapped his shoulder with their secret ARC code.  
“Come with me, you.” She said harshly, as she helped him stand and the other troopers returned from their grim task to escort him to the hanger.

Commander, Nighthawk saw his ARC’s returning with their objective in tow. He gave the signal and the Freighter’s engines revved up. Once Thanowyn was safely aboard, and everyone was accounted for, the freighter left the Stardestroyer without incident.


	20. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clone family gathering.

Rex had gone by himself into the forest to be alone for a time. Despite any precautionary steps he took, his illness would flare up now and then. Ahsoka claims it is a disturbance in the force that aggravates his condition, but mostly, Rex doesn’t believe it to be so. He is no Jedi, why would he be affected like this? He just attributes it to a combination of a perilous early life and advancing old age. The heaviness in his chest and breathing difficulty had become bothersome lately and he didn’t want to worry anyone.  
"Look out!” Exclaimed several young voices as a rush of animal and child activity barreled down upon him.  
Rex stepped back quickly, leaning against the closest tree he could find with Plo trying to shield him from any possible impact. A pack of Megalupin pups with young children on their backs, dashed by them and down the path and deeper into the forest.  
“Thanks Plo, that would have been unfortunate.” Rex blew a sigh of relief as he squinted down the tree line to see if there were any other comers as he cautiously stepped back onto the path. Shortly he returned to the picnic area, reuniting with Ahsoka and smiling satisfactorily over the scene. To think of how they all started out in life and how paths have converged at this moment had not gone unnoticed by either of them.  
Ever since Rex and his brothers had settled on Ahch-To and started their families, a simple tradition, the Gathering, had come to pass where they would all meet to catch up over each quarter of the year.  
Everyone would meet at Gregor’s cabin and enjoy the day, and Rey had been invited to witness this close clone family event.   
Kitxa, solidly in her thirtieth week of pregnancy, spent the day chatting with the other mothers comparing stories and sharing child rearing knowledge.   
Jenra, Rhoic’s three year old daughter came running to Kitxa and hugged her cousin’s belly.  
“Now?” Asked the child bouncing up and down, “Coming now?”  
Kitxa smiled and laughed. “Oh, I wish.” Kitxa sighed as she sat in a chair near the picnic tables, “No. Not now, Jenra.”   
Rhoic ambled toward them as well as he could due to his injuries and his daughter looks up at him, “Papa?”  
Rhoic smiled, “Sorry, Jenra, they gotta cook a little longer.”  
Jenra kissed Kitxa’s belly, giggling as a kick from within met her cheek. Jenra patted the belly gently, “Ok. Bye!” Jenra ran to greet Ahsoka and Rex further up the hill toward the cabin before she ran back down to join her friends near the stream.  
Rhoic sat next to Kitxa, “She can’t wait to play with some new cousins.” He chuckled, “May I?”  
Kitxa nodded, “You may have them sooner with this acceleration…” he teases as he rubs the large belly like a crystal ball.   
Kitxa clasps her hands on top of his, “Rhoic!” The injured trooper laughs and leans back in his chair.   
“How are you doing?” Asked Kitxa.  
“Well, looks like I won’t be fight’n fires anymore, but I’ll be an instructor now. I’ll be more available for Jenra. I wanted to hold off on a bacta treatment till after the Gathering.” He says as he watches his daughter and friends play, “Besides, my back needed some straightening beforehand.” He said as he knocked on the solid back brace he was wearing.   
“Where is Kit?” Rex inquired, “I know he wanted to come.”  
“I’m sorry to say he is ill with the flu.” Said Kit’s wife Tresa, “He has been helping at the Verda’s Eyayahy (warrior’s Echo)Colony, with the flu epidemic there. Fortunately, no one has died, but it is still serious.”   
“Too bad.” Says Gregor, “I’ll give you some soup to take home.”  
“Yeah, that’ll burn it out of him.” Said Rhoic.  
“Got that right.” Wolffe agrees wiping sweat from his brow. “Whoo!” He takes a drink.  
Rex and Ahsoka joined everyone at the picnic tables for dinner. Gregor and a few helpers have prepared this family feast every quarter and they never disappoint.  
Wolffe’s granddaughter, Jenra, came to Rex’s table with a plate piled high with food. Surprised, Rex took the plate, and set it on the table before it tipped toward the ground. He picked up the child and set her on his knee.  
“Eat! Eat!” demanded the child as she took a large spoonful of potato and pushed it to his lips. Quickly, Rex ate the heaping spoonful since it was clearly a case of eat it or wear it.  
“Mmmm, so good! Thank you!” said Rex as kissed the child, he followed her gaze and saw Gregor at the Buffett giving a sign of a spoon to mouth and rubbing his large belly. Being found out, Gregor smiled broadly and waved.  
“Oh! Jenra, I made something for you.” Said Rex as he took a wooden convoree carving from his pocket and gave it to the girl, “Happy Birthday, little ‘un.” The child squealed with delight and gave him a kiss and a very hard, choking hug around his neck.  
Rex whispered to the child, “You know, Gregor looks very thirsty, don’t you think? “  
“Oh!” exclaimed the child as she jumped off his lap.  
Rex leans over to Ahsoka, kissing her hand. He chuckled and gives her hand a little squeeze, as he pointed toward Gregor as Jenra walked to him with a large glass of juice. As soon as Gregor finished drinking, another child arrived with a glass, then another. Gregor finally looked up to be confronted by a caravan of small children bringing him beverages, “Oh! Look! Porgs!” As the children turn to look, Gregor craftily disappears.   
Jenra runs to Wolffe and sits in his lap showing her grandparents the convoree carving Rex had given her.   
Rey sits at her side of the table eating some food that she had chosen from the buffet, “This meat is so good!” She says chewing happily, “What is it?”  
“Porg.” Says Wolffe.  
Rey drops her fork and stops chewing.  
Wolffe’s granddaughter gasps and places her little hands over his mouth shaking her head.  
Rex looks up from licking his fingers and begins to laugh heartily.  
Gregor smiled and waved his hand. “No, no, I wouldn’t cook the little guys.” Rey looks relieved, “They’re far too hard to catch.” Rey gives Gregor a stern look.  
Suddenly the mood had become very serious as Razer is seen walking down the hill toward Kitxa. He kneels in front of her and after a moment of silent talking, Kitxa hugs him and quietly sobs on his shoulder. Rex and Ahsoka come to comfort their daughter and soon realize her happiness, since they now know, her husband, is found and on his way home.


	21. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka attend the Founders Dance

Rex privately resented the need to go to the barber. Not that the barber didn’t do a good job, it’s just a daily ritual Rex never had trouble with except for the past few months. If he took his time he could manage, but this was a special night, and he wanted to be at his best. This is the formal evening dance of the Founders festival. As one of the founding elders they were obliged to go, he also knew Ahsoka looked forward to it every year. After working hard during his therapy sessions, his daughter, the doctor, assured him he could dance with his wife, at least for a few songs.  
Rex stood in front of their dresser mirror trying for the third time to adjust his tie. “Aww, kri-.” Rex grumbles as he impatiently tugged at the tie with his slow fingers. He felt the slender hand of his cayre as she lightly ran them across his neck to his shoulder.  
Rex turned to her as she nimbly finished the tie for him. He looked down at her taking in her beauty reflecting on how fortunate he was.   
“Force, your beautiful.” he said softly as he held her affectionately, they shared a loving kiss.   
“We better get going.” Ahsoka patted his chest as she attempted to pull away, “They’re expecting us.”  
Her husband playfully held her close. “Let them wait, is that so bad?”  
The couple held each other and began to kiss more passionately.  
“They may send someone check on us.” Breathed Ahsoka as she tugged at his beard.  
The couple stared longingly at each other and shared one last lingering kiss, “We better go.” They said in unison as they hastily straightened their clothes and left for the dance.

The Captain and his bride walked arm-in-arm to the dance hall where they were greeted by friends and family. They then sat at a table where they had a semi-private dinner as they were occasionally interrupted by well meaning community members. Thankfully, the band began to play and Rex stood and guided his wife onto the dance floor. He was feeling quite pleased with himself as he gracefully danced with her after so long.   
Rex smiled lovingly at his fetching wife as they danced, and she sighed contentedly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ahsoka chuckled and directed Rex’s attention to the opposite side of the dance floor. They held each other even closer as they proudly watched their daughter and her husband dancing awkwardly with a large baby belly between them.  
“She’s so big!” Ahsoka whispers happily as she leans into her husband’s movement. “If I didn’t know better, she could have our grandchildren tonight.”  
Rex smiled at his wife’s impatience, “A little longer, cayre. She’s carrying twins after all.”  
A pang of regret tugged at Rex’s heart as he tilts his head pressing his cheek against hers.  
Ahsoka sensed his reaction, “Cayre, what’s wrong?” she asked as she caressed his neck.  
“Hmm?”  
“Cayre…”  
Rex sighed reluctantly, “I’m just… sorry I couldn’t give you more children, cayre. He murmured sadly, “I know -”  
Ahsoka brushed her lips against his, “I Love you. We have a good life. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She said lovingly, “Besides,” She whispered with a sly look, “we have fun trying.” Her husband smiled kissing her again as they continued to dance.  
Finally the song he had requested began to play. Ahsoka smiled as she recognized it to be their wedding song. Rex lovingly held her hand close and supported her by the waste as he led her around the dance floor, they became lost on their own world. Nearing the end of the song, Rex stumbled slightly. He hoped she did not notice. Ahsoka quickly kissed his concerns away. As the song ended Rex winked and motioned toward the door. As another song began to play, the couple quietly left the dance to enjoy the rest of the evening alone.


	22. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex confronts Luke and begs Wolffe to make a faithful promise.

Ahsoka and Rex sat at a bench in the park as they joined the community to enjoy the festival’s musical concerts. Rex had tried his best to ignore the tightening in his chest, but it was slowly, and progressively becoming more irritating. As usual, he had arranged a good reason to excuse himself if needed.

Rex smiled as Jenra and many of her friends and cousins were dancing with their parents as the band played. He began to imagine his own grandchildren playing there as well. Wolffe was on stage near the back playing the base guitar.

Rex held his wife’s hand, “Wolffe’s gotten quite good.”

Ahsoka smiles, “Jenra is trying to get him to solo. He says only if she sings.”

Rex squeezed her hand, “Oh, they’ll both be up there next year, you’ll see.”

Ahsoka glances at her husband with concern as she notices that he said, “You’ll see.” Not, “We’ll see.” Does He realize how he said that? She knows he does not feel well, and she has been holding back as she promised Luke.

After a song, Rex stiffly stood to applaud the band, and smiled broadly as he saw Jenra climb onto the stage to hug Wolffe. He picks her up and kisses her cheek as they waved back to the crowd.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rex saw a quiet solitary figure at the edge of the park circle near the forest line. He turned to Ahsoka, then looked back and the figure had gone. He hugs his wife and gives her a brief kiss, “Enjoy the show. I’ll be back.” He said quietly, as he encouraged her to sit, he then walked with his Megalupan, Plo, up the sidewalk passed the forest line.

He continues passed the sidewalk across the field away from the park. He steadied himself against Plo as he waited.

“Rey seems well enough to return to you.” He said as he turned to face Luke, “She’s a good kid. Don’t loose her like your other student.”

“She found me, Rex. I have to train her now.” Luke says with concern, “Another conflict is growing.”

Rex closed his eyes briefly, and sighed, “I know.” Plo nuzzled Rex’s hand. “I hear reports that First Order traffic is picking up, nearing this sector.” Rex began to feel the tightening in his chest increase as he tried not to show his pain. “Our Scouts are leading them away, but it may not last long.” 

“They’ll come for you if they don’t find me.”

“We’re prepared.” Rex winced as he felt the hot stinging of his old force lightening wound opening his flesh. “We’ve known of this possibility for years. The community will thrive even when I’m gone.” He places his hand at his back and noticed blood on his hand as he drew it in front of him. Feeling his right leg begin to give out, he caught himself with the Megalupin and balanced more on his left leg. His hands beginning to stiffen slightly. Luke attempted to move toward Rex to offer assistance.

“Stay right there.” Warned Rex, “You here to finish me off?”

“I’m here to help you. This is my fault -”

Rex scowls, setting his jaw, “Kriff’n right.”

“I wasn’t myself. I found my way back with time and Ahsoka ‘s help.” 

“I know.”

“Then let me help you.”

“No.”

“Ahsoka can’t help you anymore.” Luke said with frustration, “You draw too much of her energy.”

“What?” His breathing started to burn more now. “What do you mean?” Plo had begun to whine, Rex noticed that was unusual for the beast.

“Where do you think she goes when you think she’s off world? 

“The listening posts, to mentor Fulcrums.”

“She doesn’t go on missions. Over the past three years, she’s been going to Temple Island to meditate and recharge. She’s been protecting you.”

His right leg gave out and his hands stiffened painfully. Plo let out a mournful howl. Rex leaned against the Megalupin holding himself in a kneeling position. “Soka,”he whispered, “Why didn’t you tell me.”

“She knew you would never allow it.”

Rex smiles and chuckles lightly as he rubs his chest, “No-one tells Ahsoka what to do.”

His breathing became more painful now, Rex buries his face into the Megalupins side trying to stifle a painful groan. He looks up in time to see Kitxa arrive with a med kit. “No, Kitxa.”

“Dad, let me help.”

“No! You stay away from him!” Rex Turns facing Luke and gave him a shove with a stiffening hand, “Don’t - you – look at her.” He growls.

Luke sadly complies, backing away, keeping his attention on his stricken friend.

Ahsoka and Wolffe arrive, and Ahsoka gently encourages her daughter to leave as Rex sits on the ground leaning his back against Plo.

“Soka,” Rex wheezed as he stretched out his hand toward her, “I had no idea it has gotten this bad.”

“Rex, breathe, cayre.” Ahsoka pleaded as she returned to his side and held his shaking hands.

“It - hurts.”

Wolffe pressed a button on his com. “Gregor get the transport now. We’re going to Temple Island whether he wants to or not.”

Ahsoka finally couldn’t stand it any longer as she held his head and touched her forehead to his. He was then allowed to breathe, yet with some difficulty. 

“Alright.” Rex relented as he covers his wife’s hand on his chest with his arm, “I love you.” He whispered. “I – I don’t think I can withstand another one.” He whimpers.

Gregor and Rey arrive with the transport. 

Rex looks up at his wife caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, “Give me a moment.”

Ahsoka reluctantly leaves him and walks toward the transport with Skywalker.

Wolffe bent down to carry his brother, “Hold on.” Rex demanded, “Wolffe, if I were to turn –“

“Rex, that can’t happen.”

Rex used what little strength he had left placing his arm around his brother’s neck pulling him closer.

“They said we didn’t have control chips - Ugh - They said a lot of things couldn’t happen, yet it did.”

“Rex –“

“IF I were to turn,” Rex managed sternly, tears streaming down his face, “If I hurt Soka, Kitxa, or my grand-babes, I couldn’t live with it. “

“Rex…please, don’t ask me.”

“End me.“ Rex swallowed hard, “End me. Please…promise.”

Wolffe sniffed and wipes tears from his eye.

“Please.” Rex begs, weakly laying back.

Wolffe kisses his brother’s forehead, “I promise.” He whispers as they touched foreheads a moment before lifting him up. Rex closes his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

Gregor jumps into his pilot seat and redies the transport for takeoff as his passengers settle in for what seems to be the longest flight of his life. He had made this trip several times over the years to resupply the residents of Temple Island, but now it is for a far more personal mission, to save the life of his ailing brother. Why did they have to wait so long. It nawed at him that he couldn’t convince Rex to seek out Skywalker’s help, but he remembered that terrible day when nearly everything was taken from him.

As Wolffe carries Rex the transport, he was dismayed about how lite he was. Rex was always the stronger of all of them, both mentally and physically. He remembers those years on Seelos as they tried to heal themselves from the horrors of war and it’s aftermath, helping him with his paranoia, and bouts of delusional distress. They both struggled to calm Gregor of his night terrors.

He gently lays Rex on the bench as Ahsoka cradles his head on her lap. 

“Alright.” Wolffe utters gruffly, “Let’s go.”

Gregor flies the transport as The Jedi meditate. Wolffe watches helplessly as, Rex struggles for breath. Angrily Wolffe curses himself as he opens a compartment near Rey and retrieves a small oxygen tank and mask. Wolffe turns it on, placing the mask over his own face to test the device. Yes! It works! He sits next to his brother and holds the mask over Rex’s face. Immediately, he breathed little better.

As Ahsoka strokes Rex’s head and face, his eyes weakly locked on her. Wolffe touches Ahsoka’s hand as he smiles slightly as he shows her Rex’s fingers as they stiffly sign, I love you, over and over again.

Ahsoka uses her energy to alleviate Rex’s pain, trying to reserve some to help Luke and Rey when they arrive at the island, but now she was feeling spent. She only hopes that they are not too late to help him.


	23. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mercy flight transport arrives on Temple Island and healing of various forms begin to happen.

As the mercy fight transport touched down at Temple Island, Ahsoka slowly opens her eyes as she carefully draws herself out of her meditation. Her cayre, her husband was dying and she could barely maintain his life force. She lovingly brushes his face with her fingertips as he painfully, draws breath.   
“Stay with me, cayre.” Ahsoka whispers, “Fight a little longer, please.”  
Rex had stopped signing, ‘I love you’, some time ago and his golden brown eyes had closed, but she still had hope as she noticed a tear running out of the corner of her husband’s eye.   
Wolffe slings his rifle across his chest. “We’re here, Rex.” As everyone leaves the transport, Wolffe bends down to carry him.  
Luke wishes that the brothers did not bring weapons to this sacred site, but considering why they were there in the first place, he decided to keep this to himself.  
Rey opens the door to the great Hall and a cool rush of air escapes from within. As everyone files passed her, Rey notices a faint breathy sound as she closes the simple wooden door behind them.  
“Master, do you hear that?” Rey whispers.  
“What?”  
“There’s something here with us.”  
Luke pauses and scans about them with his understanding of the force. “I don’t sense anything.” He places a hand on her shoulder and whispers, “Focus, Rey. Rex is dying. He needs us now.”  
Wolffe gently lays Rex on the ground where he fell all those years ago. Ahsoka sits cradling his head in her lap. Luke kneels to his right with Rey next to Ahsoka, Wolffe and Gregor position themselves at Rex’s left.  
Skywalker kneels over his friend, holding the pendant around his neck with one hand, he places his other hand on Rex’s chest similar to the way he struck Rex that faithful day. Rey could see the red Sith tainted energy slowly pull from Rex, through Luke, to the pendant. Rey also observes golden pulse of energy covering Rex as he begins to appear years younger, as his body heals from years of illness and pain.  
Ahsoka meditates concentrating on the health of her beloved, but there was something else. She had been at Temple Island several times over the years and hasn’t sensed this here before. She couldn’t place it. Something warm and comforting surrounding her and her cayre in the coolness of an ancient environment. She couldn’t help herself, without hesitation she breathed in the warmth feeling at peace as she stroked the brow of her healing husband.   
Rey reached out to her Master through the force. ‘Don’t you see it?’  
‘See what? I don’t understand.’  
Rey touched Skywalker’s shoulder, then he could see what she was seeing. A lite white haze was encircling them, becoming more visible as it encircles Rex and Ahsoka. It flows around them and settles briefly around Ahsoka’s chest at the birth stone she had worn since their friend Lor San Tekka had given it to her.  
Tears streaming from Skywalker’s closed eyes as he confirms that he now sees it. He nods solemnly as he holds out his hand toward Ahsoka as the white haze slowly became a wisp of life force energy. The wisp seems hesitant as it is drawn to Skywalker, Rey places her hand on his.   
‘It’s alright little one. It's time to go home.’ Coaxed Rey as she watched the wisp approach their hands and form on their fingertips.  
Together, Luke and Rey touched Ahsoka’s belly and the wisp disappeared within her.   
Ahsoka felt their touch. Confused, she was about to speak, “Oh!” she gasped as she felt an instant rush of hormones flood throughout her body. She breathed quickly as she meditated reaching with the force examining her body, and recognizing the warm, flicker of life growing within her long dormant womb.  
Ahsoka began taking in some deep cleansing breaths as she could feel the welcome rush of changes happening to her.  
As her husband heals, Ahsoka undergoes her own changes as she could feel the thickening of her belly, then a tiny bump began to be visible.  
“Well, hello little one. Welcome home.” Ahdoka murmurs as she lovingly brushes her fingertips on the tiny bump in small circular motions.  
“Rex, wake up, cayre.” Ahsoka whispers as she touches her husband’s brow. “Our baby has come back to us.”  
Ahsoka frowns slightly, she leans back a little and uncomfortably loosens her clothing while she shivers from a combination of force healing and the coolness of the Great Hall as her belly continues to grow and protrude from underneath her now tight fitting clothing. Gregor shook himself from his dumbfounded state, realizing what was happening, he took off his shirt and gently approached his sister-in-law.   
“You alright, Sis?” he whispered as he wrapped his huge, warm shirt around her. Ahsoka nods and pats Gregor’s hand reassuringly.  
Rex finally breaths normally and opens his eyes. “’Soka?” His voice barely a whisper. He begins to move, but he feels like he is scrambling, ‘Woah…What the…’  
Ahsoka giggles watching his surprise. ‘Feeling better, cayre?’  
‘What? Soka, can you hear me?’ Rex looks at her briefly as he tries to control his own body.  
‘Yes, cayre. It’s a force link usually only Jedi master and padawan can use. Must be we can do this here.’  
Wolffe moves to sit behind his brother to brace him up. Rex examines his hands, noticing how nimbly he could move them and the bacta scars were gone. He checks his side, and the lightening scar had gone as well. He looks about himself as he recognizes everyone, then he finally notices his wife next to him. “’Soka?” No sound came from his throat.  
Ahsoka smiles sweetly as she gently holds his healed hand kissing it. Rex finally noticing his wife’s condition, ‘Oh, cayre! Are you…is it…’ He thinks as he tentatively touches the tiny baby bump. He quickly calmers to her side, kissing her lips, then her belly, as they both examine each other.   
‘Yes, cayre. I’m pregnant. Our baby has come back to us.’ Ahsoka confirms to her husband as they tearfully look at their companions.   
Rex tries to speak, again nothing comes.   
“Your body is still healing. Your voice will return. Give yourself some time.” Says Luke.  
Rex nods and holds Ahsoka’s belly and his eyes widen in amazement as the tiny bump immediately grew in size filling his palm. Ahsoka sighs with surprise of the sudden increase of growth, she smiles peacefully reassuring her husband that she was not in pain. Rex looks at Luke in a questioning way.  
Luke smiles and shrugs, “I’m as stunned as you. Rey helped me find it. We merely returned what was taken.”  
Overjoyed, Rex grabs Rey and gives her a tight hug. Rey laughs and returns his embrace. Rex then kissed her cheek before finally letting her go.   
“I’m glad I can help.” She laughs.  
“How.” Mouths Rex.  
“I don’t understand it myself. The Force allowed me to see it, and I helped Master to channel it back to where it belongs. Congratulations.” Said Rey through happy tears.  
Rex hugs Ahsoka, places his lips to her forehead, then he puts his hand on her forehead as if checking a temperature. ‘Are you alright, cayre?’  
Ahsoka laughs, “Yes, cayre, I’m fine. I’m wonderful.” She confirms as she kisses his cheek, then covers his hand with her own as they tenderly embrace the life within her.  
“We have our baby with us again.” She says through happy tears, “Our baby…. Our first -“ She leans against him as they both shiver from the cold and healing force energy.  
Rex looks at Luke sternly, then places his hand over his heart, patting his chest a couple of times, and bows slightly. Luke smiles slightly and nods in acknowledgement.   
After some time, Rex tries to stand.   
Ahsoka giggles as she could hear her husband’s thought through the brief Force link she shared with him. ‘Feel like a like a new born TaunTaun.’  
Wolffe and Luke help steady him, as Rex walks carefully. Gregor escorts Ahsoka as they all walk to the transport.  
“Oh, I’m so hungry.” Ahsoka whispers not thinking anyone noticed.  
One last time Rex turns to Rey and Luke as he places his hand over his heart again before going into the transport to sit next to his wife. Gregor tosses a large blanket to Wolffe. He unfolds it and covers Rex and Ahsoka as Gregor rummaged through an overhead refrigerated compartment, retrieving a large meat and bean bun. He sniffs it, nodding with approval, heats it up and hands it to Ahsoka, kissing her forehead. “This will tide you over till we get you home Mama.”  
“Thank you, Gregor.” She laughs as she leans against her husband as she nibbles on the bun. She stops thoughtfully, “Rex… how do we explain this to Kitxa?”  
Ahsoka could feel her husband’s body shake with quiet laughter as he hugs her tightly while the transport lifts off to return home.


	24. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka heal at Solus Suum Tal.

After Rex and Ahsoka’s initial healing at Temple Island, Gregor quickly maneuvers the transport through the airspace of Solus Suum Tal, touching down near the infirmary. Rex quietly groaned as he saw almost the entire staff on the tarmac with gurneys waiting for them.   
‘Not necessary.’ Thought Rex through their shared, fading, force communication link.  
“Patients, cayre.” Ahsoka soothed as she hugged him.  
Rex huffed his displeasure as he held her close.  
The gurneys were placed at the transport as Rex and Ahsoka exited. Rex scowled, growling quietly, as he sat on the gurney. Kitxa arrived and placed a hand on his shoulder gently pushing him to lean back, “Dad, please. Humor me.”   
Rex’s attitude softened as he relaxed and allowed the staff to care for him. He looked over to Ahsoka who met his gaze. ‘Behave yourself.’ She warned as they were whisked away to the infirmary to endure a battery of tests.   
As the couple ate a meal and tried to relax in the private recovery room, Rex continued to heal, and their baby continued to grow rapidly within Ahsoka’s womb. Rex looked at his wife in her bed as she read a tablet.   
“Kriff.” He grumbled as he got up and released the locks on his bed and slid it next to hers.  
Ahsoka smiled, putting down her tablet, she arranged the blankets. Rex sat on his side and moved to be near her.   
“Cayre, did you lock – “at that moment Rex slipped between the beds and landed with a hard thud on the floor. “Oh!” she laughed, “Are you alright?”   
She peeked over the side of her bed and Rex gave her a quick kiss as he knelt next to the bed with an embarrassed expression. Ahsoka laughed as she kissed the side of his head, stroking his face with one hand as he held her other hand, laughing quietly. He then got up and finished setting up the beds, securely, this time before he joined her.  
Ahsoka giggles happily while she snuggles peacefully with him. Rex gently kisses her soft lips as he runs his hand from her shoulder, to the small of her back, then to rest on the side of her belly. They touch foreheads looking downward as Rex moves his hand to the front of her baby bump as Ahsoka covers his hand with her own.  
Reluctantly, Ahsoka strokes his face, gently pulling away, breathing a little deeper, as she rests against him and holds his hands on her belly. “Oh, cayre.” She whispers as the couple watches in astonishment as the baby grows under their fingertips, “She’s growing so fast!” Ahsoka sighed as the growth subsided, “I think I’m bigger than when I first lost her.”  
Rex had to admit Ahsoka was only twelve weeks along before the loss of their child, but now, upon its return, the growth continues and she seems farther along than before. He rests his head next to hers while he caresses her belly as she shivers, “It will be alright, cayre.” He whispers, his voice still not fully recovered from his own force healing. Puzzled, he squeezes her hand, “You said, She….you know it’s a girl?”  
Ahsoka nods, “I can tell.” She smiled as she kisses his fingers, “I knew about Kitxa, remember?”  
A knock at their door alerts them to a visitor. Doctor Phann entered with his medical droid, and Kitxa was right behind them. “Ahsoka.” Scolded the doctor, “You have to tell me about any more growth.”  
“It just happened Eric.” Ahsoka responded, as she lifts her gown exposing her rounded belly. Doctor Phann examines her while the droid scans. “You have no pain?”  
“No…just normal pregnancy symptoms.” Said Ahsoka as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed, “Matter of fact, I have to get up… now.” She said with some urgency as she quickly went to the refresher.  
The doctors then turned their attention to Rex. “How are you feeling?”   
“Just fine. Better than I have in years.” Admitted Rex as he allowed the doctors, and begrudgingly, the droid to examine and scan him.  
“Well, Rex, there is no sign of arthritis, or hip displacement.” Said Doctor Phann.   
“No chest pain or breathing difficulties?” Asks Kitxa.  
“No, not at all.” Uttered Rex.  
Ahsoka returns and joins Rex on the bed.  
“All tests on you are normal. It’s like the symptoms and episodes you endured over the past twenty six years never happened.” Said Doctor Phann, “In fact, it seems you have regained several years.”  
“What?”  
“You haven’t even looked at yourself have you?” Kitxa laughed as she saw the confused look on her father’s face. She hands her mother a small mirror as Ahsoka shows him his reflection. Remembering what Skywalker had said, ‘We merely returned what was taken,’ Rex smiles slightly as he hugs his wife.  
“Looks like I’ll be around a while longer.” Rex chuckles as he leans into Ahsoka’s fingers as she strokes his cheek, lightly kissing her waiting lips, and placing his hand on her belly.  
“How far along am I, exactly?” Ahsoka asks as she covers Rex’s hand.  
“Fifteen weeks and three days.” Says the droid.  
“Wow, that’s pretty exact.” Whispers Ahsoka as she became more silent wondering about her pregnancy. “This is all so sudden. I…I’m worried.” Rex gently squeezed her fingers, trying to reassure her.  
“Here.” Kitxa shows her parents an image of their baby, “The child is in perfect health.” she smiles as Rex took the scan sharing it with his wife.  
“But I’m so much older now. Can I carry to term?”  
“Mom, you’re Togruta. You’re healthy and strong, you should have no problems. In fact, I don’t see why you couldn’t bare more children if you wanted.  
“Oh, in that case…” Rex whispered, playfully leaning over Ahsoka kissing her several times.   
Ahsoka giggles pushing him, “One at a time cayre …one at a time.” The healing couple laughs as Kitxa shakes her head and rolls her eyes.  
“It seems that the baby does have Kaminoan acceleration similar to me when I was developing.” Mentions Kitxa, “The baby’s return by the force is increasing its growth as well. Keep this up, and you might deliver my sibling before I deliver his or her nephews.” Kitxa rubs her own protruding belly as the babes move within.  
Ahsoka smiles sleepily as she holds her daughter’s hand, and relaxes in her husbands arms, as he too leans back in the bed feeling the need for sleep.  
Doctor Phann directs the droid to leave. “I want you two to stay here for observation. We’ll see how you all are in the morning.”  
“Thank you, Doctor.” Rex managed to say, his voice beginning to turn to normal as he styles a yawn.  
Kitxa hugs and kisses her parents reassuringly before she too leaves them to their rest.


	25. You go first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning at the infirmary.

It was still dark, pre-dawn, when Rex awoke with his wife by his side. He lay there a moment reflecting on the healing he had received, and how only the Force could make it possible. He breathed easily now, with no pain. He drew his hand a crossed his chest as he noted that the haunting, crushing, Sith induced pain in his chest, hip, and hands was healed completely. Now he wonders, was he really ever that ill?  
It seems so unthinkable now, a mere 72 hours since being so weak that he had to be carried to the Great Hall on Temple Island, and now back home healed, at peace, and full of boundless energy.  
He turned to his wife, gently running his hand along her side and resting on her pregnant belly. Ahsoka hummed happily as she felt his touch. She ran her hand along his forearm holding her hand on top of his.  
“Morn’in, mama.” Rex whispered softly as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Ahsoka smiled, still asleep, yet responding, “Mmmnin, pa...pa...”She yawned.  
Rex tried to pull away, but she scowled slightly, holding firm to his arm and pulling him farther a crossed her. Rex snickered silently as he lay his cheek on top of hers. The wondrous return of their child confounded them both. Ahsoka was enduring profound bodily changes as the baby grew at such a rapid pace, leaving her exhausted, yet happy, and without pain. Rex wanted her to have as much rest as she needed.  
“Sleep, cayre.” He whispered, “I’m here.” He smiled as he remembered when she was pregnant with Kitxa and how extra cranky she could be when she was fatigued.  
Ahsoka still held him as she sighed contentedly as she dosed. After a moment, she was in deep sleep again, and he carefully freed himself from her grasp.  
Rex walked to the window looking across the dimly lit garden. He pushed open the glass allowing a cool, sweet breeze to enter the recovery room. He then stretched his newly healed body before he dropped to the floor, working out quietly with push-ups and sit-ups. After he had exercised he went to the refresher to clean up.  
Looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed that his skin had a more youthful appearance. He is not a young man, but he noticed less stress marks on his face and he had more dark hair on his chest and eyebrows. Taking up a razor, he trimmed his white beard with no difficulty. He dressed in the comfortable, white clothes supplied by the infirmary before leaving the refresher.   
Ahsoka was already awake sitting upright in bed with her hands embracing her belly while in deep meditation. Upon hearing the refresher doors open, she tilted her head opening her bright blue eyes, smiling at her husband.   
“Morning, cayre.” She sighed as he joined her on the bed. “I want to go home.”  
“I know cayre, soon.” He said sympathetically as he embraced her, and they covered each other with loving kisses. He then bent down to kiss the roundness of her belly, “Morn’in, little’un.”   
Ahsoka stroked the back of his head and neck as he rose to meet her lips again. She ran her fingers through his freshly trimmed beard as they breathed and stared longingly at each other.  
Ahsoka smiled as she noticed the window was open. She suspects that if she were not here, her husband would have escaped as she was sure he did on occasion over the years. She knew he disliked the infirmary, but the concern for her condition was the only reason they were there now as far as he was concerned.  
A chime at the door interrupted them as a droid entered for the initial scan for the morning.  
“You go first.” She teased as she quickly kissed him and slid from his arms.   
“Soka…”Rex smirked, as he turned toward the droid as Ahsoka disappears to the refresher.


	26. Little ARC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka visit their daughter and son-in-law

After eating a hearty breakfast and enjoying a brief walk in the infirmary garden, Rex and Ahsoka returned to their room for their meeting with their doctors. Doctor Phan arrived followed by the medical droid which was carrying tablets and a box.  
“Good Morning, Ahsoka, Rex. You two ready to go home?”  
“Really?” Rex smiled snatching at Ahsoka’s hand.  
“Hold on, Captain.” Chuckled the doctor, “One more briefing.”  
Concerned, Rex and Ahsoka sat together on the bed awaiting the news.  
“Rex, your health is the best I’ve seen in a clone of your age. The Force has been good to you. And you too Ahsoka.” The doctor said reassuringly. “The baby is just fine. Your latest scan indicates that the baby’s accelerated growth had slowed to almost normal.”  
“What do you mean…almost?” asked Ahsoka as she held Rex’s hand.  
“Well, currently we have determined that you are…”  
“17 weeks, two days…” interrupted the droid.  
“Thank you, DMO.” Said the doctor a little frustrated with the droid, “You might deliver in four months instead of five.”  
“Oh.” The worried mother touched her belly as her husband wraps his arms around her for reassurance.  
“Ahsoka, The baby is healthy, and so are you.” Said the doctor as he patted her hand. “Just continue to come in for regular checkups, alright? Now, go home. Oh, and Kitxa asked me to give you this.” Doctor Phann hands Ahsoka a box containing a maternity shirt and pants. “Seems that infirmary clothing wouldn’t do beyond these walls.” Smiled the doctor.  
“What about Rex?”  
Rex chuckled, “I have that taken care of.” He removed a panel just inside a closet and retrieved a duffle with civilian clothes inside.  
The doctor frowned, “I still don’t understand how you managed to evade us over the years.”  
“It’s a clone Captain secret.” Smiles Rex as he pulls out a shirt, “Besides, I don’t expect to be back. For myself, anyway.” Ahsoka gives him a little nudge.  
“Where is Kitxa?” Ahsoka asked as she removed the clothes from the box.  
“She’s a little under the weather.”  
“Is she alright?” asked Rex as he quickly put on his shirt.  
“Yes, she’s fine. The babies have been keeping her awake is all. She better get some rest, she has three weeks to go.” The doctor takes a tablet and checks its data, “I’m sure you’re on your way over there…”  
“Of course.” Ahsoka commented as she stepped toward refresher.  
“Reinforce my prescription will you? Knowing her as I do, she is trying to redesign her house for the new baby’s. She is too stubborn for her own good.” The doctor slyly looks at his colleagues parents, “I wonder where she get’s that from.” Rex beams his usual mischievous smile, “Remember Ahsoka, I expect to see you for checkups next week if not before. Take care of yourselves.” With that, Doctor Phann and the droid left the couple alone.  
Upon exiting the infirmary, Rex felt so exhilarated he couldn’t wait to get his cayre home. But, first thing’s first. Rex walked swiftly with his wife on his arm. Ahsoka laughed prompting him to slow down, “What’s the hurry, cayre?”  
“Oh, ‘Soka.” He chuckled as he stopped, turning to her, “I just feel so fantastic!” with that, he scooped up his wife, swinging her around and planting an enthusiastic kiss to her lips.  
“I’m so glad, cayre.” Ahsoka laughed as she folded her arms around his neck as her feet touched the ground.  
“We have her back again.” Rex placed his hand on Ahsoka’s belly as she gave him a brief kiss.  
“I have you both back again.” Ahsoka tearfully acknowledged as she put one hand on top of his as she stroked his cheek with the other. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you…” she sniffed as she looked lovingly at his face.  
“I’m not going anywhere, cayre.” Whispered her husband as he kissed her cheek and stood holding her for brief moment. “I’m not going anywhere…Come on. We have to check on our grown daughter and our grandbabes. Huh?”  
Ahsoka smiled tearfully as she nodded in agreement, and the new grandparents-to-be continued to their daughters home.  
Rex and Ahsoka walked onto the porch of their daughter’s home and waited for the door chime to sound. After the second chime, Ahsoka stepped closer to the door.  
“Thanowyn! Someone is at the door!” came their daughters stressed voice from inside the home.  
Ahsoka tentatively opened the door, “Kitxa, it’s us.”  
“Ohhh, mom!”  
Thanowyn meets his in-laws at the door haggard and desperate. “Help me!” He Mouths as the grandparent-to-be enter the home.  
Kitxa sat uncomfortably in her sturdy chair as her husband tried to make her more comfortable by placing a pillow behind her back. Her pregnant belly bulging outward with restless twins.  
“Kitxa…”Ahsoka went to her daughter’s side holding her hand.  
“Oh, I’m so hot!” complains the young mother as she tries to shift her body to get more comfortable.  
Rex and Thanowyn go to the kitchen where the younger man shakily poured a mug of hot tea. Rex smiles with understanding. He pats his son-in-law’s shoulder as he goes to the freezer and crushes some ice to put in a bowl with a cooling cloth. He puts the ice in his son’s hands and sends him to his suffering wife.  
“Oh, thank you!” said Kitxa as Thanowyn arrived with the ice, and lovingly wiped her forehead and cheek with the cooling cloth. After a moment, Kitxa became more relaxed, as she sucked on some ice as Thanowyn sits in a chair next to her holding her hand.  
Rex arrives with mugs of tea, handing one to Ahsoka and setting the other on a table near his daughter. “Feeling better?” he asked as he kissed his daughter’s hot forehead and joins Ahsoka on the couch.  
“Much better. Thank you, everyone.” Kitxa smiles and looks apologetically to her husband as he kisses her hand.  
Unexpectedly, the babies stretched and rolled contorting the round belly as if they were trying to claw out.  
“Force!” Rex whispered loud enough for his wife to hear, as she hugs his arm. Rex Chuckles in spite of himself, “Got yourselves a couple of little ARC’s.”  
“Oh, I’m so ready to have these baby’s!” Kitxa yawns as she leans back into the chair. “Mom, was I this active?”  
Ahsoka smiles at the memory as she embraces her current child, “Sometimes, but I wasn’t carrying two of you at once.”  
Kitxa moans slightly from her uncomfortable situation, “If I can only get some sleep…”  
“They’ll calm down, sweetheart. You just have to nap on their time, that’s all.” Ahsoka sips her tea and holds Rex’s hand. “Well, at least now we have an infirmary to give birth.”  
Rex huffed in agreement, “Yeah, when you were born, I helped deliver you with nothing but a pocket knife and a t-shirt.”  
“Dad…”  
“No cayre, it was a sock, remember?” Ahsoka smiles kissing his hand.  
“Oh, yeah…” said Rex as he nodded holding Ahsoka’s fingers.  
Kitxa laughed as she held her uncomfortable belly.  
“Oh, ouch…” Kitxa firmly grabs the arm of her chair with one hand, and holds Thanowyn’s hand on her belly with the other, as another long stretch occurred. “YOU did this to me…”Kitxa chuckles as she playfully blames him.  
Thanowyn smiles rubbing the extended protrusion, clearly a top of a little head, as it slowly relaxed and the belly returned to its normal round shape, “I warned you…twins run in my family.”  
“How would you know? You’re adopted!”  
“We ought to go home.” Smiled Rex as he squeezed Ahsoka’s hand.  
“Yes, you need your rest.” Agreed Ahsoka as she kisses her daughters cheek and hugs her son-in-law. “We’ll visit another time.”  
Rex holds his wife’s hand as they leave the porch, “Soka, I’m going apologize ahead of time…I’m so sorry.” Rex chuckles as they leave their daughters home.  
Ahsoka laughs hugging his arm, “She’ll forget all about it once she sees her children, cayre...eventually.”  
Rex chuckled, as Ahsoka snuggled his arm, “Little ARC’s.”  
Fives and Echo would have been so flattered.


	27. Come Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka spend time at home

After visiting their daughter and son-in-law, Rex and Ahsoka continued on their way home as they walked the streets of Solus Suum Tal. Ahsoka felt her husband’s arm wrap around her shoulders as they walked, she reached up and held onto his fingers. “You ready to be a Grandpa?” She asked.   
Rex smiled, “Since the moment they told us, cayre. You?”  
“Yes, I just never dreamt that I would be having their aunt after her nephews were born.” Ahsoka giggled, placing a hand on her pregnant belly.   
Rex stopped and turned toward her looking at her deep blue eyes, oh, how they captivated him so, “Yeah, I know. A little weird right?” he chuckled, “Force, Soka, there’s no such thing as a ‘normal’ life, is there?”   
Ahsoka laughed and stroked his face, “No, carye, not for us, but we have a happy one.” She kissed his lips as they stood on the sidewalk.  
“Get a room!” Exclaimed some youngsters as they ran by.  
“Jealous!” Yelled Rex as he kissed his wife again, a little longer this time. So long, in fact, Ahsoka began to laugh.   
“What in the world?” Said Ahsoka, as they arrived at their small one story home. Hanging from the porch ceiling is a large banner decorated with pink and blue balloons, Congratulations! Farther, next to the door is an old crib, cleaned and freshly painted, filled with diapers and baby clothes.   
“Never thought we’d use this again.” Huffed Rex as he put his hand on the crib he had built so many years ago. He remembered giving it to Kitxa when she announced her pregnancy.   
As they entered the living room of their home, Rex only saw the remnants of another life.   
‘Time for new furniture.’ He thought, then he caught a whiff of something delicious, “What?” Together, they went to the kitchen and found a prepared meal waiting for them in the oven. “Gregor.” On top of the counter is a note: For the new Mama and Papa, be well. Welcome home.  
“Mama…Papa…” whispered Ahsoka happily.  
“Been a while since we heard those words, hmm?” he said quietly as he held her, placing his hand on her belly.   
“Sounds nice. “She smiled as she held his hand, “I like it.”  
Rex smiled, leaning in, he kissed her, “Mama,” kissing her again, “Mama…”As If on cue, Rex thought he felt a tiny flutter of movement., “Wait a sec…” he tried to feel for it again, “tell me that’s not gas.”  
Ahsoka giggled at his enthusiasm. “Is it?” she teased, stroking his neck.  
“Soka…” he led her to the couch, as he encouraged her to recline, he tried to find it again.   
“She’s still tiny, cayre.” Ahsoka smiled as she lifted her shirt to bare her belly for her husband as they both waited, hopeful for independent movement.  
After some time, Rex saw the tiniest hint of movement, “There she is!” Rex firmly held the sides of Ahsoka’s hips, placed his lips under his wife navel and blew forcefully, producing an unflattering noise, making a ticklish vibration on Ahsoka’s skin, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.   
“Oh, Rex!” She laughed, her husband smiled, and blew on her belly again, tickling her further, “Rex!” arms and legs flailing, “Stop! Seriously! You’re going to make me…”She pushed at his head as he sat back on his haunches laughing. She quickly got up, pushing his shoulder as she ran by to the refresher.  
Ahsoka had changed her clothes to the largest nightshirt she had and covered herself with her robe. “Force, Rex.” She muttered crossly, as she left the bedroom and returned to the living room. Rex had turned on some music and set the table for dinner.  
“Hey, cayre.” He said as he poured water in their glasses as she entered the room. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.” He apologized as he embraced her.  
“Yeah, right.” She huffed as he attempted to kiss her into a better mood.  
“You look comfortable.” he said quietly as he lightly tugged at the neckline of her robe, brushing his finger along her skin as well, “I feel so overdressed.”  
She could never stay angry with him, “We can fix that.” She whispered breathily as she wrapped her arms around his waist as they kissed.  
“We should eat. You two must be hungry.” He said as he placed one hand on her hip and the other brushing her belly, “We need our strength.” He whispered fondly, lightly kissing her as she reached upward caressing his cheek. Ahsoka nodded in agreement as she had to admit she was indeed hungry. Rex escorted her to her chair and they enjoyed the meal Gregor had prepared for them.  
Ahsoka started to take up the dishes, but Rex stopped her with a touch of his hand, “Later.”   
“Come here.” He said lovingly as he playfully tugged her toward him, embracing her pregnant form. He gently traced his fingers along her cheek, tilting her chin to bring her lips closer to his own, she tenderly obliged him.   
“I’ve missed this.” He murmured as he held her close and they swayed to the music. “I love you.”   
Ahsoka wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. “I know.” She said fondly as she ran her hands around his head, as she kissed him, playfully kissing his ear, lightly sucking and tugging his earlobe with her teeth, “I love you so...”  
The desire for each other’s affection increasing, their kissing and hot licks have become more passionate. He continued down her neck, pulling at her robe, kissing her exposed shoulder. She sighed wantingly, as she felt him gingerly slip his hand under her robe.  
“Ohhh, cayre.” She purred as she reached caressing his head and bearded face, as she enjoyed his touch.  
She in turn, started pulling at his shirt, running her hands up his back to his shoulders. Soon, he felt her slender hands sliding down his back, slim fingers running along his belt line, then urgently tugging at his belt, exciting him farther.  
“Are you sure, cayre?” he murmured, breathing lustfully as he advanced with more passionate kisses. He slid his hand from her breast, along her side, to support the small of her back.   
“Oh, yes, cayre…lets.” She whispered affectionately as she embraced his neck and head as he proceeded to run a hand around her belly, firmly grabbing her behind, lifting her up, he carried her to their room.


	28. Sometimes I Wish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the Force doing something more?

Rex lay on the bed with his wife snuggling next to him as they recover from the well-deserved experience of passionate lovemaking. Ahsoka sighed, smiling contentedly as she lay her hand on his chest watching his easy, unrestricted breathing.   
“Ohhh, cayre…that was wonderful.” She whispered as she stroked his salt and pepper chest hair, tracing his blaster scar from a close call he had early in life.  
Rex was proud that he could please her. He never had problems performing, but since his healing, he felt he had more vigor and his wife had happily confirmed it. She slid closer to him as he reached for her, touching her belly, he then slid his hand to her back gently rubbing her muscles.   
After a moment, she patted his chest and started to sit up, Rex playfully pulled her to himself. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.   
“Just getting a drink, cayre…”  
“Oh, no you don’t. I’ll get it.”  
“But cayre…”  
“You took care of me all those years. Let me spoil you a little, hmm?” he whispered as he lightly covered her with a blanket. “Keep my side warm, alright?” He smiled, kissing her lightly as he got up.  
Rex returned to his cayre with a glass of water and a small plate of snacks, as he found her sitting in bed in meditation. She withdrew when she heard him coming.  
“Everything alright?” He handed her the water which she drank thirstily.  
“Yes cayre, I’m just concerned about Kitxa. I felt something when we visited yesterday, but I just can’t place it.”  
“She looked fine to me.” Said Rex as he slid into bed, “I’m sure she would say something if there were anything wrong.”  
Ahsoka nodded, “You’re right. Just a worried mother…” her worry was alleviated by her husband’s embrace as he touched her in the way she loved to be touched. She met his lips with light kisses pulling away teasingly. Rex smiled as he gently bent her toward the pillows, breathing hotly on her skin, he kissed from her jawline, down her neck to her collarbone, as he ventured to join with her once again.

 

After a few days enjoying their new honeymoon period, Ahsoka and Rex decided to rejoin the world and visit their daughter. Just as they rounded the block near her house, they noticed their child moving with a very distinctive pregnant waddle as she held the arm of her concerned husband.   
“Her belly dropped, cayre.” Rex observed as he squinted slightly noticing his daughter’s gate.  
Ahsoka squeezed his fingers with excitement. “I’m sure they’re just going for a checkup, cayre. It’s her first. Labor won’t happen for a while yet.”  
“Aww.” He complained as he drapes his arm around his wife as they diverted their route and went to the park instead.  
“Easy, grandpa…” Ahsoka teased.  
Rex leaned down kissing her cheek. “You’re not fooling anyone. You’re just as anxious as I am, grandma.” She wrapped her arm around his waste and they enjoyed a leisurely stroll.  
As they continued on their way, their good friend, Kit was walking along the path with Plo, Rex’s little Megalupin, with a pack strapped to his back. Rex and Ahsoka waved to him as Kit noticed them and he walked toward them waving back in greeting.  
“Rex! Ahsoka! Great to see you again, and in better circumstances. Congratulations, you two.” Said the old medic as he shook hands with Rex and kissed Ahsoka.   
“I see you put Plo to work.” Said Rex as he patted the large head of his companion of so many years.  
“Gotta’ keep a working Megalupin in work or they’ll get bored.” Said Kit as he checked the pack on the animal’s back. “He was lost without you, Rex.”  
Ahsoka chuckled as the little Megalupin nuzzled Ahsoka’s belly. “Seems Plo has found a new mission.” She said as she patted the Megalupin’s head.  
“I’ll release him from my service as soon as he delivers my pack. Since there is still a serious influenza outbreak at Verda’s Eyayahy (warrior’s Echo, colony), most of the doctors went there to help them. At my age, I shouldn’t be there. The last flu I had, really knocked me out.”   
“Well, you’re just in time to tend to your name sake.” Smiled Rex as he tilted his head toward the infirmary. “Seems her belly dropped. Tell her to hurry up ok? Grandma can’t wait.”  
Ahsoka gave Rex a playful shove. “You should talk.” She goaded.  
Kit smiled broadly and nodded in agreement, “Then I should be on my way for the briefing. Take care of yourselves.”  
Rex and Ahsoka spent the day shopping for new clothes, furniture, and other household improvements which were to be delivered the next day. Rex noticed a newscast from the community com regarding the details of the strange influenza outbreak at Verda’s Eyayahy, and the announcement of another close call of discovery from an errant spacecraft nearing Ahch-To space.   
“Are you thinking of going back into service?” Ahsoka asked as she joined him at the com station.   
Rex wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “No cayre. My time as a fighting soldier is over.” He bent his head to her shoulder, as he gave her a loving hug, “We have a second chance, and I want to spend what time I have left with you and our little ‘un.”

 

While walking home, by way of the park, Ahsoka slowed her pace, feeling week-kneed, squeezing his arm, “Rex…”  
“What’s the matter, cayre?”  
“Rex, I…” Ahsoka started to sway, and Rex caught her in time.   
He picked her up and carried her to the seclusion of a shade tree where he gently set her down and he sat behind her embracing her. “’Soka, What’s wrong?”  
“The baby, she’s growing.” She began to shiver as she did at Temple Island, and to breathe more deeply. She closed her eyes as she reached up touching her husband’s arm as he embraced her shoulders.   
“They said the growth was near normal.” Grumbled Rex.  
“There is nothing normal about this pregnancy.” Chuckled Ahsoka as her body began to prepare for a growth surge.  
“What can be causing this now? We’re nowhere near Temple Island.”  
It’s...the will of the Force.” Ahsoka whispered as she shivered with force energy. Rex could feel it as well as it radiated around her.  
“Sometimes I wish the Force would leave us alone.” Muttered Rex embracing his cayre, gently rocking back and forth as she endured the rapid growth of the baby as her belly steadily bowed outward.  
“Rex, please.” His wife sighed, placing his hands on her belly, “If it weren’t for the Force, I wouldn’t have any of you.” Ahsoka sniffed tearfully.  
“Is the Force doing something more than accelerating her growth? Can you tell?”  
“Would it make any difference, cayre?”  
“Of course not. She’s ours.” Rex insisted as he rubbed his wife’s growing belly, “Even if she is Force sensitive, who better to teach her, hmmm?” Rex gently kissed his wife’s cheek as they sat and waited for her to recover. Before long, Ahsoka stopped shivering, and sighed exhausted.   
“We’re going to the infirmary.” Rex demanded, Ahsoka nodded and waited for her husband to help her stand. Rex noticed that she was too exhausted, so he picked her up and carried her to the infirmary.


	29. It's Not A Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex presents Ahsoka with a gift.

Rex had been sitting in the same position for over two hours as Ahsoka lay sleeping next to him. Finally, he had found his way to slide away without disturbing her. After a good stretch, Rex looked out the window of their room, he smiled as he watched his Megalupin, Plo, playing with the children in the garden. He then turned looking at his sleeping wife. When they arrived at the infirmary, the initial scans showed that the child was at 20 weeks of development, but now he could swear that her belly had grown while she slept.  
He lay next to her, placing his ear on top of her belly, he closed his eyes, concentrating, listening, and wondering about this unexpected miracle.  
He felt his wife’s fingers stroke his head. “She’s not so tiny anymore, is she?” Rex kissed her belly, then climbed up to embrace his wife. “How do you feel?” He asked as he rubbed her shoulders.  
“I’m fine cayre…just so tired…and hungry...” She yawned as she lovingly placed her hand on his chest.  
“I’ll call the service.” He said as he used the desk com near the bed.  
Ahsoka stroked his arm as she left the bed and went to the refresher, she undressed examining her pregnant body.  
“You’re growing so fast, sweetheart.” she whispered, rubbing her swollen belly as she felt the child move, “What’s the hurry?”  
Rex entered the refresher and embraced her as they looked at each other in the mirror.  
“Force, you’re even more beautiful.” He murmured as he kissed her neck, holding her belly.  
Ahsoka leans into his chest, “Flattery will get you everywhere.” She smiles hugging his arms, “She’s just growing so fast.”  
“I know, cayre, as you said, there is nothing normal about this pregnancy.” He gently lay his chin on her shoulder leaning his cheek against her own, “Even with me, I shouldn’t be here…”  
“Rex, don’t talk like that.” Ahsoka pleaded as she turned to him, holding his face in her hands, ”The Force has brought you to me, and I’m not giving you back.”, Rex placed his hands on her hips as they shared long, loving kisses, Ahsoka pulled at his clothes to undress him, while they began to love on each other as they entered the shower.  
When the couple entered their recovery room, a table with a meal for them was waiting. They ate the healthy meal, it’s not Gregor’s handiwork, but it was still good. Ahsoka even stole some food from his plate. Rex chuckled as he fed his wife by hand, she enjoyed the meal immensely sucking the juices off his fingers after every bite. When his plate was almost consumed, Ahsoka held his hand, he slowly moved his finger from her lips, placing his lips on top of her own, savoring the fresh soft flavors on her lips before pulling away.  
“Are we satisfied, Mama?” he murmured as he rubbed her belly.  
“Oh, yes, Papa. Thank you.” She whispered as she stroked his beard, leaning on his chest, she yawned and started to dose once again.  
Once he was sure Ahsoka was asleep, Rex slipped away and left their room. He shooed away a droid and placed his fingers to his lips, diverting Kit.  
“How is she?” asked the old medic as he quietly walked with his younger brother toward the garden.  
“She seems fine. The growth tires her out, and making her hungry.” ‘In more ways than one.’ Rex smiles as he stood a bit taller.  
“Well, that’s good.” Said the medic as he barely looked up from his data pad. “I’ll stop by later, give her some time to rest. See you later, young vod.”  
Rex had just entered the garden as he noticed Gregor entering the garden from the outside gate carrying a large box.  
“Rex! What are you doing here? Do I have to break you out?” Said Gregor as he struggled to balance the large box as it jumbled about against his chest.  
“Oh, no, it’s Ahsoka this time. The baby had growth surge…”  
“Again?” Concerned, Gregor set the box down as Plo came closer followed by several children.  
The box jumbled around on the ground, and a tiny pups head popped out. Plo stuck his head into the box, sniffing and nuzzling the pups inside, he then pulled his head out with a pup in his mouth.  
“Plo’s a daddy!” Exclaimed one of the children as they enthusiastically surrounded the box petting the pups inside.  
“Yeah, she’s resting now. Seems she’s over 20 weeks along now. Kit will stop by when she’s rested.”  
“Sooner than that, Papa.” Mentions Gregor as he tilts his head toward the nearby window.  
Ahsoka stood there looking at them with sadness in her expression as she placed a hand at her chest, turning away from the window.  
“Oh, kriff.” Rex muttered as he hurried to the room.  
“Great, Rex. What did you do?”  
Rex entered their recovery room and noticed the bedding was torn off the bed, and the refresher towels were on the floor, Ahsoka sat in a near by chair, looking forlorn.  
“Oh, Rex…I can’t find it.”  
“What’s wrong, cayre?”  
“I lost it…”She said sadly as she touched her neck, “Maybe it’s at the park…”  
“Cayre…” he stroked her cheek, trying to calm her.  
“At the shade tree…Oh, how could I have lost it after all these years…?”  
“’Soka…Cayre…”Rex said softly, “It’s alright, I have it.”  
“What?” she sniffed, trying to hold back tears.  
“I have it.”, Rex reached into his pocket, pulling out a soft polishing cloth, “I borrowed it while you were sleeping.”  
He handed the cloth to Ahsoka, who took it looking at her husband quizzically. Rex half smiles, nodding, prompting her to unfold the cloth. Inside is her cherished birthing stone necklace with a couple of new additions. The birthing stone had a new, stronger, thin blue metal chain, and a white polished stone on either side of the original blue.  
“Oh, Rex…It’s beautiful.” His wife whispered happily with relief as she looked at the new necklace.  
Rex held her hands, kissing them affectionately, “The chain, is me…” he began to explain softly, “The blue, is you…” he kissed her hands again, then wiping the tears from her eyes, “and the white stones, are Kitxa, and our new little ‘un.” He said as he lightly rubbed her belly.  
Rex clasped the necklace around her neck, and they went to the dresser mirror to see how the new necklace looked.  
“Oh, Rex, I love it.” She said softly kissing him, “Thank you, cayre.”  
“Come on, let’s go for a walk. The kids have Plo’s pups. That should cheer you up.” He kissed her softly, “Besides, the droid has some work to do.”  
Looking about the beshelved room, Ahsoka smiled embracing her husband as they walked to the garden.  
After enjoying a relaxing stroll, Ahsoka was amused as Gregor tried to encourage the children to put the tired pups in their box to be taken back to the Megalupin stables.  
“I’ll bring them back soon. I promise.” The Clone Commando said kindly as he tries to retrieve a pup from a reluctant child. “They’re small and need to see their Mama and Papa.” He explained, the child then gave the pup a kiss and handed him over.  
“You’re so good with them.” Smiled Ahsoka, as Gregor put the pup in the box with its siblings.  
“They just need training.”  
“No, I mean with the children.”  
“Oh, well. It wasn’t ment to be for me.” Gregor smiled a bit sadly, “‘Sides, I know where I can borrow them.”  
“I know, you’re a wonderful Uncle.”  
“Well, I’ll see you when you get home. Too many Droids around here.” Said Gregor as he gave his sister-in-law a peck on the cheek before he took up the box, eyeing a droid as it passed.  
Rex came by to escort his cayre, he had picked some garden flowers and handed her the small bouquet. “Kit called. Time for another exam.”  
Ahsoka nodded smelling the gift of flowers as they walked back to their room.  
Ahsoka placed the flowers in a vase as the droid scanned her just before Kit arrived. As the droid moved aside, Kit unrolled a simple measuring tape as Ahsoka lifted her shirt to expose her belly. “The droid just scanned me, Kit.”  
“I know Ahsoka, but I prefer my own senses. “Said the old medic as he measured her and encouraged her to recline on the bed as he put on his stethoscope placing it on her belly. He then took a scanning panel and placed it around her as he watched. “No pain?”  
“No, Kit. It’s a normal pregnancy…”  
“Except for the occasional growth surge.” Frowned the old medic as he took the stethoscope from his ears.  
“Well, it seems the growth has subsided for now. The baby is currently in the 25th week of development…”  
“Twenty-five weeks, two days, 18 hours…” interrupted the droid.  
“Thank you DMO…” Grumbled Kit as he dismissed the droid. His demeanor softened as he turned his attention back to his patient. “You’re more than half way there, Mama.”  
“Why don’t you let the droid help you Kit?” Smiled Kitxa as she waddled into the room with her husband close behind.  
“I have successfully treated two generations of your family without a droid Kitxa. I don’t need one now.”  
“Also, you don’t trust them.” She smiled placing her hand on his shoulder.  
“That’s right, kiddo.” Grumbled the medic as he patted her hand.  
“How are my little ARC’s” asked Rex as he held Ahsoka’s hand.  
“They’re just fine, dad. “Smiled his daughter as she approached the bed kissing her parents.  
“You should stay a while for your own exam.” said Kit as he lightly tugged at his stethoscope.  
“Don’t worry about me.” She said confidently, “The boys aren’t quite ready yet.”  
Kit huffed unsatisfactory as he glanced at her enormous twin belly, “Doctors are the worst patients.” He muttered scowling slightly, “Well, at least you aren’t too far from the infirmary.”  
Kitxa examined her mother’s condition. “Seems my sister is impatient.” She smiled as she touched Ahsoka’s belly. “Relax, Sis, it’s not a race.”  
“I just don’t understand why she’s growing so fast.” Said Kit stroking his white moustache as he reviews the scan.  
“The Force must have its reasons.” Said Ahsoka as she embraced Kitxa’s and Rex’s hands on her belly. “All is as it should be.”


	30. A Little Lovin' Fun Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka try to enjoy some time alone when something unexpected happens.

Rex and Ahsoka returned home finding their nephew mowing their lawn.  
“Rhoic, you shouldn’t be doing that!” Ahsoka lightly scolded as they entered the yard.  
“Naw, Aunt Ahsoka, I want to do it. It’s good therapy.” Says the young ex-trooper confidently as he wiped his face with a towel, “Makes me feel like I’m accomplishing something.”  
“Well, if you’re sure.” Said Ahsoka as she gently patted his arm, “I’ll get you something to drink.”  
As Ahsoka enters the house, Rex places his hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “Take a break when you need to. I don’t want your dad, think ‘in I overworked you.” Rex smiles pointing to the far corner of the yard, “You missed a spot.” Rhoic turned to look, and jabbed his uncle as he laughed.  
Once Rhoic was properly hydrated, Rex proceeded to rearrange the furniture to his wife’s satisfaction before settling on the couch to check the latest com cast.  
Ahsoka snuggled against her husband as their baby began to move.   
“How are you feeling?” Rex murmured, tracing the baby’s movement with his fingers.  
“I feel wonderful, cayre.” She whispered, caressing his arm as he rubbed her belly. “So much has happened the last few weeks.”  
Rex grunted in agreement as he kissed her cheek. Ahsoka turned to him, lightly kissing him as she pulled him closer to her. Rex leaned in holding her affectionately as a news cast began.  
Another unknown craft almost entered Ahch-to space early this morning, and expertly detected and diverted by Trooper forces. Town councils have assembled to discuss possible detection from the First Order.  
“What is this all about?” Said Rex as the couple watches the com cast.  
“Cayre, you have been so ill, we didn’t want to worry you…”  
“About what?”  
“The councils have been preparing for a possible evacuation in case the First Order was to come.”  
“As they should. We’ve been preparing for this eventuality for years.” Said Rex as he stroked his beard.   
“I know cayre. We’re ready when the time comes.”  
“Have the Fulcrums reported anything?”  
“Nothing in our sector of space. Cayre, you’re retired now, let …”  
“Soka, I’m not reenlisting.” He reassures her kissing her hand.  
“Go ahead and visit the vods, they’ll fill you in.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Ahsoka smiles and nods, “You won’t be satisfied until you check. Go. I’m fine. I have some research to do.”  
Rex reluctantly left leaving Ahsoka alone in the house except for their little Megalupin, Plo.  
She took a brief walk outside to their back yard where she knelt under a white flowering tree. Embracing her belly, she proceeded to go into deep meditation, focusing on her unborn child. Her own connection with the Force was being limited slightly as her pregnancy progressed.   
‘This didn’t happen before. What is happening?’ She took a cleansing breath delving deeper, searching further, ‘Why?’  
She felt a gentle, constant pulse of energy emanating from her child. A feeling of calm and ancient understanding encircling them.   
A slight vision of a convoree entered her mind. ‘What? Daughter, are you encouraging this?’   
As the baby moved, a gentle flow of energy caused her to back out of her meditation, and her body shivered.   
“Again?” she breathed, “Rex!”   
Plo came to her side nuzzling her out of her meditation, thankfully her belly had not grown so dramatically as before.   
‘This child is Force sensitive.’ she rubbed her belly before standing to go inside the house, ‘There is no doubt now.’

 

Rex entered the armory seeing his brothers inspecting the equipment.   
“Afternoon, Vods.”   
“Rex! Didn’t think you’d come back so soon, if at all.” Said Gregor as he set down a rifle.  
“Civilian life too boring for you?” scoffed Wolffe.  
“Gotta have my caf.” Yawned Rex as he poured himself a mug of the dark black liquid, “The smell doesn’t agree with Soka now-a-days.”  
“Well, that’s bound to happen when you make ‘em pregers.” Wolffe smirked as he shoved his brother in the arm almost making him spill his beverage.  
“I understand we are to be discovered any time now.” Said Rex as he sipped at his caf.  
Gregor nodded, “Too close. Since the Millennium Falcon arrived, traffic has increased. I swept the Falcon myself with the help of the Wookie, and we didn’t find any trackers of any kind.”  
Rex went to the glass display case containing his blasters, and began to inspect them, “Thanks for maintaining them, vods.”  
Gregor and Wolffe smiled and began to check the other equipment.

 

Rex entered the study room of the library where Ahsoka was working alone on the computer. The evening was getting late and he had come to take his cayre home. She had been pouring over copies of ancient documents shared by Skywalker. Wearily she stood up straight stretching her back as her pregnant belly jostled briefly with the little life that was created by their love.   
“You’re right, Master Yoda.” Ahsoka yawned, “A page turner it is not.”  
Suddenly she was overcome by the unexpected experience of a spontaneous sneeze and a bit of flatulence at the same time.  
Rex couldn’t help but laugh. Ahsoka noticed him and put her hand over her face, “Oh!” She exclaimed thoroughly embarrassed.  
Rex approached and gave her a hug, “I forgot that could happen.” He laughed.   
“Rex!” Ahsoka Complained.   
“Oh, come on, cayre.” He gives her a quick kiss and embraces her tightly, “I love your sneezes and little toots.” He teased as he tickled the side of her belly and up her ribs.   
“Rex, really!” Ahsoka laughed as she tried to wiggle away from his tickling. She freed her arms and tickled him up his neck.   
“Well, I love your hic-ups.” She teases back.  
He laughs leaning into her fingers and pretended to hic-up, which earns him a giggle from his wife.  
He holds her by her waist and presses himself against her as she moves her arms over his shoulders, and they enjoyed a moment of loving, playful kisses.   
“It’s too bad we’re not home right now.” Ahsoka whispered between kisses.   
“So…” Rex uttered as he kissed her lustfully, backing her toward the desk.   
“Rex!” Ahsoka laughed, then shortly turned serious, “No! No, Rex!” she slapped at his shoulders.  
He buried his face in her neck and snickered. “Just kidding. Let’s get going.”  
Ahsoka playfully slapped his chest, “Just wait till we get home.”  
“Promise?” he grinned as he lunged for her.  
The quick footfalls of someone running interrupted their fun, as Thanowyn, their son-in-law entered the room breathless and wide-eyed. “Rex! Ahsoka! Kitxa is having the babies!”  
“Then what are you doing here, Son?” asked Rex.   
“Kitxa sent me to get you. The medic is with her, something is terribly wrong!”  
Without another word they all ran to the infirmary.

 

It is late in the evening and Kitxa is experiencing a hard labor in the infirmary. It started early this morning, but now everything has been happening so fast. The pain is almost unbearable, as the twins in her belly are fighting for space. She and Kit know it shouldn’t be like this at this stage of delivery. She sent her husband to get her parents, thinking the worst, she wanted them near her.   
“Force, it hurts.” she mutters through clenched teeth as she clutches her bulging belly.   
“Come now Kitxa, you know the first birth is the hardest. “Said the old medic as he examines her, and places oxygen to her nose, while the droid lays out his instruments.  
“Kit! You’re not helping!” she pants.  
The old medic smiles slightly under his white mustache as he checks her pulse measuring his count with the monitor.  
Suddenly the babies move again and the mother screams in pain. The belly was stretched in an awkward, painful position. The old medic quickly swings the scanner into a better location as he kneels next to his patient on the bed.   
“I have to push!” cries Kitxa.   
“No! Don’t push. Don’t push! Breath through it!” Ordered Kit as he firmly held her belly. The baby was in a dangerous position and Kit closed his eyes to concentrate on the anatomy and the best way to move the muscles in order to move the baby. After some excruciating moments he safely moved the baby into position, but kriff. He hated having to use these things, but there is no more time.   
“DMO, come here.”  
As the droid approached the door swung opened and the family arrived.   
Rex sees the droid approach his daughter and he is instantly filled with protective rage. He snaps the Droids closest arm and growls as he pushes the machine away.  
Despite her own pain, Kitxa was surprised by the utterance that came from him. It was a forceful, primal sound she didn’t think any human could make let alone her own father.  
Rex Turns to the medic, “Tell me.” He gruffly demanded.   
“Get up here.” Ordered Kit. Rex climbed onto the other side of the bed as Kit got off. The medic placed Rex’s hands on the belly and encouraged him to place some pressure. “Hold there. Don’t move.”  
Kit moves the scanner and proceeds with his work. He checks his patients condition and checks the scanner frowning. “Rex. I said, don’t move!”  
Rex looks up from the belly. “I didn’t. “  
Kit moves the scanner again studying it intently. “Well Mama, you have another passenger.”  
“What?”  
“You have triplets. The boys have been hiding her.”  
“How could they miss her?” asked Thanowyn.   
“It’s seldom, but it does happen.” Mutters Kit. He has his misgivings with Droids like every other clone. In his opinion medicine relies on them way too much.   
“Droids…” grumbles Rex.   
“Dad, Grandma, come here.” Thanowyn and Ahsoka flank the medic as Kit sits in front his patient as he prepares.   
I’m sorry Kitxa, this is going to hurt.   
“More than it already –“she gives a blood curdling scream and cries.   
“Forgive me.”, whispers the old medic.  
His daughters scream drives Rex into a sudden flashback as his body tenses, increasing his breathing he shuts his eyes tight, shaking his head and forces himself to the present.  
“You alright, Rex?” asked Kit.  
He swallows hard and nods, “Yeah.”  
Shortly, Kit hands a baby to the shocked father, another to the grandmother, as Kit handles the third. Once the babies were breathing on their own, Kit clamped the cords and the new dad cut them.  
Ahsoka helps Thanowyn with the babies as Rex and Kit attend to the mother.   
“Push down on her belly, we’ll help expel the placenta now.” Said the medic.  
Rex does what he is told. “Kitxa?”  
Ahsoka puts a hand on Rex’s neck. She’ll be alright, cayre. She assures him, she shows him a grandchild as she kisses his cheek.  
Early in the morning, everything finally calms down and Kitxa is inspecting her babies with her husband. Ahsoka helps with the new family. Rex notices the old medic as he cleans up at the refresher. Kit splashes some water on his face and leans against the sink.   
“You alright, old vod?” smiles Rex.  
Kit feels exhausted, and sighs with relief, “Been a long time since I handled a case like that.” He smiles and elbows Rex, “Leave it to you and your progeny.”   
“Well, get ready.” Rex Chuckles as he grips his brother’s shoulder and gives him a gentle shake, “You have about four months before the next one.”  
“Force help me.”


	31. Naming Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka prepare for their grandchildren's Naming Day

Rex had been watching his cayre for some time as he leaned on the corner of their house sipping his caf. She knelt in her usual place, under a white flowering tree in deep, peaceful meditation as she holds pregnant belly. Something must be bothering her since she has been rising earlier and earlier to meditate in the mornings. He knew if there was something she wanted to share, she would have told him. He smiled as she tilted her head just so, knowing she was coming out of her meditative state. Pouring the remnants of his caf into a nearby plant, he went inside the house to finish preparing breakfast.

Rex was making his famous hash and eggs as his wife entered the house.

“Hope you’re hun-gry...” Noticing her concerned frame of mind, he moved the pan from the flame and covered the meal before he joined her.

He held her hands and gave them a quick kiss, “What’s wrong, cayre?”

His wife smiles sweetly and placed his hands on her belly, “Rex…”

He waited, but her silence concerned him, “Soka, is there something wrong with the babe?” Rex asked as he touched her cheek.

“No, it’s just that she’s Force sensitive.”

“Yeah?” Rex looked at her belly lightly lifting her shirt, to touch her soft skin, he set his jaw, slightly scowling, his voice lowering, “Did Skywalker-“

“No, cayre.” Ahsoka quickly held his hand on her bare belly and turned his face to her. “No. He only returned what was taken.”

“You’re sure.”

“Yes, cayre. I only felt her sensitivity over the past few days.”

“But-“

“It doesn’t work that way, cayre. I have researched, and it is a natural occurrence-“

“And the fast growth?”

“Cayre, Luke didn’t do this.” She said confidently, “It’s the will of the Force.”

“Will of the – “Rex huffed. His attitude softened as the baby stretched and kicked, causing his wife’s belly to jiggle. He sighed, kissed the protrusion, and looked up at his cayre. “Well, her mama is a Force user after all.” 

Rex sat closer to embrace his wife, “She’s ours, cayre. She’s our long lost babe.” He assured her as he lovingly rubbed her belly, “She’s ours.”

“You know what this means…”

Wanting to lighten the mood, Rex leaned over the belly and tapped the spot where the stretch last occurred, “Just warn me before you go tossing me off tall buildings, huh.” He blew forcefully on the belly, causing Ahsoka to laugh.

Rex hugged his wife, “Come on, it’s time to eat, Mama. It’s a big day. Kit expects you for a checkup, then we go to Gregor’s for our grandchildren’s Naming Day.”

He gently ran his fingers along her cheek marking and leaned in to kiss her soft, waiting lips, “OH, Rex!" Ahsoka held her nose as she pushed him away, “You just had caf, didn’t you.”

“Sorry, Cayre. I’ll freshen up.” He smirked and he brushed his smelly caf whiskers against her face.

“Ew! Rex!” Ahsoka complained as her husband walked to the refresher.

“I’ll be right back.” He laughed.

“Take your time!” 

 

Later that afternoon, the extended family and their friends met at Gregor’s cabin for the Naming Day of new family members. Among the original four Founders, four new members were to be introduced.

Ahsoka went immediately to meet with Kitxa and Thanowyn to visit the grandchildren while Rex and Wolffe observed the happy scene.

“It’s so good to see the Legacy is thriving.” Wolffe smiled slightly. He watched proudly as his third son, Patro and his wife joined the extended family with their newborn.

“Yeah. Congratulations, gramps. You have a new grandson just in time for this Naming Day.”

Wolffe chuckled proudly, “Wolvin. That one couldn’t wait to be born. Didn’t want to be left out, I guess.” Wolffe smiles as kindly as only Wolffe can smile, “Ahsoka seems to enjoy being in the family way. I’m happy for you. You two deserve it.”

Rex patted his brother’s shoulder. “We all do, vod.” Rex watched lovingly as Ahsoka fussed over the babies.

“Soka says the babe is Force sensitive.” Rex mutters.

“Are you sure?” Wolffe said quietly.

Rex shrugged, “She is.”

“Rex, a Force sensitive child is a beacon –“

“I know.” Rex sighed, a little concern nagging at him. 

“Well, we’re family. We’ll deal with whatever comes.” Wolffe says confidently, “We always have.”

With that, the brothers joined their families and welcomed the other families who arrived for the ceremony.

After a joyful day of events and feasting, Rex stood at his table clanging a drinking glass with his spoon, the loud ringing sound caught everyone’s attention as the turned to be addressed by him. 

“Everyone please,” Rex announces, as Ahsoka stands with him placing a small bowl of honey and red ochre in front of them as they waited for the family’s attention. 

“As you all know, Ahsoka and I have had a child restored to us over the past few weeks, and I am so glad to be able to join you all again in better health. It is also my pleasure to welcome three new members to our family.” Kitxa and Thanowyn stands with their babies, “Besides the gift of life, a name is the first gift a parent can give to their child, as a child grows they have the right to choose their own name if they wish. My daughter Kitxa and her husband Thanowyn have given us three healthy grandchildren of whom I am most proud. There are seven more families here today to introduce their little ‘un’s. Today is their Naming Day.”

The crowd erupted in applause and as everyone settled down, Kitxa and Thanowyn walked to Rex and Ahsoka with their triplets in their arms. 

Ahsoka announces, “This red ochre symbolizes the blood spilled by your family and friends to make you safe and free. May their spirits in the Force watch over you. The honey is a curative, binding agent to keep you in good health.”

Rex and Ahsoka dip their fingers in the mixture, she places a mark on the baby’s left side of the forehead, and Rex does the same to the right on each child as the parents announced each child’s name.

“Majia, Coray, and Brex.”

After each child was kissed and marked by their grandparents, Ahsoka handed the bowl to Wolffe and his wife, May, as they introduced a grandchild of their own, and the ceremony was repeated. After six more families introduced their children, the extended family erupted in applause and cheers as the naming ceremony concluded.


	32. Hope Appears Unlikely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka learn about General Organa's defeat and must plan for the future of Solus Suum Tal.

t’s a beautiful summer day at the parade grounds near the base of Solus Suum Tal as Ahsoka walked to meet Rex at the youth Academy. Since his healing, he had fully retired from military service and took a position as an Instructor.

Sitting at a bench overlooking the field, she watched Gregor teach the younglings the Clone Haka, a tradition she learned from her days as a Commander when her troopers would perform this ritual before their battles, and sadly, after.

She breathed a troubled sigh as she rubbed her gravid belly. Now only beginning her third trimester, her baby will grow much larger and faster over these final weeks even without the experience of accelerated growth. She had hoped to deliver at home during peaceful circumstances, but communique from her Fulcrums have made that hope appear less likely.

She felt the gentle touch of her cyare on her shoulder, reaching up, she took his hand as he sat next to her.

Together they watched the younglings practice. Ahsoka could feel his concern for his cadets and the community they have helped found. She knows that he had hoped that he could enjoy his remaining years in peace, raising their family and preparing the next generation to defend their existence in their quiet part of the universe. He too, sees his silent request as unlikely.

Giving her a halfhearted smile, he litely squeezed her hand, as they continued to their meeting with the Elder Council.

The couple walked in pensive silence. They had learned, only recently about the heavy losses of the Resistance fleet and now they were asked to join the elder council to advise on an urgent matter for their home and community.

They entered the meeting Hall where they were greeted by fellow council members and Founding Elders; Dour Kagan, Edi Von, Chudz Swazak, Nighthawk, and Wolffe. Captain Razer was also in attendance. They all milled about a large round conference table, arguing as usual.

“Hello Rex, Ahsoka, thank you for coming on such short notice. I’m sorry to be so abrupt, but the council has just received news.” Dour used a round gavel and pounded the table. The meeting has come to order as everyone took their seats. He pressed a button on the council table and a star map appeared.

“We have received a distress call from General Organa. Her fleet is running out of fuel and is being decimated by the First Order.”

“What do you expect us to do?” Edi Von responded, “Organa picked this fight, let her drown in it.”

Ahsoka noticed Rex’s nostrils flare as he set his jaw and silently gripped the arm of his chair. She reached over and touched his hand, he then gripped her fingers, gently holding them.

“Fool!” Nighthawk fumed, “General Organa has been protecting the Republic since before the days of the Empire.”

“And a fine job too.” Edi snarled, “You would think a hard won Republic would last more than a few decades.”

The council chamber erupted with angry words. Dour gaveled the chamber back in order.

“We can’t help them. Our own forces are very limited.” Said Razer.

Studying the map, Wolffe walked around the table. “Ahsoka, wasn’t there a base at Crait?”

The former Commander focused at the planet on the map. After a thoughtful moment, “Yes. That’s right! It was a couple of years into the war, when I was a Padawan learner. Master Plo had a clandestine meeting with Senator Organa to place a small base there. It seems the General knows about this.”

Wolffe crossed his arms and smirked, “You weren’t supposed to listen in on those meetings.” His cold, pale, cybernetic eye winked knowingly at her.

Ahsoka smiled slyly and shrugged, “If they can make it to Crait, it should give them some time until reinforcements arrive.”

“Is there anyone responding to their call?” asked Rex.

Dour shook his head, “No, there is noone with the will to fight.”

“Then they are truly lost.” Wolffe muttered sadly.

“Unfortunately, there is more bad news.” Ahsoka sighed, “I have it on irrefutable authority that the First Order is expanding their search for Force sensitives and are moving toward our sector of space.”

Kagan slammed his hand on the table, “I knew taking in those sensitives was a bad idea -”

“Dour, this entire planet is saturated in the Force. It’s the best place for them.” Ahsoka pointed out, “We all knew it would be a matter of time.”

Rex sighed, running a hand over his beard, “We have founded these communities to be a home for all clones and anyone wanting a new life. That includes Force sensitives.”

Ahsoka frowned, rubbing her belly, “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well.” She excused herself, “I’ll be right back.” She patted Rex’s shoulder as she left the room.

As Ahsoka entered the hallway of the council building, a droid approached her.

“May I help you Founder?” it asked.

“I’m not feeling well, is there someplace I can rest for awhile?”

“Of course Founder. Follow me.” The Droid escorted her to a secluded room at the end of the hall. “Will there be anything further, Founder?”

“Please, don’t let anyone disturbed me. I’ll feel better soon.”

“Yes, Founder.”

Ahsoka entered the room and settled into her meditative state. She reached her way over the land masses and oceans of Ahch-to and touched mind of Luke Skywalker.

“Ahsoka. You shouldn’t exert yourself in your condition. I know your child is using your energy.”

“How did you know that?”

“Your Force energy is not as strong.” A thin gentle smile graced his sad face, “She’s a sensitive, isn’t she?”

Ahsoka embraced her belly, “Yes, I felt it only last week.”

“I know you and Rex will train her well. Much better than any Jedi could…better than I could.”

“Luke, I’m no Jedi.”

“No. You’re better.”

“Thank you for returning my cyare’se to me.”

“I’m glad that I could at least do that for you.” He said as he reached out through the Force, Ahsoka could feel a brief invisible touch on her belly, “I must go now. I have to prepare.”

Ahsoka nodded, “Leia, she’s in dire need.”

“I know. Rey and Chewy are on their way now with the Falcon. I will do what I can. Ahsoka, both of you have been wonderful friends and teachers. Take care of your baby, and the old man.”

With that, Luke disconnected from their communication. Sadly she suspects what Skywalker was preparing for, and she will not see him again.

Ahsoka brought herself out of her meditation, then busied herself with more local concerns and skillfully accessed the council’s databases.

 

Ahsoka returned and sat in her chair as the meeting continued to drown on.

When the meeting concluded, Rex and Ahsoka began the long walk home.

“Did you learn anything?”

Ahsoka sighed, hugging Rex’s arm, “No more than before, cyare. The transmission did not come from Ahch-to.”

“Captain Razer is having the listening stations inspected to see if the transmission came from them.”

“Fortunately, the Fulcrum stationed within the First Order says the transmission was erased from their databases before anyone suspected.”

“Well, that’s something.”

“Yes, but…the First Order is dispersing Detection Droids and Seekers to collect force sensitive children.”

“Seekers…What’s that? Some sort of Sith?” 

“I don’t believe so, cyare. The Fulcrum says they are dedicated to the search for Force sensitive children.”

Rex sighs and kisses her hand, “It never ends does it.”

Ahsoka gripped Rex’s arm, “Oh!” She winced from the unexpected kick, “Ow…That was a hard one.” Letting out a long breath, she tugged him to a near by bench where they sat.

“So, what did I miss?”

Rex’s sullen expression begins to fade as he smiles briefly, noticing his baby’s movement, “The council will deliberate and present a proposal to send the younglings to Winter Haven to shelter if a conflict occurs.”

“A wise precaution.” Ahsoka placed her husband’s hand on her belly, anticipating another kick, a challenge the baby accepts with a long stretch.

“We’re not going to wait.”

“Cyare?”

“Razer said that troopers actually had to destroy any unmanned probe this morning. They are studying it now at Bromin outpost. I have set up a meeting with Bindi Roviko about moving the sensitives to Winter Haven to begin a slow evacuation of our younglings.” Rex rubbed his wife’s belly, “I want you to go with them.”

“Rex, no.”

“Soka, I’m a soldier. I have to protect you. I’m healed now. I can –“

“Rex, you’re so much more.” She whispered lovingly, stroking his bearded face. “You have a new mission Captain. You are Cabur. (Kah-boor) Guardian of the Legacy.” She firmly holds his hand on her belly, “We need you here.” Softly she kisses him, “I need you here.” touching his forehead to her own. “Whatever happens, we face it together.”

Rex sniffs and nods in agreement. “You’re right. As always.”

The baby moves again, “Oh, what’s with you today little one?” Ahsoka sighed.

“I know.” Rex smiles as he patted her belly. “It’s time to eat, Mama.”

He was right. They haven’t eaten since this morning and with all the bad news lately, a meal was the last thing on her mind. Until now. Her hunger was becoming rather severe.

“We all need a pick-me-up.” Rex said as cheerfully as he could, “We’re going out for dinner, then visiting the kids and the little ARC’s.”

“That’s a good plan, cyare. Let’s go.”


	33. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a morning of sad news, Rex and Ahsoka visit the grandbabes.

After a morning of sad news regarding a decimated Resistance fleet, Rex and Ahsoka did the only thing they could do, and carry on with their own lives.   
After a satisfying meal, Rex and Ahsoka walked to their daughter’s home to visit their grandchildren.  
They waited for the door to chime, and they were shortly greeted by their son-in-law with a fussy baby on his shoulder. “You two always come at the right time.” Smiled the young man, “Come in.” He turns and announces, “The grandparents are here.”  
Thanowyn goes to the kitchen to prepare a bottle, as the grandparents enter the living room where their daughter sits comfortably nursing two babies.  
“Hello Mom, Dad.” Kitxa greeted as her parents approached her and gave her a kiss.  
“They’re growing fast.” Rex leaned down and whispered, “Are you sure –“  
Kitxa rolled her eyes,“Dad” She sighed, “There is no acceleration.”   
That joke was old, but she took it in stride. Rex chuckled, kissing her forehead, patted her shoulder, then joined Ahsoka on the couch.   
Thanowyn came to Ahsoka with his son.   
“Here we go, Grandma.” He said cheerfully as he placed the boy into her eager arms.  
“Oh, come here sweetheart.” She cooed as she accepted him, “My, you are getting big!”  
“Corey is larger.” Said Kitxa, “Fortunately, he accepts the bottle easier than Mejia or Brex.”  
Ahsoka chuckled as her grandson fussed and pawed at her breast, “I’m sorry little one. Ahsoka provides the bottle, and Corey took it with little prompting.  
Rex hugs his wife, “He really does have your eyes, cyare.” Rex mentions as his grandson stairs at him with brilliant blue eyes.  
“How’s my big - little sister?” Kitxa asked as she stroked the head of a child.  
“Getting more active every day.” Ahsoka smiled.  
“And bigger everyday.” Rex teased as he playfully held his wife’s belly, giving her a lite shake, causing little Corey to bounce as his grandmother laughed.  
“Rex.” Ahsoka laughed, “Well, you’re growing your own sympathy belly.” She countered as she patted his paunch.  
“More to love, cyare.” The resulting moans made him laugh, “What?”  
Rex’s wrist com beeps, “Yes?”  
“Sir, this is Razer. The outposts report negative for unauthorized transmissions. We are inspecting transports now.”  
“Thank you, Captain. The First Order got the information somehow. Let’s make sure it’s not us.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“An errant transmission?” Thanowyn inquired. He hands tea to Ahsoka and Kitxa and caf for himself and Rex.  
Ahsoka sighs, “A Fulcrum reported that a partial transmission was received by the First Order with our coordinates, and Seekers have been dispatched to our sector.”  
Visibly shaken, Thanowyn almost drops his mug, “Seekers? Are you sure?”   
Ahsoka nods the affirmative.  
“Kriff.” He muttered, looking tearfully at his family, he rubbed the back of his neck and quickly left the room to the porch. The door slammed shut behind him.  
Kitxa looked at her father concerned, “He still has nightmares…” She said sadly as she calmed a startled baby.  
Rex patted Ahsoka’s arm as he stood to check on his son-in-law.  
Thanowyn was leaning over the railing of the porch, retching.  
Rex waited until the younger man recovered, “Do you want to talk about it?” he said as he sat in a near by chair.  
Thanowyn sat across from him, “Those seekers…Force, Rex. I think I killed one during my captivity. I…I think I did anyway. I was so drugged.”  
The medic shook his head and running his hands over his face, “Their sole purpose is to find Force sensitives. Rex, they were like…”  
Rex realized what Thanowyn was referring to as the younger man stared at his scar at the side of his head.  
“Like the vods during Order 66.”  
“Only that it never stops.” Thanowyn sighed, “Rex, If they come here, it’s my fault.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I still don’t know what they did to me. I’m afraid I might have told them. Done something - ”  
The old Captain put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “Thanowyn, I know their tactics. Not everyone can resist and survive. You did. Your Dad prepared you.” Rex reassured, “If it was you, they would have found us by now. Besides, we’re all citizen soldiers here. Any invader will find it impossible to take us.”  
Thanowyn smiled sadly, “I miss him.”  
“I know, son. I do too.” Rex smiled kindly, “He often said you were the best thing he ever did.”  
Thanowyn chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.  
Rex stood and patted the young man on the back, “Come on. Get back to your family.” The Captain’s tone then became stern, “And don’t worry her like that again.”  
Thanowyn smiled, “Yes, sir.”  
Rex gave the younger man a friendly shove and they rejoined their family inside the house.  
“Are you alright?” Kitxa asked concerned as she approached her husband while cradling Brex.  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” Said her husband as he gave her a brief kiss.  
“Here, let me take a little ‘un.” Said Rex as he reached for a grandson, “I wasn’t around very much when you were this small.”  
Kitxa smiled as she deposited Brex into his arms, “You can have all the practice you want, grandpa.”  
“I was just telling Kitxa that they need a break.” Ahsoka suggested as she placed a sleeping Mejia into a crib next to her brother.  
“That’s a good idea.” Thanowyn smiled as he hugged his wife, “We haven’t been out alone since the birth.”  
“I don’t know…” said Kitxa, a little apprehensive.  
“Aww, come on love. They’ll be alright.” Thanowyn urged as he kissed her cheek.   
“Are you sure?” Kitxa asked as she looked at her parents, “Dad?”  
Rex gently cradled the baby and whispered, “Ouch!”, as the child pulled at his beard. “Ouch!” He repeated nuzzling the baby causing little Brex to giggle.  
Ahsoka hugged her husband, “Rex.”  
“Hmm? Oh, sure. Have a good time.”


	34. An Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka travel to a friend's home to prepare for evacuation but an unexpected encounter delays them.

It’s pre-dawn, quiet, and peaceful. For years after the wars, it took Rex a long time to actually enjoy peacetime and now, there is a possibility of it being stripped away. He only hopes that years of preparation is sufficient to protect their home and families.  
“Cyare, I have a class.” Rex whispered as he kissed his wife’s cheek. She reluctantly released his arm and returned to sleep.   
After his ritual of stretches and exercise, he prepared himself for his class and stepped briefly to the kitchen table where he took his morning caf, and an apple. Rex smiled, ‘An apple for the teacher.’ It was a tradition Ahsoka had started when he took an instructor position at the youth academy. He is certain that she leaves the apple on the table using the Force, because he never caught her leaving it for him the night before.  
After a morning of tactics and target practice, Rex goes to the vehicle pool and borrows a speeder for their trip.   
As he enters their home, he remembered that Ahsoka was visiting the grandchildren. He showered, changed clothes, then walked about the house looking for his wife.   
‘She knows we’re to go to Rovinko's settlement today.’ He decides to check the back yard before he calls his daughter to inquire about his missing wife, he then finds her at her usual place sitting under the white flowering tree. She seemed concerned, almost fearful as she meditated.  
“Cyare?” He approached her as she came out of her mediation. She looked up at him and smiled sadly as she took his hand and encouraged him to sit next to her.  
“You seem worried.” He gives her a hug, then lightly touches her pregnant belly, “Is it the babe? Do we have to go to the infirmary?”  
“No, cyare, we're fine.”  
“Kitxa? The little ARC's?”  
Ahsoka smiles, “They're beautiful.” She sighs as she strokes his beard, “I'm just having trouble sensing the Force. I never felt so…restricted.”  
Rex held her close, “I never did understand the Force as you and the Jedi have, but I have seen it,” he held her hand to his heart, “ and felt it at work. It hasn't left you cyare. You just have too much going on.” He smiles, tapping Ahsoka's belly with his fingers as the baby within kicks.  
Ahsoka chuckles and hugs her husband, “Force, I love you.”  
“I love you too, cyare.” They enjoy a moment of loving kisses and touch foreheads, “I know I don’t say it enough -"  
She places her fingers on his lips to silence him, “You show me everyday.” She kisses him one more time before she stands, and he follows holding her hand.  
“Do you feel like going to the Rovenko's? You haven't been sleeping lately.” He wraps his arm around her shoulders, “I'll go and be back before you know it.”  
“I'm fine, cyare.” Ahsoka assures him, squeezing his hand, “I need a little trip, see the countryside, be with you.”  
“Alright then. Let's go.”  
Rex and Ahsoka traveled over sixty miles west of Solus Suum Tal. While viewing the forested foothills and rocky landscapes of the countryside, Ahsoka was overcome with a sudden feeling of sadness, “Rex, stop the speeder.”  
“What?”  
Ahsoka saw a glimpse of Crate, Red salt strata under white, “Please, stop the speeder, now.”   
Rex quickly stopped, “Cyare?” Rex quickly exited the vehicle as Ahsoka left and walked toward the top of the hill overlooking a valley. A gentle, warm breeze was blowing, and she breathed it in deeply.  
Rex gently placed his arms about her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Ahsoka held his fingers as they stood silently, watching the Eni deer walk through the valley with a small flock of Convorees flying above.  
“Force, this planet is one of the most beautiful places we’ve ever been.” Rex said quietly, “I hope we can keep it this way.”  
Ahsoka nodded as she leaned her cheek against his, “I have to meditate.”  
Rex gave her a hug, and retreated to the speeder to wait for her. After some time he noticed an odor from the trunk. Upon opening it the smell hit him in the face, making his eyes water. It was full of trash, speeder competition fliers, and used gym clothes.  
“Oh, Kriff’n hells.” Rex muttered slamming the trunk down again. Wincing, Rex turned to check on Ahsoka, she was not disturbed. He retrieved a com from his pocket and called the vehicle pool.   
“Sergeant who was the cadet who used this speeder last?”  
“Cadet Corporal, Oxidine, Sir.”  
“Oxidine, huh.” Rex remembers the Cadet, a cocky, mechanically inclined youngster, but very lazy, more eager to get others to do his work than doing it himself. “I understand he’s a talented racer.”  
“Oh, yes Sir. In fact he just won the speeder time trials today.”  
“Really, well congratulate him for me and assign him to cleaning detail on all the speeders that participated in the trial.”  
“Sir? That’s fourteen speeders.”   
“He is to have no help. No Cadets, no droids, no hoses. All by hand understand?”  
“Sir, yes Sir.”  
“Leave this speeder till last. He will have respect for the equipment, and the people who use it. Also, have a fresh speeder for me at the Rovinco settlement.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

Even though her connection to the Force was limited, Ahsoka felt the need to meditate and learn why she is experiencing these disturbing feelings. She knelt on the top of the hill overlooking the valley and calmed her mind. She found herself at a cliffside overlooking the Ahch-To ocean, she could smell and taste the salt air even though she were miles away. In front of her is Skywalker sitting on a large rock facing the sunset. Before she uttered a word, he disappeared into the Force. Ahsoka was gently pulled out of her meditation with the residual force energy of Skywalker as it washed over her like a cool breeze.   
Ahsoka held her belly as the child within her moved.  
Looking up she noticed Rex standing in front of her scanning the countryside with binoculars.   
Ahsoka stood and approached her husband placing her hand on his shoulder.  
“Something doesn’t look right.” He muttered peering into the treeline across the river in front of them, “I thought ...” Rex retrieved his com, “Captain Razer, this is Rex.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Have there been any unusual sightings reported?”  
“No, Sir. All is calm planet side.”  
Rex lowered the binoculars a second time as he felt Ahsoka shivering, embracing his arm.   
“Little ‘un getting impatient again?” He asked, as he turned to face her, stroking her face, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
Ahsoka nodded, “Yes, but... it feels different somehow.”   
Rex supports Ahsoka as she walks unsteadily toward the speeder, “Oh, cyare.” Her breathing quickens, “Something is wrong.” She holds her belly firmly feeling the baby grow and turn. “Ow.” Ahsoka winced, pausing as she endured a few hard kicks.  
“Soka?” Rex brushed her cheek with his fingers, “We’re going home.”  
“We’re closer to Bindi’s, she can…” Ahsoka rubs the side of her belly, “Ow..” She whispers painfilly.  
“Soka, she’s not that kind of doctor…”   
“It never… hurt before. ”Ahsoka groaned leaning against him as her belly bowed outward under their hands. The baby's kicking became stronger.  
“Alright…alright.” He reassured her patting her shoulder, “Come –“  
At that moment, a blast hit the speeder in the engines. The vehicle lost its hover and crashed to the ground. Rex shielded his wife from the explosion and drew his concealed carry blaster.  
A tall, thin, humanoid creature emerged from the nearby tree line. Its voice metallic, hauntingly soothing yet disturbing at the same time.  
“I found it. It’s still in utero. Will be a fascinating study.” The Seeker reported as its long whip of fleshy tendrils reached for Ahsoka, “Come with me, mother.”  
“Not - on your - life.” Ahsoka huffed as she ignited her lightsabers in a defensive posture, slowly baking away.  
The Seeker tilted her head, blank expressionless eyes staring at Ahsoka intent on the capture, “A Jedi...and a procreating one at that.” It shook its head slowly never removing its eyes from Ahsoka, clicking its tongue like a disappointed instructor, “Attachments…are… forbidden. “  
“I’m … no Jedi.” Ahsoka grunted enduring her baby’s growth surge while slicing at the closest of the tendrils before they reached her.  
“Back off!” Rex growls as he steps in front of Ahsoka and trains his blaster on the advancing threat. “Touch her and die!”  
The Creature turned its chilling gaze on the Captain, a slight snarl appeared over its pale face, “Your contribution is noted, clone.”  
Ahsoka deflects advancing tendrils as Rex fires on the Seeker. He stops firing immediately as he notices that the blasts were absorbed by the Seekers shield and the energy was absorbed. Reaching into his pocket, Rex retrieved his knife and advanced toward the Seeker cutting his way through the onslaught of tendrils. Several of them twisted together into a single large one as it reached out and knocked the Captain violently against the damaged speeder, as a second scratched along the vehicle just missing him as he ducked.  
“Rex!” Ahsoka continued to defend herself, she was tiring quickly, kneeling in a weakened defensive stance.  
A thin smile appeared, then vanished on the Seekers face, “Be proud, mother. This child is most unique.”   
A cold tendril brushed against Ahsoka's belly as it slid it's way around her back to grasp her. Ahsoka sliced the tendril away as she found the strength back away, but she stumbled. She grunted as she knelt holding her belly with one hand and focused a week force push with the other.   
The Seeker was pushed back, but soon advanced again, “It will serve a far greater purpose for the First Order. The Supreme Leader will take special interest in this one.”  
Rex shook his head to clear his vision, he saw a very large, brown, creature quietly approaching the Seeker from behind. Ahsoka’s lightsaber blades extinguished as she placed her palms on the ground as her body continues to shiver. Rex ran ahead and shielded her as a tendrils wrapped around his neck, and arm, tightening, pulling him backward. Ahsoka tossed him a lightsaber, focusing it into his hand, she ignited the blade as he slashed backward, hitting the tendrils, releasing its grasp. At the same time, Rex turned facing the creature and driving his pocket knife into the Seeker’s throat. For a brief moment Rex could see some life in the dead eyes and heard a garbled whisper of, “Thank you.” The creature grabbed his hand, tearing it's throat along his blade. The eyes turned dead again and pushed the Captain to the ground, producing more tendrils.  
A large male Wookie roared, grabbing the Seekers arm, ripping it clean off. The creature turned on the Wookie as Rex and Ahsoka limped their way to the opposite tree line, where they collapsed.  
“Rex to Razer, send a security team to my coordinates now. We have a breach. I…I don’t know how many.” He said hoarsely, as he aimed his blaster at the Seeker, but the Wookie had the situation well in hand. “Raise security readiness around all villages. “  
“Sir, yes Sir.”  
Rex rubs his throat as he looks up onto the kind, furry face of their ally.   
‘The creature is no more.’ The Wookie communicated with a series of gentle chuckles, roars, and whines. ‘Ahsoka’s, a mother again?’ The Wookie asked happily, placing his large hand on her belly, then looking at Rex, ‘Good for you.’  
Rex couldn’t help but smile.  
The Wookie's eyes widen with surprise as he feels Ahsoka’s belly grow, ‘Come with me.’   
The Wookie gently scoops up Ahsoka and walks swiftly through the forest to a well hidden tree home. He climbed the tree easily with Ahsoka as Rex began his assent.  
It’s been years since Rex attempted to climb a tree of this size, and definitely not in civilian clothes.   
“Aw, Kriff…” Rex uttered as he slid a few feet, scraping his leg, and pulled back his hand, bleeding from a large splinter.  
A long handmade rope hit him in the head. Looking up, he saw the happy face of the Wookie as he waved down at him. Gratefully, Rex grabbed the rope, and he was hoisted up to the tree home.  
“Soka.”Rex climbed over the deck railing and immediately approached Ahsoka, as she met him. She took his hand, as they sat at the large seating and sleeping arrangement around a cooking fire.  
“We’re alright, cyare. We're alright.” She said calmly, as she hugged him, “It…doesn't hurt…anymore.”  
The Wookie handed Ahsoka a large drinking bowel filled with cool water. She gratefully accepted it and drank deeply as the he tended to Rex by removing the splinter and dressing the wound.  
“Thanks, Gungi.” Rex said as he stretched his fingers within the bandage.  
The Wookie gently chuckled and patted Rex on the shoulder.  
‘What was that thing after you?’ Asked the Wookie as he placed a large piece of meat on the spit over the fire.  
“It’s a First Order Seeker,” Ahsoka winced, adjusting herself in an attempt to get more comfortable, “it’s the first one we’ve seen.”  
‘First Order? Out here?’ Gungi scratched the back of his head, ‘I heard it talking to someone. I did not see anyone else.’  
Rex shrugged, They have been searching for Skywalker, and recruting Sensitives for their ranks.” Rex’s com beeps, “Yes?”  
“Sir, this is Captain Razer. We are at your last known coordinates, are you alright?”  
“Yes, Captain. Collect the corpse and send it to Bromin Outpost for study.”  
“Sir? There’s no corpse here.”  
‘It has to be.’ Said Gungi with a confused series of grunts and grumbles, ‘I killed it good.’  
“Scan the speeder, Captain. There must be a bio residue in the scaring on the vehicle.”  
“The speeder is on fire, Sir. There’s not much there. I don’t think there will be enough.”  
‘Captain.’ Gungi grabbed a pouch on a support beam and retrieved a large paper bag, as he pointed at Rex’s shirt, spattered with the Seeker’s residue.   
‘I liked that shirt.’ Rex sighed, he took off his shirt, placed it in the bag, and handing it to Gungi. The Wookie then handed the bag to a giant river hawk. He silently pointed toward the speeder location, and the hawk flew off.  
“Captain Razer, a sample is coming your way by River Hawk, west of your location.”  
“River Hawk, Sir? Yes, Sir. We see it. More samples will be helpful, we’ll do a planetary bioscan right away.”  
“Be careful when apprehending this thing. Its shield absorbs blaster fire. We also heard it talking to someone. There must be more than one.”  
“Sir, yes Sir.”  
Ahsoka leaned into the furs, exhausted, “We have to continue to Rovinko settlement.”  
“Not now, cyare. Rest. I’ll tell her we’re delayed. She’ll know something is up with the increased security presence.” Rex kissed her cheek before walking to the outer deck of the tree home, “Rest, Mama.”  
Ahsoka sighed, “Thank you for helping us, Gungi.”  
The Wookie smiled and nodded, refilling Ahsoka's bowel, ‘You are my teacher and friend Ahsoka. I’m happy to help.’ Gungi turned the spit, ‘I have tracked this Seeker thing for days, not fully understanding what it was. When I saw it trying to take you and hurt your mate, I had to act.’   
Ahsoka drank a little too fast, coughing a few times.  
“Easy there, Mama.” Chided Rex as he returned to her side, “Don’t need to get the hiccups.” He pretended to hiccup, causing her to laugh.  
Gungi chuckled in his Wookie way as he cut off slices of meat and served his guests.  
“I had a vision of a battle on Crate.” Ahsoka said solemnly as she ravenously ate, “Luke was there in a duel with Ren, but… he was not there.”  
‘How is that possible?’ asked Gungi as he cut off another, larger piece of meat and handed it to her.  
“Force projection.” Ahsoka slowed her chewing, ”It took too much out of him. I saw him…felt him...join the Force, not long ago.”  
“He’s dead?” asked Rex.  
“On our plane of existence, yes.” Ahsoka took another long drink, “I felt his residual Force energy, just before the little one’s growth surge.”  
Gungi chuckled as he refilled her bowl, and shaved more meat, ‘That explains it. The Force energy needed a place to go. Your baby is a sensitive, it is drawn to her.’  
Rex grunts skeptically, as he embraces his wife.   
After making sure his friends were fed, and comfortable, Gungi stood and turned the spit again, ‘Rest friends. This is your home too, help yourselves. I will patrol the area for this Seeker.’  
“Be careful.” Ahsoka yawns.  
The Wookie nodded, using the Force, he grabbed his wooden lightsaber as he left the home.  
Rex covered his wife with a large blanket, “You’re safe, cyare.” He whispered, kissing her cheek, “Love you.”   
Rex stays with Ahsoka gently stroking her cheek marking until she fell asleep. He then gets up and walks about the tree home. Noticing an old wooden spear displayed on the wall, Rex took it with him as he quietly paces the outer decks, looking about the landscape with binoculars.   
It was nearing dusk when Ahsoka awoke from a long nap. Stretching slowly, getting the kinks out, she glanced across the room spying Rex standing on the outer decks, with an old wooden spear close at hand. He hardly moved, but he must have. The meat on the spit was cooking evenly and a few shavings had been taken. Gungi had not returned. Ahsoka drank the water left in her bowl, and proceeded to meditate.   
She took a deep breath and attempted to scan the farther reaches of the Force, but her effort was short-lived. The exertion from the Seeker encounter, and the draining of her energy to feed her developing baby severely limited her Force powers. Her baby was growing larger and faster now. Did she try to warn her of the Seeker encounter? Ahsoka probed deeper but she felt the baby kick and turn causing Ahsoka to come out of her meditation.   
Ahsoka smiled as she looked about herself. She found plates of food and bowls of water placed about her all within reach. Looking up and out toward the outer decks she saw Rex standing at his post, noticing him turn slightly as he checked on her. Her hunger was considerable now, and she knew she had to gain weight, especially after this most recent growth surge. Ahsoka hadn’t expected to, but she ate all that was provided. She even got up and cut off a piece of meat from the spit and proceeded to eat it as she collected the dishes, and explored the intricate tree home.   
Finding the Wookie version of a refresher, Ahsoka washed and examined herself, suspecting she is at her thirtieth week. “Oh, daughter,” She sighed, rubbing her belly as it bulged before her eyes, ‘thirty-first the week?’  
Wrapping the large blanket about herself she joined Rex on the deck, taking a piece of meat from a wooden dish he had placed on the railing. She nibbled on the sweet meat as Rex embraced her while looking over the woodland scene below.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked as he kissed her cheek, still looking over the landscape.  
“More pregnant.”   
“Yeah?” Rex kissed her neck as he holds her belly giving her a little squeeze like testing the ripeness of a fruit, “Just a bit.”  
Ahsoka chuckled, as she ran her hands along his forearms, “I only wish she would stop growing so fast.” Ahsoka sighed, “Do you think she knows something we don't?”  
Rex huffed, giving her a tight hug, “She's a baby, cyare.”  
He kissed her neck and placed his cheek next to her own as they swayed slowly on the deck of the tree home.  
Ahsoka sighed, “Here.” She tugged at his arms, “You need to rest to.”  
Looking over the countryside, Rex mutters, “I’m alright. You go.”   
“Cyare, Troops are rallied to find this Seeker. It won’t find us here.”   
As she turns to face him, the blanket slips exposing her back and shoulders. Reaching up she caresses his face, and kisses him tenderly as she pulls him closer to the sleeping area near the fire.  
Her husband gently lays her down while affectionately returning her kisses, and playfully reaching within the blanket. “You’re cold.” She gasps as she opens the blanket inviting him in.   
He smiles lovingly, “You’re not.”


	35. Onward to Rovenko Settlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka continue on their journey to Rovenko Settlement.

The early morning light streamed through the thatched canopy of the Wookie tree home where Ahsoka and Rex sheltered for the night. She moved awkwardly with her larger, gravid belly as she turned to face her sleeping husband. They had known each other for most of their lives, serving together, fighting together, laughing together, crying together… It wasn’t until they reunited to help the fledgling Rebellion, that they dared to love. Everyday she thanks the Force for the brave clone doctor who found the serum to slow the clone accelerated aging giving them more time together, and finally, a family after the battle of Endor.

Ahsoka strokes his black and grey brow, down the side of his cheek to his white beard. Rex breathed deeply and his golden brown eyes open sleepily. 

“Morn’in cyare.“ His voice a little raw from the battle the day before, “Are you feeling alright?” He runs his hand around her belly as she snuggles closer to him giving him a loving kiss. 

“We’re fine.” Ahsoka affirms as she strokes his beard, noticing a spot of short hairs. “Seems you got a close shave.”

“Yeah?” Rex ran his hand along her fingers finding the tight trim across his cheek. “Well, Gungi took that Seeker down a few pegs.”

Feeling a little movement between them, Rex turns, kissing the life growing within his wife’s belly, “Morn'in, little ‘un, seems you grew since last night.” Rex gently rubs the little protrusions encouraging movement. “We have a swimmer here.” Ahsoka smiled as she could feel the baby move more actively.

Rex sat up and playfully pulled her to him, giving her a quick kiss, “Come on. You have to eat, Mama.” Rex arose and gently pulled Ahsoka along.

As Rex prepared some meat on the spit while Ahsoka walked about the tree home getting used to her added girth, “Oh, little one, you’re getting so heavy.” Since the growth surge, she is more sensitive to the heaviness, and fatigue than she normally would. She knows she will soon get accustomed to this new condition as the pregnancy was now developing normally.

Gungi had returned and reported that the bioscan was a success but the surviving Seeker escaped. Troopers are searching for a craft, and planetary patrols have been informed.

The friends sat about the fire pit eating roasted meat and fruit. 

‘You are right. Those Seekers are born Sensitives.’ Said the Wookie as he cut open a fruit to share with his guests.

“It’s just as we feared, cyare.” Rex stroked at his beard, “But, their indoctrination may not be total. It was brief, but I thought it actually thanked me when I stabbed it.”

‘It thanked you?’ Gungi emoted.

Rex grunted, crossing his arms, “It seemed there was a separate consciousness, if only for that moment.”

Rex fell silent, as he self-consciously ran his fingers along his biochip scar. 

“Like the vods?” Ahsoka touched his arm and held his hand. Her husband bristled slightly at the comparison.

“We were so young.” He whispered sadly. Ahsoka squeezed his hand bringing him to the present.

“I don’t think so. The vods followed orders blindly… Like turning on a switch. If I’m right, these Seekers may be know what is happening, when it’s happening.”

Rex shook his head and shrugged, “Well, we still have our meeting with Bindi. We are roughly six miles from the Roviko Settlement.” He said, glancing at Ahsoka, “I’ll call for a ride.”

“No need.” Ahsoka patted Rex’s hand as she stood and gathered her belongings.

Gungi tried to help Rex to convince her, ‘Ahsoka, there may be more Seekers.’

“I don’t sense them.” Ahsoka said confidently.

Rex looked at Gungi whispering as quietly as possible, “Do you sense them?”

The Wookie shrugged and shook his head, ‘Not since the one yesterday.’

“I don’t know.” Said Rex as the two males looked at each other, then back to Ahsoka.

“We’ll I do.” Ahsoka said crossly, “The exercise will do us good.” She smiles, “Besides I have two handsome escorts to protect me.”

Gungi was preparing a sack lunch for their journey as Ahsoka walked about the tree home. She found a colorful hide shirt draped over a chair. Unusual to have such a thing at a Wookie’s home. Ahsoka picked it up and examined it.

A flash of sadness appeared over Gungi’s normally happy face, ‘It was a belated Naming Day gift for my daughter. She did not survive the trip to Ahch-to.’ 

Looking at his human friend while he placed the wooden spear back on the wall, the Wookie chuckled, ‘Rex may have it. Humans need clothes.’

Ahsoka bowed politely accepting the shirt. She went to the outer deck to meet her husband and smiled as she saw Rex curiously looking over the edge of the railing of the tree home.

Rubbing her belly, she whispered, “Shall we play a trick on Papa?” The child within seemed to kick in enthusiastic response. Using the Force, she gently lifted her love a few feet off the deck. Rex instantly wrapped his arms around the nearest support post.

“Oh! No, no, no.”

“Come on, Rex. It’s not nearly as far as last time…”

“No.”

“I’ll be gentle.”

“No!” Rex blew a long, relieved breath as he felt solid deck boards under his feet again, “Ahsoka, that’s not funny.” He scolded sternly. 

Ahsoka laughed briefly as she gave him a hug. 

Gungi’s chuckles echoed in the tree top as he motioned for them to come, he showed them an elevator.

Once they reached solid ground, Rex put on the provided shirt. It was made of a large soft hide, dyed with many bright colors. It was a couple of sizes too big for him, but it was comfortable.

Gungi chuckled, giving Rex a hard pat on the shoulder, ‘It suits you.’

“Um, Thanks?”

Ahsoka and her party then proceeded to walk the few remaining miles to the Rovenko settlement.

After a mile, a young Cadet Trooper met them on the road with a land speeder.

“Want a ride?”

“Oh, that’s considerate of you Cadet. Thank you.” Ahsoka said wearily as Rex assisted her into the passenger seat. She hated to admit it, but she knows that she over estimated her energy for such a walk.

“What’s your name, Cadet?”

“Rascal, Sir. And you are?”

“I’m Rex.”

“Captain!” The cadet snapped to attention, “I hope I’m not too late.”

Rex motions for the Cadet to shut up, but Ahsoka notices immediately and gives Rex an annoyed look.

“At ease cadet. Thanks for the pickup.”

Gungi, bends down giving Ahsoka a hug, I will go and prepare the ways at Scabbard Mountains. I’ll keep you advised.’ He chuckles, patting her belly, ‘Wrekobeca is a good name.’

The Wookie waves farewell and disappears into the wilderness.

The cadet hands over the speeder keys to Rex and started to jog toward Rovinko Settlement.

“Hold on, Cadet.” Rex started the speeder and drove next to the Cadet, “Hop on.”

The Cadet jumped on the back of the speeder. Ahsoka smiled placing her hand on her husband’s arm as they drove to the settlement.

The Cadet exited the speeder and approached his speeder bike. 

“Tell Oxidine that he did a good job detailing this speeder.”

Cadet Rascal smiled broadly, “Yes, Sir. The land speeders never looked so clean.”

“Captain…Mam.” The Cadet saluted as Rex returned the salute and drove on.

As Rex and Ahsoka exited the speeder and approached the two story building, they were greeted by beautiful flute music and aromas of spices and flowers. Bindi’s husband, Movado, an old Rhodian botanist and inventor, meets them at the door.

“Rex! Ahsoka! Welcome friends. It has been a long time. Come in, come in.”

Movado ushers them into the small enclosed garden where Bindi sits peacefully playing the flute near a hand made fish pond. 

The couple waited as they listened to the music, when she finished, they clapped politely.

“Bindi that was beautiful.” Ahsoka complimented.

“A little tune I learn from Doctor Wyn…Oh my dear! Congratulation!” The old Rhodian healer greeted the couple with a hug.

Bindi approached Rex, grabbing his hands, then his face, as she pulled down his eye lids and opened his mouth, checking his tongue and teeth. Rex couldn’t help but look into the massive, light blue, starry eyes feeling as if she was examining his soul. 

“Friend Rex, you are Force healed! It is a very rare experience. You are truly blessed by Force!”

“Well, I don’t know about that…” 

Ever since his healing, friends and acquaintances who were aware of his health struggles over the years would comment about it as a Force blessing , not understanding what else to call his recovery. Ahsoka lovingly embraces her husband’s arm, knowing that such talk makes him feel uncomfortable.

Bindi pointed a long rounded cupped finger at his chest. “You are Force blessed Cabur, and in more ways than one! Congratulation Papa! Friend Ahsoka, you look tired Dear, come in.”

Bindi ushers her friends into her home where they all sit in the living room.

The old Rhodian healer excitedly approaches Ahsoka, “May I?”

Ahsoka smiles and nods. Bindi places her fingertips on her friend’s belly, staring intently at it as if looking inside. Ahsoka could feel gentle force energy emanating from her friends suction cupped fingertips, and the child could as well as she stretched and leaned toward Bindi’s touch, attracted by her energy.

“She force sensitive. I can tell. Mama, how far along now?”

“Well…I was twenty-nine weeks…”

Bindi frowns confused, “You too big for twenty-nine week.”

“I know.” Ahsoka sighed, “I experienced a Force growth surge yesterday. If she keeps growing this fast, I may deliver much sooner than expected.”

Bindi hums quietly as she tilts her head staring at the belly. She shakes her head and chuckles, “You may be at thirty-two week. I not sure. Togruta babe-e are long. But I can tell you had your last growth surge. Force knowledge is being taught in womb now. Growth in body and mind, Bindi can see.” Bindi winks tapping the side of her cheek.

She turns to Rex and pats his shoulder, “Be patent Papa. Mama will be very moody last few week.”

“Force! Moodier than normal?” Rex teases.

“Hey!” Ahsoka poked him in the ribs with an elbow. She slid her hand into his pocket to retrieve the speeder keys. 

“Soka! Please, not in front of our hosts!” Her husband laughs.

Ahsoka took the keys and put them in her own pocket. “That’s it. You’re walking home.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, cyare.”

“Oh, a sense of humor! You’ll need it, friend Rex. Believe me.” Modavo warns as he pours hot water into drinking bowls, “Force sensitive Mama’s carrying Force sensitive babies have their own…challenges.”

Bindi apologetically turns to Rex, “Bindi only sorry she could not help Cabur Rex when ill.”

“Aw, it’s alright Bindi, you helped where you could, and I’ll always be grateful.”

“Here, drink…drink.” Bindi encouraged as Movado handed their guests a hot dark green tea. “Is Bindi special blend. Perfect supplement for new Mama and Papa.”

Ahsoka cautiously sniffed the bowl’s pungent contents, blowing over it to cool, before taking a sip.

“Clears the sinuses doesn’t it.” Laughed Movado.

Rex downed his beverage easily, “Is this how the kids wound up with triplets, Bindi?”

“Oh, no…no!” Laughed the old healer, “That was the work of the parent alone. This just a health supplement is all.” She hands him a couple of tins, “Please also give to Kitxa and Thanowyn. They need the extra energy raising triplet.”

Rex‘s com beeps, “Yes?”

“Rex, where are you guys?” Their friend and Medic, Kit inquired, “Ahsoka missed her prenatal checkup. It’s very important to -”

“Yeah, about that.” Rex glanced at Ahsoka as he scratched the back of his neck, “She had a growth surge yesterday.”

“What!”

“We had vehicle problems.” Rex continued as he held Asoka’s hand.

“Well,”

“Then we had a run in with a First Order Seeker –“

“What! Kriffi’n, WHAT! You bring her in right now!”

“Easy…Easy Kit, you’re old.” Rex chuckled, “You’re going to have a stroke –“

“You two are going to give it to me! Get over here!”

Ahsoka smiles holding Rex’s hand, “I’m right here, Kit. I’m fine.”

“Ahsoka, you may feel fine, but you only started your third trimester. You and the baby are going through changes too quickly.”

“I’m sorry, Kit. We’re at the Rovenko’s.”

“That’s the first sensible thing I heard over this entire conversation. Bindi? Bindi are you there?”

“Yes, Kit?”

“I’m coming over there. How she look?”

“Tired and very pregnant. Thirty-second week, I think. “

Thirty-second! Kriffi’n sithspit! That’s three kriffi’n weeks advancement in kriffi’n… twenty-four hours!”

Rex winced as Ahsoka smiled sleepily leaning against his shoulder as they all listened to a flurry of movement, clanging and stomping over the com with a few more creative expletives thrown in.

“Should we tell him we…” she whispered as she slid her hand along Rex’s thigh. 

“What? What was that?” Asked Kit.

Rex laughed, kissing her hand, “Shh-shh-shh. Do you want to kill him? I think we’re in enough trouble, don’t you?”

“What? What are you snickering about? OH! For cry’n out loud! Bindi! Bindi, are you there?”

“Yes, Kit?”

“Please keep them there. Do what you have to. Keep them from doing anything STUPID until I get there! I’m counting on you.”

“Yes Kit.” Bindi smiled as she noticed her guest. She motioned to Rex.

Rex chuckled quietly, noticing Ahsoka sleeping on his shoulder, he picked her up and carried her to a guest room.

Once Rex lay his sleeping cyare on the bed, Bindi patted his shoulder, “Go speak with Movado, I will watch over her.” Bindi whispered as she sat in a near by chair as she picked up a data pad.

Rex reluctantly left Ahsoka and followed Movado toward his workshop.

“Movado, your children are force sensitives?”

“Yes, Friend Rex. But not nearly as strong as Ahsoka or Bindi.”

“What about their growth?”

“Growth was normal. Sorry Friend Rex, your clone growth acceleration is still within your offspring.”

“But the growth surges…”

“That is the work of the Force. I can see some of its influence, but not as well as Bindi. Don’t worry, Friend Rex, Mama and baby are fine.”


End file.
